Resurrection
by queen misanagi
Summary: A vendetta that lasted for three generations climaxes in this story - a chronicle written by a girl whose only dream is to resurrect the legend that is Kaitou KID...
1. Prologue: Obsession

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Well, maybe I do but not this anime/manga.

**Author's Notes:** The style of this fic is written in a way that it is told at times from the first person POV and at other times, an omniscient POV.

Normal font = First person, the protagonist.

Italicized font = Dream sequences or thoughts, usually in first person POV

Bold font = Omniscient POV

_Prologue: Obsession_

My okaa-san finds my fascination with the infamous bandit, Kaitou KID, quite odd.

"Megumi-chan, Kaitou KID is a thing of the past," she told me one time. "He hasn't appeared for almost eleven years! Besides, he was just a low-life thief with nothing better to do. It's not good that a young, smart girl like you idolizes such a character!"

I was about to retaliate by saying that Kaitou Kid wasn't just a thief but a magician and artist as well, but I decided that I wasn't in the mood for a debate. So I left her with a frown and a shrug. And she seemed contented.

A day after her slander against my idol, okaa-san's favorite mop went missing. Otou-san was happy, of course. At last, he could stop worrying about okaa-san running after him with that mop. (She usually does this whenever otou-san plays a trick on her.)

"I guess I have to thank you, Meg-chan," he whispered that night, when okaa-san was doing the dishes.

I frowned at him.

"What are you thanking me for, otou-chan?"

He winked at me.

"You know what I mean, princess. I know that you hid your okaa-san's mop," he said.

I gaped.

"How did – ? I mean, Of course, I didn't, otou-san!"

I let out a feeble, nervous cackle that gave me away.

"Why would I do that to okaa-san?"

Otou-san let out a rather boyish laugh.

"What did your okaa-san do this time to make you hide her most precious mop?"

I bit my quivering lip and decided for a second if I should tell otou-san. Knowing that he's more open-minded than okaa-san, I sighed and told him everything.

I started with how we discussed Kaitou KID in our Japanese History class. I then told him that I got oddly attracted to the thief and even researched for old files, articles and information about him.

"Grandpa was very helpful, of course," I told otou-san as he listened intently to my story. "He told me stories of when he was still chasing around KID-sama and stuff like that. I never told him the real reason why I was asking for info, though. I lied that we had a project for our History class."

"A wise maneuver," said otou-san.

I beamed at otou-san's approval and continued my story with how okaa-san discovered my peculiar inclination with the jewel thief.

"HE READ MY DIARY, OTOU-SAN! When I came home from school the other day, she told me that she found all my researched things about Kid under my bed… and she burned them all! She even berated me for idolizing such a 'low-life thief'! I can't help avenging KID-sama…"

Otou-san looked as though he was about to laugh, but when he sensed that I didn't find the situation the least bit funny, he patted my back and told me to close my eyes.

"Meg-chan, now that I've heard everything, I'll make you a deal."

"Nani?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"Wait! Don't open your eyes just yet! I have to be sure first."

I nodded and closed my eyes again. "What's the deal, otou-san?"

"Give your okaa-san her mop back. Heaven knows that her chasing me around with that mop is good exercise – "

"And what would I get in return?" I interrupted before otou-san would start his usual rant.

"Very pragmatic, princess. Let's see – from now on, I'll entrust this room to you!"

"What room?"

"Open your eyes."


	2. Chapter 1: The Apprentice

**Disclaimer**: Me do not own Meitantei Conan. Me do not own Magic Kaito. Only Kaito's heart… IN MY DREAMS!

This part is supposed to be included in the prologue but to heighten the suspense, I ended it with the "open your eyes" part. Hehe. I hoped it worked.

Please R&R. Please be gentle. I'm young and idealistic. I don't want to lose my visionary side.

Well, enjoy!

o o o

_Chapter 1: The Apprentice_

Have you ever experienced gaping so widely that bees could've mistake your mouth as their hive? I did.

A life size painting of Kuroba Toichi, my grandfather who happened to be a magician, hung on the wall before me. Wow. Grandpa looked hot… dashing, I mean! (Meg-chan! What are you saying?) He actually looks like –

Wait a sec. How did I get here in the first place? Hey, where am I?

"Meg-chan," otou-san called.

I gaped for the second time. Otou-san slid the painting aside, revealing a secret room.

"Come with me, Meg-chan," he said as he beckoned me inside. "I think you'll find this room interesting…"

I gulped as I followed his lead. It's kind of scary, actually. I felt like one of the Pevensie children. What if I end up in Narnia and never find a way back? What am I saying? I'm Kuroba Megumi, daughter of Kuroba-keibu of the Tokyo PD! A _simple_ room like this mustn't scare me.

However, as I finally entered of the room, I realized I was wrong.

I slapped myself. I gaped again. I must be dreaming…

This wasn't a _simple_ room. I can't fully describe how it looks like but it felt like entering Magic Heaven. The carnival-colored walls enclosed a sanctuary for shelves and cabinets, filled with magic trick accessories, costumes, etc.

"Otou-san, how – ?"

"It used to be _my_ otou-san's. When he died, he sort of handed it over to me. All the props he used in his famous magic shows are still here. In fact, when I was a teenager, I used this room to – when, well, never mind. You do know that I do magic, right?"

I nodded. I recalled him materializing a rose out of nowhere to pacify okaa-san, whenever they're having their "wars" (it seems like WW3 if they're arguing, swear) or whenever okaa-san needs cheering up. Otou-san purposely annoys okaa-san but I know it's just his way of showing affection. Besides, he can be the sweetest thing whenever he feels like it.

"But otou-san," I asked, suddenly realizing something. "I never knew you were _this_serious with your magic! This room is just so… wow. The only thing this room is missing are Kid's paraglider, card gun and suit. If I didn't know any better, I'd say _you're_ Kaitou KID!"

He merely smirked. I frowned at him.

_Yeah, right_.

I knew for a fact that otou-san was a KID fan too. He even pretends to be him at times. For my fifth birthday, he actually dressed up as him. I was small back then so I thought the real KID showed up for my party. I was disappointed later on when I discovered that it was just otou-san. Think Santa Clause and Christmas gifts. How do those gifts end up in the tree, huh?

"So, do we have a deal, Meg-chan?"

"Of course. I would love to have this room but – "

"But what, princess?" otou-san asked, taking a step forward.

I sighed. "I don't know any magic tricks. I'm just good at pranks and hiding stuff, but I never had any formal training. These props wouldn't be put to good use."

He gave me another smirk that looked oddly familiar.

"I guess I have to make you my apprentice then. What do you say, princess?"

My eyes lit up.

"An apprentice magician? And learn magic tricks and be a magician like Kaitou KID and grandpa Toichi? Of course!"

"It's settled then!" he said enthusiastically then grabbed my right hand. He raised it with his left hand.

"_**Ladies, and gentlemen, welcome my apprentice!**_**"**he bellowed. Then he bowed to an invisible audience. I followed his lead, giggling.

"You have to be really sure about this training, Meg-chan. Once you start, it's quite addicting. So we'll train every weekend, ne? Since today's Saturday, shall we begin?"

"Hai, sensei!"

He smirked yet another familiar smirk. (His smirk looks different today. Different, but still eerily and unexplainably familiar…)

"The first thing you have to learn about being a magician is the poker face. Even if your trick is not working or has gone horribly wrong, remember to put on the poker face. It leads your audience into believing that you still have everything under your control and you're reminding them that you're still the master of your show."

I nodded. I remember him giving okaa-san that face countless times.

"Now, before we proceed to our next lesson, promise me that your okaa-san's mop will magically appear in the trash tomorrow?"

"Hai, sensei – I mean, otou-san."

And with that, he asked me to close my eyes. Before the second is over (yes, it was that fast), he told me to open my eyes again. We were back at our living room. Okaa-san was descending the stairs.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN? I thought that I have to look for both of you as well!"

Otou-san merely winked at her.

"A magician never reveals his secrets, ne, Meg-chan?"

o o o

**Later that night at the Kuroba residence, just a few blocks away from Beika prefecture, Kuroba Kaito, still lithe and athletic at age thirty-five, tiptoed past his sleeping wife and made his way to their walk-in closet. In there, he tapped on a twenty-year old print advertisement of Kuroba Toichi's last performance. The poster swung open to reveal a trap door.**

**Inside was a mahogany chest, carved with ancient symbols he himself could not understand. A big, taunting, golden lock guarded the contents of the mysterious chest and Kaito undid it with only a tap from his pointer finger.**

**Holding back his cough that was triggered by the amount of dust accumulated inside the chest, Kaito smoothed the familiar white, velvet suit. He have seen it shine brilliantly under the moonlight so many times, and after a decade of being kept in a tiny chest, the magician sighed and thought that the suit still looked magnificent.**

**"Gomennosai. I have to keep you in the dark. I'm just glad I took you out of the secret room before I brought Meg-chan in there." He paused, admiring the suit. "Maybe someday… or not…"**

**Kaito closed the chest, locked it, concealed the hidden trap door, and went back to sleep beside his wife.**

NEXT CHAPTER: SECRET DESIRES


	3. Chapter 2: Secret Desires

**Disclaimer**: As I sat in the couch, I thought, "I must be the luckiest girl in the world! I own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito!"

And then…

I WOKE UP! ':p

I've mentioned Narnia and Santa Clause in the previous chapters. I don't own them. I _will_ mention Harry Potter… I don't own him either. (If I did, I won't be writing this fic because I would be one of the richest women in the world and I'd rather be spending my money by shopping right now.)

Names of the characters I invented (who belong to DC generation 2) are inspired by animes Rurouni Kenshin, CCS, Ultra Maniac and Detective School Q.

**Author's Notes**: Arigato, starfruit22 for your reviews! Ne, GB-chan, thanks for not peeking in my notes while I'm drafting this! I would also like to take this chance to express my deepest thanks to Riegele, who helped me with the J-lingo.

Please R & R! I appreciate any kind of comment or criticism.

I promise that I _will_ be more organized... and I hope that the dividers (no matter how ugly they are) will work this time. Enjoy!

o o o

_Chapter 2: Secret Desires _

Training under otou-san for seven years now, _I therefore conclude_ that parents can be the most demanding teachers. I never knew that magic training could be so arduous! Sometimes, I even think that the famous Harry Potter didn't have to go through some of the rigorous "classes" I've "attended".

"You weren't fast enough, Meg-chan!"

"You didn't use _all_ the mirrors right… your left leg is still visible!"

"Meg-chan! You forgot to put on your poker face again!"

There are times when I felt like quitting and times when I felt like crying. Not because otou-san was being hard on me – but because I felt like I was letting him down. He's a good teacher, really. In fact, for someone in his thirties, otou-san had the energy and enthusiasm of a teenager. I've always wondered what kind of energy drink or solution he took to be _so_alive, alert, active and enthusiastic. (Yeah, I am convinced that the composers/lyricists of that song had otou-san in mind when they wrote it!) Being the head of the Tokyo PD seven days a week and magic "professor" during the weekends is something I'd rather not contemplate.

We were also very careful that okaa-san would not discover that I am studying magic. We'd practice in the secret room in grandpa Toichi's old house (I've discovered how dad does the teleport trick and I've mastered it myself.) and we'd seize every chance to practice at home when okaa-san would go out to buy groceries. One afternoon, I almost let _it_ slip to okaa-san.

"Okaa-san! Have you seen my playing cards? I need to practice my tricks…"

"Nani, Meg-chan? What tricks?" she asked as she frowned in suspicion.

I mentally strangled myself. "Oh, you know, we use playing cards in our Statistics class. We have a lesson called 'Probability' and our sensei used it as a prop. He says we can use the cards to practice and study…"

"Oh," said okaa-san, sounding relieved. "For a moment there, I thought that you decided to follow in the footsteps of your otou-san. You know, with the magic thing."

"Would it be so bad if I do?" I asked in a small voice.

She raised an eyebrow – the left one! (Oh no! It means she's on the verge of becoming the mop-wielding devil incarnate!) "Why? Do you have plans?"

Her cold, inquisitive voice sent chills to my spine. "I'ye – it's just that magic seems harmless, that's all."

She sighed. "You're young, Meg-chan. You don't know the gravity of what magic can do. Some people have used it for the worst of reasons… Take Kaitou KID, for example. He only used magic to play around and steal jewels! And when we were younger, your otou-san would use his magic to play pranks on our classmates. There was never a week that he wasn't sent to the administrator at least once!"

I pretended not to hear. Although insulting the men I admire is unforgivable, I've grown to understand okaa-san's point of view. I've heard from otou-san that oji-san (the one who's still alive that is, Nakamori Ginzo) always forgot her birthday because he was so obsessed with capturing KID. Maybe that's why she was furious when she discovered that I was crushing on the thief. She probably made up her mind that she won't allow another obsession.

"Cool down, okaa-san! I was only joking!" I said then gave my most convincing smile.

She let out a frustrated laugh.

"I'm just glad your otou-san only uses his magic during special occasions! I guess he has matured enough to know that he's not a _kid_ anymore."

I nodded and dashed for my room. I promised to myself that I would never allow that kind of slip-up to happen again! And as I searched for my playing cards in my jungle of a room, I thought about otou-san.

What would it be like if he pursued a career in magic? I bet he would be as successful as Kuroba Toichi, my other oji-san. Well, at least he's good in what he does. You think I'm kidding? He's the youngest keibu in the history of Tokyo! He was actually promoted to be the keibu of Tokyo PD when he was just twenty-five! Cool, huh? It happened right after I was born. His specialty was catching thieves. It was as if he could read the thieves' minds! Really! I've seen him in action so many times and I was there when he uncovered the most complicated heists!

"Here it is!" I exclaimed as I reached for the deck of cards behind the computer (Good thing I kept them in a box so I wouldn't have to look for the cards one by one.)

I sat in the bed and shuffled the cards in the air, creating a trajectory.

As the cards went back and forth in my hands, I asked myself a most pressing question – if KID would appear again and otou-san were assigned to pursue the thief, will he be able to catch him?

I shuddered at the thought of the encounter and levitated the cards to ease my mind.

o o o

"So far, Meg-chan, you've been successful with voice change and appearance, but remember to adopt the personality of whoever you're changing into! You've been in drama class, hai? Don't forget to internalize! That should be effortless for you now!"

Have I mentioned that otou-san was exceptionally strict and meticulous with my disguises?

"Gomennosai, sensei. It's just that I've been thinking of something lately…"

My magic sensei shifted back to outou-san mode.

"What is it, princess? Anything bothering you? Everything all right at school?"

I bit my lip. "Well, I've been studying magic for almost seven years now… do you think I'm good enough?"

Otou-san ruffled my hair. "Princess, I've been doing magic since I was around five. And you've been training for just seven years. It's perfectly understandable if you make mistakes. But I have to tell you this…"

"Nani, otou-san?"

He kissed my forehead. "I'm proud of you. To tell you the truth, you're probably as good as I was – that is, when I was about your age."

I felt the ghosts of self-doubts fading away now.

I smiled up at him.

"Arigato, otou-san. By the way, can I ask you something really offbeat?"

"What is it, princess?"

This time, I didn't hesitate to ask. "Do you think Kaitou KID will be back? I know it has been almost seventeen years, but, do you think he'll ever be back?"

He frowned. One of the very few times I saw him frown, actually.

"No, I don't think so. He belongs to the past. And maybe he has… changed… or something… Maybe he wants a peaceful life from now on and that he got what he wanted so there's no reason to be KID anymore…"

I scowled at my otou-san. Sometimes, I get the feeling that he has a bigger crush on KID than I do.

"So, you think that there is no chance of an appearance whatsoever? As in nothing? Not at all? 0 probability?"

Otou-san pouted. "I wouldn't completely dismiss the idea. It pays to be always vigilant. Rest assured, princess, that while I am the head of Tokyo PD, you'll be perfectly safe – if that's what you're worried about!"

I giggled. Otou-san can be the sweetest!

"Why did you suddenly ask that, Meg-chan? What do you have brewing in that head of yours?"

"Nothing otoou-san!"

Lie! I just lied! "

"And please stop it with the '-chan'! I'm almost seventeen!"

"But not yet, princess!"

"Well," I said as put on a prosthetic face of Hakuba Saguru, one of my godfathers.

I closed my eyes, cleared my throat and internalized. "My watch says that you only have four hours, seven minutes and… twenty-three seconds before your extremely beautiful and amazingly intelligent daughter turns seventeen!"

"Beautiful, you say, Hakuba-san?" he asked, smirking. "Tell me, how's England?"

I yawned and stretched my, or rather, Hakuba-san's arms skywards. "Boring, as usual. I spent the last month looking at submitted scripts for my latest movie, which my wife, Sonoko, will produce. Promise me that the next time I invite you to London, you won't shame me in front of my elitist friends, ne Kuroba-kun?"

My otou-san smirked.

"Subarashii, Meg-chan! Now that concludes our lesson! We better get home or your okaa-san might get worried. You know how Aoko can get! Besides, the sooner you sleep, the sooner you'll wake and the sooner you'll turn seventeen!"

I scoffed as I took off the Hakuba face and wig.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, otou-san… I'm not _that_ excited about my birthdays anymore…"

Otou-san gave me a pout (with matching puppy dog eyes!) "I prepare you a surprise every year – don't you look forward to _that_?"

"I do, otou-san!" I said, trying to sound apologetic at the realization that I was being too cynical. "It's just that I'm too old for fireworks and weather balloons…"

"Oh, but I think you'll like _this_ birthday surprise, princess…" he said with a mysterious smirk that gave me the feeling that things are about to change pretty soon.

NEXT CHAPTER: BIRTHDAY SURPRISES


	4. Chapter 3: Birthday Surprises

**Disclaimer**: This is simple logic. Fill in the blanks. The conditional statement is: If I own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito, I live in a castle. I don't live in a castle, therefore, . (I assume you understand the negation, my dear readers.)

Oh. Some names of my invented characters are inspired by many, many animes and one of them is YuYu Hakusho.

**Author's notes**: Yippee! My pathetic attempt at a divider worked! Haha!

Thanks for the compliment, Anonymous. Well, let's just say that all my professors didn't show up for class and I just came from a mind-numbing day at work so I comforted myself with my writing. Speaking of, I'm sick right now and my boss went berserk when I told her I can't come. So I have to do my research at home and at the same time, to amuse myself, I continue this fic. Sigh. College and work – they don't exactly mesh well, do they?

Thanks to PsycoT as well. I hope you enjoy this chap. Thanks, winter. Here. I'm updating as fast as I can…

For everyone's information, GB-chan is my ototou-chan (little bro) so don't take him seriously. He's annoying, but at least he enjoys my fics. Iie, GB-chan, I'll make sure you won't know the ending. You'll read it here and find out about it the same time everyone does. Just to be fair, ne?

Haha. Sorry for the SonokoxHakuba pairing. I have my reasons, trust me. (Gomennosai, SonokoxMakoto fans. Hope you guys are not mad…)

If you're having a hard time with my inserted j-lingo phrases and name call, just post a comment or send me a message! I'll send you a translation pronto.

Hope everyone enjoys this chap! This is actually where the real story starts…

o o o

_Chapter 3: Birthday Surprises_

"_I have my revenge at last!"_

_A macabre laugh followed. The beast ran up the stairs and Megumi followed it. She was led into a lonely-looking rooftop._

_The beast perched on the ledge and continued taunting Megumi with its laugh._

"_You can't undo what's done, little girl." It said, smirking at Megumi._

_Megumi stared up at the cloaked beast and had the instant desire to run up to it and kill it. She wanted to exhaust its life with her very hands. She was ready to pounce at it but strong yet gentle hands were holding her back. She turned around and saw the bluest eyes she has ever seen._

"_Only the black angel can defeat the white devil." The handsome boy said in the coolest and calmest voice._

_Megumi cried but she wasn't sure why. All she knew what that she could feel a well of bitterness exploding in her heart, intoxicating her whole body with frustration and a feeling of helplessness._

_The beast continued laughing and unfolded its intimidating pair of black wings. Swiftly and gracefully, it flew off into the chaotic Tokyo night and disappeared beneath the moonlight._

o o o

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KUROBA-SAN!" greeted everyone in class 3-A of Teitan High as I entered the classroom.

I was in a daze for a while. A big banner that says "_Happy birthday to the Princess of Teitan High!_" was held by Masato-san and Amakusa-san. Confetti was being blown into my face and for a while, I was worried I'd go deaf with everyone's shouts and greets.

"Arigato gozaimasu, classmates!" I said as I gave them my million-dollar smile. Okay, it's not worth a million dollars but almost everyone praises my pearly whites.

"No need to thank us, Megumi-chan!" said a dark-skinned girl in a thick Osaka accent. "Come! See your presents!"

This girl took my hand and led me to my table, which was piled with birthday gifts.

"Classmates, you didn't have to…" I started saying. Wow. All these gifts for me?

"Oi, Rika-chan! This is all your doing isn't it? Please don't tell me that you threatened everyone in class with your kendo skills if they didn't give me a present."

Hattori Rika, my best friend in Teitan High, pouted as she patted my back.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing, Megu-chan! Extortion is a very powerful method of convincing!"

I frowned.

Rika laughed. "That was a joke! Honestly, you're jaded these past few weeks!"

This wasn't the first time she said this to me. I haven't been falling asleep in class or anything but she did tease me several times this past month that I look as though I'm feeding my eye bags.

"The boys are getting worried, you know. They can't stand that the prettiest face in Teitan High may be stressed out. What are you doing lately, anyway? Don't tell me that this is because of your magic training! Is your otou-san tiring you out? Because if he is, then I might have to talk to him again! It may be your birthday Meg-chan, but you're definitely not spared from my lecture…"

She said all those very fast. Thank goodness she was a fast talker! If she wasn't, then everyone could have heard the word "magic"! And very few people know that I have been training under otou-san. It was one of the terms we have agreed to.

"Calm down, Rika-chan. Iie, you don't need to talk to otou-san again. He isn't being hard on me, swear. I'm just pushing myself too hard. I've been practicing disguises lately and…"

Rika-chan covered her mouth with her hands to stifle a gasp. (Presumably a loud one, I guess…) "Sugoii! Disguises? So, you can imitate anyone now? Even me? So can you stand in for me tomorrow? Please? Otou-san and okaa-san are visiting town this week and they invited me to dinner tomorrow night. They say they're going to meet an old friend here in Beika and as usual, they're dragging me along. Parents stuff. Must be boring. Please? Can you stand in for me? I have Kendo practice tomorrow and I also promised Honda-san that I'll help her to get signatures for the school to open an all-girl soccer team. I'm doing so many things tomorrow and I can't believe my parents added to my… Aurgh! So – "

Let's pause for a moment here. Some people were still singing happy birthday in the background and my best friend just ranted her soul out. I think I have confetti pieces stuck to my hair, and though I want to sink in my chair so badly, I can't because of the mountain of gifts flooding my table and chair! Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I think you get how confused and nauseous I am right now.

Moreover, I had the weirdest dream last night. I only remember fragments of it but I'm deeply troubled. I felt like I was about to lose something very important to me.

"Oi, Meg! Are you even listening? So, will you do it for me?" Rika-chan asked as she shook me.

"Yes! Anything to stop you from shaking me! I'm awake now, thank you!" I said, taking her hands off my shoulders. "Don't you get tired of talking too fast? Let's work out the details of your scheme tomorrow. But right now, let's just enjoy my birthday, okay?"

Rika-chan blushed. "Gomennosai, Meg-chan! I was caught up in my own little world back there. I'm just so busy lately, you know… and I don't want you to be like me. I don't even sleep anymore and I don't want you doing the same, okay? You should keep that cute, little face of yours stress-free, understand? So okay! Let's enjoy your birthday!"

She pinched my cheeks. She always does that. It's her way of showing her affections, I guess.

I smiled as I rubbed my cheeks. Rika is actually like the big sister I never had. She's a few months older than me and although we have only met two years ago, she took me under her wing. She always said that I looked defenseless and fragile so she always kept an eye on me. Besides being my unofficial bodyguard, she's also my pro-bono psychologist. Whenever I feel like talking to someone or escaping the world, I would crash in her pad. It's at 22/2 Beika street, where old Agasa used to live. Mad scientist Agasa is living in the US now and he entrusted his house to Rika, whom he personally knew. Hattori Heiji, Rika's otou-san, apparently was a friend of the scientist.

Rika-chan and I could talk about almost anything. Last year, we even called each other up at the middle of the night, just to talk about our dreams… Which reminds me…

"Otou-san invited you to our place this afternoon, ne?" I asked her.

The only daughter of the famous Osaka sleuth nodded. I get it that she had inherited her deductive skills from her otou-san, because she guessed my next question - "You want to stop by my place before we go to your house, is that it?"

I leaned forward and whispered to her. "A-ano, it's about my dream last night. I want to consult the professor's book of dreams again."

She nodded. "Tell me about it first. This lunch, ne? Because right now, Tateishi-sensei is about to start the class… and looks like she brought a gift for you as well."

True enough, our English sensei, a middle-aged woman whose hair is always in a ponytail, walked into the classroom.

Behind her was a boy, not older than eighteen. He had the bluest eyes and… OKAY! I SHALL STOP DESCRIBING HIM SO FORMALLY! HE'S HOT, OKAY? He's tall, a bit tanned and had a very toned body. Must be an athlete. Or a model. Or an actor. Or the reincarnation of Adonis. I can't help feeling that I've seen him somewhere, too.

"Settle down, class! And try to clean up all the clutter!" Tateishi-sensei said.

No one minded her. In a desperate attempt to catch the attention of the class, she scratched a long, metal rod on the blackboard. The tip of the rod rubbing against the surface of the blackboard created a sound (sound? More like a demonic wail!) that subliminally forced everyone to shut up. She smiled contentedly.

I took this opportunity to quickly stuff all the gifts in my shoulder bag, without taking my eyes off the new boy. Who could, seriously? The other girls in class were already giggling and whispering among themselves. I caught Ayame-kun saying that he's yummy and Miyabe-kun replying with something like, "now, going to school won't be such a waste."

The boys were a tad annoyed, of course. Now, they've got real competition. You can see in their faces that they disapproved of such a pretty boy, but when Tateishi-sensei was finished writing the name of our new classmate on the board, everyone in class was unanimous in their response.

"SUGOII!"

"NO WAY!"

"Do you think he's really related to – "

"Class!" Tateishi-sensei cleared her throat. "Welcome your new classmate, a transfer student from America."

Our handsome new classmate took a step forward and bowed in a way that only refined gentlemen do.

"I am Kudou Souichiro. Nice to meet you."

o o o

Lunch was horrible. No, not the food. The whole break time itself. The school transformed into a carnival/jungle.

This, uhm, transformation was mainly due to two events. First one is my birthday. Random people and acquaintances, mostly boys, would crowd around me and give me their greetings or gifts. So, naturally, Rika-chan and I didn't get the chance to talk about my dream.

The second cause of the school's chaotic mood is the arrival of the new boy, whose otou-san is considered a legend. By lunch, we already knew several things about this boy. Not only is his otou-san is Kudou Shinichi, the famous meitantei, who defeated a drug-dealing mafia, he was also very good at football. During lunch, he played against the school's team and by the end of the game, the captain invited him to be part of their squad. He knew calculus. He can speak four languages. He can quote pages from Shakespearian plays.

Most importantly, he's good-looking.

Fine, I'm smitten with him but somehow, I find him weird as well. I dunno. Several times today, he walked up to me as if he wanted to say something but he ended up shaking his head and walking away. W-E-I-R-D.

Finally, when we were dismissed, Rika-chan and I stopped by her place and browsed through the old professor's dream notebook. You see, old Agasa experimented with brain waves and dreams and even wrote possible interpretations for dreams in this tiny notebook that he left in the house.

"Black angels and white devils, you say," muttered Rika-chan as she leafed through the pages of the notebook. "Nope, nothing about it written here but – "

"Yeah?" I asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Black angel sounds familiar. Didn't we study about it in world history or something? It was some sort of… Oh geez, I forgot."

"Don't kill yourself over it, Rika-chan! It's just a dream anyway."

"Do you remember anything else about that dream?"

I bit my lower lip. "Iie, just that. Those specific phrases. Nothing else. When I woke up, I was crying and those specific phrases were running over my head like some sort of recorded part in a conversation."

Rika continued leafing through the pages of the notebook as she paced around the room. "Well, I'm sure that I've heard about black angel before."

I grabbed the notebook out of her hands and made it disappear.

"Hey! I was still – "

I smirked and put on my poker face. "Rika-chan, it's no big deal. Let's just forget about that dream. C'mon, otou-san and okaa-san might be waiting for us now. And didn't you say that I should just enjoy my birthday? Stress-free, ne?"

Rika-chan sighed. "I suppose…"

I snapped my hand and in an instant, a bandana appeared and hovered over her head. With another snap, she was blindfolded.

"Hey! Who turned off the lights?"

"Relax, Rika-chan. I blindfolded you. I'll try to transport the both of us. I wanted to try this trick using two people, but I was scared that it might backfire. You don't mind taking a detour, ne Rika-chan?"

"What detour?" she asked, trying to take off the bandana. (But it's magically bound to her head so it won't just detach that easily)

"Otou-san said that if I can perform the transportation trick with two people, he'll give me a surprise."

Rika-chan scoffed. "Your father always gives you a surprise every birthday."

"I dunno. I feel like it's something different this time. So, what? Game? I calculated that we'll arrive somewhere in our house. My okaa-san's mop closet (yeah, she calls it a mop closet, not a broom closet) most probably. I already told otou-san to expect us there."

Rika-chan nodded. "Fine. I'll sacrifice myself for this experiment. Just make sure that all my limbs are still in place when we get there."

I laughed.

"Well, here it goes."

I closed my eyes and… well, I'm not about to tell you how I managed to transport us, ne? Magicians never reveal their secrets. All I can tell you is that a few minutes later, Rika-chan and I were scrambling around my okaa-san's mop closet, looking for the light switch.

"I transported our school bags as well. I think they're somewhere in the floor. Actually, I can conjure a flashlight but – OW! Rika-chan! You stepped on my foot!"

"Gomennosai, Meg! This mop closet is huge! Ow! I think I bumped my head on a mop case! Where is the freakin' light switch anyway? And you're saying something about conjuring a flashlight? Hurry up! This place is giving me the creeps! Are you even sure that we're in your okaa-san's closet?"

I heard a finger snap and the lights went on. I thought Rika-chan found it but when I turned around, I bumped into a tall figure, clad in a Tokyo PD uniform.

"OTOU- "

"Shh!" otou-san covered my mouth right away. "Keep your voice down, princess, or your okaa-san might know that we're hiding in her closet. She's just in the kitchen, cooking your spaghetti. A dozen officers or so are in the living room as well. Oh, I see you brought Rika-chan…"

"Good afternoon, Kuroba-keibu. I never knew your wife's broom – I mean, _mop_ closet is big. So many mops as well. She's starting a collection of some sort?"

Otou-san tried to suppress a laugh. "You can put it that way, Rika-chan. But this place is also perfect for giving Meg-chan my gift. You see, I don't want anyone, most especially Aoko, to know that I gave Meg-chan this…"

"Nani? What's _this_? You mean my surprise, otou-san?" I asked, uberly-excited.

Otou-san smirked and a cloud of pink smoke suddenly fogged the mop closet. When the smoke settled, a pink box that rose to up my knees appeared before us. I walked towards it and undid the big ribbon.

"Open it Meg-chan, in the count of three," suggested otou-san.

Rika nodded. "I'll count with keibu! I want to know what's inside too!"

I sighed and gave them a thumbs-up, signaling them to start counting.

"One…"

I breathed heavily. I felt my knees go weak. Out of the blue, I remembered Souichiro. What did he want to tell me anyway?

"Two…"

I heard the voice of the faceless beast again. _Black angel, white devil_… what can it mean? And why is this box so big? I ran my fingers across the top surface and felt a crevice in the middle.

"Three…"

Here goes nothing…

NEXT CHAPTER: THE EMPTY CHAIR


	5. Chapter 4: The Empty Chair

**Disclaimer**: If I stood in front of a mirror that ate anyone who lied, and I said that I own Magic Kaito and Detective Conan, I would be digested by now…

**Erratum**: Why I should edit and spell check before I upload my chapters:

…with the decibel's everyone's shouts and greets with the decibel _of_ everyone's shouts and greets

presumably a loud one, I guess presumably a loud one _('I guess' omitted)_

This second cause of the school's… _The_ second cause of the school's…

**Author's notes**: Yey I finally came up with a decent summary!

Those in bold print are from the omniscient POV. (For easy reading purposes).

I really appreciate your critique, southpaw. ;) yes I admit I'm not an expert in Japanese romanji so thank you for clearing that up. About "gomen…", there are some books that say it's two words and some that says it's one. So, I'm not really sure. Hmm, will research more about that.

About Rika-chan's name. No, I didn't borrow it from DNAngel. I never had the chance to watch the anime. I used the name as a tribute to one of the anime characters whose life story I empathize with. Can you guess from what anime? Hehe. About the shifting of the POVs, yeah I was concerned with that. But pretty much the story has been told from Meg's POV (the only time it shifted into third was when Kaito checked his old heist "uniform" and the dream sequence) I really wanted to include the omni pov to make it look like this is what's happening when Meg-chan's not around (just so the people could still see how the other characters are doing) so I decided to just print in it bold. The ones in normal print are Meg's pov. Try to imagine it like, if this in TV, then the ones that says Meg-chan's thoughts are in voice over. I wanted it to look something like that. Well, that's all. I hope you keep on reading!

For Anonymous, I made this chap longer. Thanks for the suggestion!

I know the names I made up/borrowed sucks but just post a comment/review if you have a suggestion regarding a name for future characters (to be used for random classmates, etc.)

I have a survey. Imagine the Detective Boys seventeen years later. What do you think their jobs would be and what would they be like? Will Genta-kun finally lose some weight? Who will end up with Ayumi-kun, etc? Just post a review/comment. I already have something in mind but I appreciate any suggestion. Your ideas might be better, anyways.

Well, enjoy this chap!

o o o

_Chapter 4: The Empty Chair_

**It was only Kudou Souichiro's second day at Teitan High but he felt as if he'd already been there for a month. In his first day, his adviser pulled him out of class, and kept him for half of the day in the teacher's lounge. She neither wanted a sexual favor nor did she gave him an orientation about Teitan High. She only wanted to talk to him about his father.**

"**I used to be a big fan of your otou-san! I think you already know that your otou-san specifically asked the school to put**_**you**_**in**_**my**_**class. Maybe he recognized my name from my old love notes and decided that I would be a good adviser to you!" **

**Tateishi-sensei blushed. "Come to think of it, the two of you look surprisingly alike…"**

**When he returned to his room, all his classmates stared at him like he's some sort of celebrity and girls from other sections would peek into the classroom.**

"**Is it him? The son of Kudou-tantei? What a looker!"**

**Every time he would hear such comments, he couldn't help lowering his head in shame and disappointment. Since he was young, he was only identified with his otou-san and people would only refer to him as "the son of the great detective, Kudou Shinichi." He often wondered if people even knew his name. His life is the idiom "living in someone else's shadow" personified.**

**He knew he shouldn't complain about being the son of an icon because, as he has contemplated several times, it has its benefits. Everywhere he went, people would instantly accommodate and accept him and it seems that everybody wants to be his friend. He was gifted with connections from all over the world and he was granted protection by the FBI-CIA, the organization whom his father works for.**

**So, he didn't find it surprising when the boys of the soccer team begged him to be a member (after playing with them, of course) and he was the least bit shocked to discover love notes posted on his locker.**

**Everybody acted like they knew him since elementary. He should be used to it by now, he thought, but he refuses to be thrown in such a lifestyle. And for what? His otou-san told him that he should get a taste of how schooling goes in Japan, but he knew his otou-san too well. He knew that he has some other plan, and that includes a certain classmate named Kuroba.**

"**When you meet this classmate, tell him, or her, my message exactly as I said it. Understand, Souichiro?"**

**His father gave that command the day before his first day at school. He found it a bit uncharacteristic of him not to just barge in his classroom and tell this mystery classmates the message. Instead, he used him as a pawn, as he did several times.**

_**Will I always be his messenger boy? How do I even know who this Kuroba person is?**_

**Suoichiro tried to approach a random classmate after History class – a black-haired boy, who wore the largest spectacles he has ever seen.**

**"Amakusa Yosuke. You're Kudou-san. Your otou-san is the great Shinichi Kudou," said this boy before he even started talking. Amakusa Yosuke offered him a hand.**

**He flinched at the mention of his father's name but took Yosuke-kun's hand and shook it. **

**"Nice to meet you, Amakusa-san. My question may seem a bit sudden, ano, but, do we have a classmate named Kuroba?"**

**Amakusa quickly withdrew his hand. "And what business do you have with Kuroba-san?"**

"**Ano," he fumbled, remembering his otou-san's condition not to tell anyone of his motive for speaking to his mystery classmate. "Ano, the name sounds familiar, I saw it in the class list that Tateishi-sensei gave me."**

**Amakusa's face brightened. "Oh! Of course it sounds familiar! Her grandfather is Kuroba Toichi, a famous magician and his otou-san is the head of the Tokyo PD. Ano, Kudou-san? Shouldn't you be more interested with Hattori-san? His otou-san Hattori Heiji worked with your otou-san anyway…" he gestured to the dark-skinned girl, sitting beside a pretty, baby-faced girl.**

**Something struck a chord inside Souichiro's brain. "Oh! Rika-chan! I remember!"**

"**You two are friends?"**

**Souichiro shook his head. "Not really, but when we visited Osaka for a few weeks, when we were still living here of course, we stayed at their place."**

"**So you stayed in Japan before you went to America? And I wonder why Rika-chan hasn't approached you yet…" thought Amakusa aloud.**

"**She probably doesn't remember. We were probably around four or three that time. And yeah, I lived here in Beika until I was around five, I think…" mused Souichiro. "Amakusa-san, tell me, who's the girl sitting beside Rika-chan? Why are so many people crowding around her?"**

**Amakusa giggled. Souichiro found this a bit freaky.**

"**Is it her birthday or something?" he asked, "I saw you guys putting away banners a while ago. And If I'm not mistaken, she had gifts on her table this morning."**

**Amakusa gasped. "Amazing deductions, Souichiro-kun! You are indeed Kudou-tantei's son!"**

**Souichiro was not sure if that remark was sarcastic or that Amakusa is just a brilliant actor.**

"**It's princess Megumi's birthday. She's seventeen now… And look at her! Such a princess indeed! And I, Yosuke Amakusa, is actually the president of Princess Meg's fan club! All the boys at Teitan High are attracted to her, one way or another… I suggest you stay away from her this lunch. I bet all the guys would line up to give her gifts!" he said.**

"**Eh, princess? Fan club?"**

"**A princess should have a fan club, of course! Look at that face! Those features! They're fit for royalty! That smile! Ooh and those cherry lips! That porcelain skin – how soft can they be? Those luscious, pretty curls in her hair… Twinkling eyes that shames the stars at night and a melodious laugh that could send happiness in purgatory! Such a princess indeed! And when she pouts or even frowns, or even if she's in a state of sweet sadness – "**

**Souichiro decided to interrupt Amakusa's ode. Not only was it making himuncomfortable, but he was also starting to be bewitched by the charms of the birthday girl. He knew that he shouldn't. He should just focus on his father's command. He can't afford any distractions.**

"**Amakusa-san, what did you say her surname was?"**

**The love-struck nerd shook his head and gave Souichiro a puzzling look. **

**"I thought I told you a while ago. She's who you're looking for. She's Kuroba Megumi-san," Amakusa said.**

"**Sou desu ka…" was all Souichiro said. **

**Before classes were dismissed, he attempted to approach Megumi several times. Every time he did, however, he felt the dagger stares certain members of her fan club were throwing at him. **

**He suddenly wondered if there was a rule regarding talking to**_**the**__**princess**_**. He ended up shaking his head and walking away. He decided to just look for an opportunity to talk to her in private. He had to do that tomorrow but he also had to face a sermon from his otou-san.**

"**I ask you to a deliver a simple message, Souichiro! Why do you constantly disappoint me?" **

**His otou-san was obviously frustrated after he blatantly admitted his unsuccessful mission. **

**"You have tomorrow left to deliver the message. Make sure you tell her exactly what I said."**

**Souichiro sighed, returned to his room and had a very bad dream that night. When he came to class the next morning, pretty much nothing has changed. Boys crowded around Megumi, though she seems to be unaware this. **

**He heard Amakusa-san asking the girl if she was able to return home the previous night.**

"**We saw you entering Rika-chan's place and you didn't leave! You had a party at your house, ne? So how did you get there? Oh, and how was the party, Kuroba-san? Got any good gifts? What did your otou-san surprise you with this year?" the boy asked.**

"**I got home fine, Amakusa-san," she said.**

**Souichiro was starting to stare at her. Her face look that of a doll's. **

"**You must be imagining things," Kuroba continued. "I took the normal route home. And yes, my otou-san did prepare a surprise. He gave me… ano, a dress." **

**She was smiling in a way that Souichiro felt mean she was hiding something.**

"**A beautiful princess deserves a beautiful dress!" said a tall, freckled guy beside Amakusa-san. The other boys, both inside and outside the classroom, nodded in approval.**

**She blushed. **

**"Amakusa-san, you don't need to call me that. Really, I'm not a princess," she said.**

"**Oh, but you are! And we promise you that we will all be your knights-in-shining armor, who will always protect you and never leave your side!" Amakusa-san exclaimed. **

**The boys cheered in chorus. Souichiro thought that they were speaking figuratively. He was shocked to discover later that their pledge was literal. They literally didn't leave her side. Everywhere she went, a group of guys would always be tailing her. This made approaching the Teitan princess extra hard.**

**Souichiro was nearing the end of his wits. Half a day has passed and he still hasn't delivered the message. It was only his second day at Teitan High, but already, he felt like he was trapped in there for a month. **

**He didn't feel lonely. Girls would often approach him, and offer him smiles, friendship and mobile phone numbers. He politely declined and told them that he was busy, which he was. He was hoping to talk to Megumi that lunch but he didn't find her anywhere. Rika was nowhere in sight too. He saw the fans club – not crowding around her, for once – so he thought she was alone, or at least, with Rika-chan.**

**He walked around the school, desperately looking and at the same time, maintaining his cool. His feet led him to the school's gymnasium and as he opened the huge, heavy doors, he sighed at the relief of finding someone he could finally talk to.**

**Determined, he breathed in deeply and walked towards the lone person, sitting at the bleachers. **

**"Ne, Rika-chan!" he started to call.**

o o o

Why would they call me princess? I'm far from one, really. I'd rather be called a magician or a performer, than a princess. Princesses need saving and wait for their prince charming to save them.

Fine, otou-san calls me princess but, I dunno, when he calls me that, it feels different. I know Amakusa-san and his friends only mean well, but I think (okay, don't shoot me for this) that they're too _into_ me. At the brink of obsession, actually. When I arrived for school the day after my birthday, they asked me if I came home all right, and by that, they admitted that they followed me home! Can you say _stalkers_? They said that they would protect me but seriously, Rika-chan as my bodyguard is enough.

They also asked me about my gift, which I found too personal, of course. I said that otou-san gave me a dress, and I wasn't lying. For the first time in my life, otou-san didn't prepare fireworks or anything extravagant. He gave me a simple dress. Well, it's not _that_ simple, of course… it was only… THE COOLEST THING SINCE KAITOU KID'S HEIST UNIFORM! Oh yeah! Otou-san bought me this ensemble that resembles Kaitou Kid's clothes, whenever he was on his heists. But instead of the pants, he bought me a white skirt and knee-high socks whose color corresponded to the polo shirt underneath the white suit.

Otou-san warned me not to tell anyone since the store he bought it from asked for confidentiality, and I agreed. Of course, he also told me not to wear it in front of okaa-san because once she sees me in the costume, she would probably lock otou-san inside her mop closet… for a week (at least)! Such a beautiful thing should be worn, though, so later that night, after my party, I asked Rika-chan to accompany me in my room and asked her to help me into the costume.

I admired myself in the mirror for a few minutes (I look like the female version of Kid! Yay!) and thought that I really looked good in the suit. Rika-chan thought otherwise.

"It's, well, white! It gets dirty easily!"

"I'll be really careful when I'm wearing it. Besides, I'd only wear it to costume parties and stuff like that. It's not like I'm going to wear it every day," I said.

My best friend still looked apprehensive.

"And well, you look like…"

"Nani?" I asked.

"Let's just say that you can be Sailor Kaitou," she said with a frown.

Okay. I know I'm supposed to be mad at her but I can't help laughing. Rika-chan had one of the wildest imaginations, you see. So instead of being mad at her, I punched her playfully on the shoulders and she hit me back with a pillow. A pillow fight begun, but, anyways, let's cut to the chase.

Rika-chan stayed over that night and we planned the details of the dinner with her parents. She said that she will be staying over Honda-san's so I wouldn't worry about a double appearance. She also told me that her parents would pick her up at her pad at 5pm and that she, or rather, I, should wear formal clothes.

We agreed that I would show her my disguise (you know, being in her skin and all, even my imitation of her) tomorrow (which is today) at lunch in the school gymnasium. It's usually empty, especially at lunch. She promised me that she would come but she had to stop by the student council office first.

Okay, I admit that I had another motive for showing her the disguise. Since I knew she would be stuck at the student council for almost the entire duration of lunch break, I took that opportunity to walk around the school with the disguise and had the much-needed peace. I mean, for chrissakes, Amakusa-san and her friends were following me around the whole morning! Being Rika that lunch was sooooo relieving.

After eating in the caf, (where Amakusa-san approached me and asked where I was, or, shall we say, Meg-chan? And I said I didn't know! Haha!) I proceeded to the gym. I sat in the bleachers, facing the basketball court and after a few minutes, the doors of the gym opened. I thought it was Rika, but I was wrong. And I'm glad I was wrong! The person who came in was Kudou Souichiro. Mr. Hotness himself.

"Ne, Rika-chan!" he called as he approached me. Oh bummer. I was still in the Rika disguise. Might as well test the effectiveness of the disguise with him.

"Kudou-san! What are you doing here?" I asked, imitating Rika-chan's voice as well as adopting the Osaka accent.

He sat beside me and smiled.

"I'm glad you remembered me," he said. "And that I found someplace quiet. This school has been, well, no offense, too chaotic for me."

I laughed and patted his back. Ooh, the muscles!

"I'd say the same thing, Kudou-san! But trust me, you'd get the hang of it. I transferred to this school almost three years ago and I was kind of culture-shocked at first too. Otou-san sent me here because he said that I could get a better education here. What about you? Why did you suddenly decide to study here?"

He laughed in a very gentlemanly way. Such a cool voice, too!

"The decision was hardly mine, Rika-chan. You don't mind me calling you that, ne?"

I shook my head.

"It was otou-san's choice. He said I should get a taste of the Japan schooling and all that. But I know otou-san has other reasons…"

"And what is that?"

"That's a secret!" He said as he winked. And goodness knows what I could have done to him if I hadn't any self-control. He looked completely adorable when he winks.

"So," I continued, "Ano, why did you come to the gymnasium? It's lunchtime and I bet the girls are going crazy looking for you. And, well, if they find you here with me like this…"

I gulped. "They might beat me up to death! Even my kendo skills are no match to what a bevy of jealous girls can do!"

He snorted and looked at me as if I've gone bonkers.

"I doubt they'd find me here, Rika-chan. And, ano, I accidentally got here because, well," he said. His hesitation was very evident. "Ano, I was looking for Kuroba-san."

It might have been my imagination to see him blush like that and I felt myself going red too.

"Why were you looking for her in the first place?"

He avoided my eyes and stared at his feet. "I wanted to tell her something…"

Tell me something? Maybe that he loves me? Say it anytime, darling, and I'm yours! Okay, enough with the drama. I really wanted to strip off my disguise right there and then but I knew I had to maintain my character.

"What did you want to tell my best friend, Kudou-san? I swear that if you hurt her or took advantage of her in any way, I don't care if your otou-san sends the FBI-CIA after me, but I'll hunt you to your grave!"

He faced me and started waving his hands in a gesture of disagreement.

"No, it's nothing like what you're thinking. I have to send this message – iie, never mind. Don't worry, Rika-chan. I promise you that I won't hurt your beautiful friend. So… you know where I can find her?"

Okay. Time for more blushing.

"You think she's beautiful? I mean, ano, yeah she's actually coming here. I agreed to meet her here in the gym this lunch."

BAKA, MEG! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO TELL HIM IF THE REAL RIKA SHOWS UP?

He smiled, not noticing the war going on inside me.

"I'll wait for her then. You don't mind me waiting with you, ne?"

"Not at all," I said.

Ooookay. Time for the eerie silence part. I suddenly realized that we were alone in this dimly-lit gym. Less than chaste thoughts crossed my mind. You know what I mean. Disgusted with myself, I pushed these thoughts aside. But goodness, he really looked adorable. With his hand cupping his chin like that, no one can blame me for having these thoughts. He looked so peaceful and so… sad at the same time, as if he was reflecting over something very heartbreaking.

Minutes passed and the real Rika hasn't showed up. By this time, I had already thought of a plan when she comes in. I'd do the disappearing trick. Easy, third-grade stuff.

"Rika-chan?" he broke the silence.

As I glanced at him, he snapped his fingers and a gorgeous, red rose appeared in his hand. "This is for you."

If he were a different person, I would have scoffed and scorned him for that trick. "Corny!" I would say. It was one of the earliest magic tricks that I have learned. However, him doing it was entirely different… it was kind of sweet, ne?

"This is for being very nice to me. I haven't talked to someone like this since I came here. Arigatou gozaimasu," he said and I could feel my heart melting.

"It's nothing," I said as I accepted the rose. "You know, Meg-chan knows how to do magic too. How did you learn that trick by the way?"

I gasped and covered my mouth. BAKA, MEG! YOU TACTLESS, MINDLESS… BAKA! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT?

He seemed to notice my sudden uneasiness. "Oh, you weren't supposed to tell that? It's okay, I'll keep it as a secret. About my magic, well, my obaa-san has been teaching me tricks since I was young. She said she learned those tricks from a great magician. My otou-san would kill me if he knew I was more immersed in my magic than my following in his footsteps. Why can't he just accept that I'm not like him? I'm a completely different person so he shouldn't expect me to be a meitantei like him."

I nodded, suddenly seeing him in a completely new light.

"Oh, I shouldn't rant to you like that. Really, I apologize. Lately, I'm just kind of confused you know," he said before sighing. "You don't mind me saying things like this, do you? I don't have anyone else to tell this... Actually, I'm actually kind of wondering why I suddenly opened up to you. Did you put me under some kind of spell, Rika-chan?"

I was about to protest but end up giggling because of his tease. "First, it's Meg-chan who knows magic and not me. Second, ano, I think you should express yourself more. I thought you were kind of snobbish at first 'cause you rarely talk and it seems like you were avoiding people and all that. But now, hey, you're not such a bad guy… even if you do corny magic tricks…"

He laughed. "Thanks for that. And my magic tricks aren't – "

A phone rang. He frowned and fished out a cell phone from his pocket.

"Moshi, moshi," he answered. "Hai, Haibara-san. Iie… NANI? Okay, I'll be there. Hai, right now."

When he finished talking, he apologized for the disruption and said goodbye. "There's an emergency at home and my otou-san needs me."

"You won't attend the afternoon class?" I asked, deeply disappointed.

He shook his head.

"I guess not. I have to inform Tateishi-san first. And…" he said as gloom spread across his face.

"I haven't talked to Kuroba-san yet! Otou-san would kill me! Ano, Rika-chan, just tell Kuroba-san that I was looking for her. Please? Well, jaa! I guess I just have to prepare myself for my otou-san's sermon."

I scoffed. "It can't be _that_ bad. Well, good luck with whatever you're doing! Jaa!"

He walked away, waving his hand. "Ok! See you at dinner!"

Wait a sec.

"Ne, Kudou-san! What do you mean 'see you at dinner'?"

He stopped on his tracks, just as he was about to close the gym doors behind him. He faced me and frowned.

"I thought your parents already told you that my otou-san invited your family to our place for dinner… and it's tonight, remember?"

My eyes widened. "Oh. _That_ dinner. Of course, I'll be there. Definitely."

o o o

I was standing at the Kudou's waiting room later that night, when I started contemplating the many consequences of my pretend game that lunch. Not only did I tell Souichiro of my, or rather Meg's magic training, but I also made Rika-chan and him closer. I may seem like a bad friend but I can't help feeling jealous. I mean, I'm the one Souichiro talked to – not her! And now they'll be all close and stuff! I already heard some girls talking about how Rika-chan is perfect for Souichiro-kun. Their parents are friends, after all, and both their otou-san are famous worldwide for being great detectives. They also have met each other before and judging by how Souichiro easily talked to Rika, or me (I'm confused now!) it seems as if he had no trouble being comfortable with her.

Auuurgh! Whatever. Right now, I need to focus on my performance. No one should know that I'm not the real Rika-chan. I'm confident enough with my disguises and I was glad that even Hattori Heiji, the famous meitantei of the west, didn't see through my disguise.

"There's something different about you, Rika-chan," said Rika's okaa-san, Hattori Kazuha, when they fetched me at the pad.

I just smiled at her as we walked (more like crossed the street) to the Kudou mansion.

When we entered the house, a twentysomething dirty blonde welcomed us. She introduced herself as Haibara Ai and asked us to wait for dinner in (where else) the waiting room. The Hattori couple left the room, saying that they need to go to the bathroom and I was left alone, with my thoughts and a bunch of framed photographs, all showing the same people – a bunch of kids and old Agasa. I recognized Haibara-san as one of the kids in the photograph. These photographs must be taken at least seventeen years ago. It looked so old…

"I see that the pictures of the Detective Boys interest you," said a familiar voice from behind.

It can't be! Why would _he_ be here? I told him that I would be staying at Rika-chan's! Oh no. Can it be that he discovered our plan?

"Otou-san?" I asked. I don't remember if I used Rika-chan's voice or my own voice! I was panicking!

I didn't want to turn around but I had to face reality and – oh crap. It wasn't otou-san.

The man standing before me looked so much like otou-san. Actually, if it weren't for the expensive-looking navy blue polo and khaki pants, (something otou-san would never wear) I would have thought that it was my otou-san himself!

His eyes were piercing and as he directly stared into mine. He had this look on his face, as if he was piecing together a jigsaw puzzle. After a few minutes of awkward silence and more awkward staring contest, he finally smiled and gestured towards the open door.

"Rika-san, is it?" he asked, giving me a knowing grin that alerted me somehow. "Dinner is ready. If you follow me to the dining room, please."

I nodded and followed him outside into a long, haunting hallway that led to a door.

"Sir," I finally said using the voice of Rika-chan. "You're Kudou-tantei, ne?"

He looked down at me and gave me another smile. "Yes," was all he said as he opened the dining room door.

Inside, Rika-chan's otou-san and okaa-san and even Haibara-san were already seated and were sipping some soup. Both Rika's parents told me that I should already sit and finish the soup before it gets cold. Souichiro was about to take his seat and winked at me. (Waah! He looked so cute!)

I have noticed that even if there were only six people who were going to eat, a seventh platter was served to an empty seat.

"Ne, Kudou-san?" I said to the detective, who was still standing beside me. "I noticed that there's an empty seat. Is it for your wife? Is she coming to dinner as well?"

The detective shook his head. "My wife is still in the United States. She said that she couldn't afford to miss any classes. She's teaching Judo there, you know. This empty seat, however, is reserved for my special guest."

"A special guest, Shinichi?" Heiji-san, Rika's otou-san interrupted. "Is this a lady friend? Don't tell me you're cheating on Ran!"

He sneered at Shinichi, but this was only teasing, of course.

Kazuha was angered by this impoliteness and stuffed a spoonful of soup into Heiji's mouth.

"Is this your way of welcoming a friend you haven't seen for years? Honestly! You haven't matured one bit!"

Heiji removed the spoon from his mouth.

"You almost choked me to death! It's you who hasn't matured!"

I giggled. Both of them reminded me of my own parents. I looked over at Souichiro and noticed that he had his head bowed again, like he was brooding over something depressing… _for the nth time_! Or maybe he was guilty about something.

"You know, Hattori is right," said Kudou-tantei who was still standing beside me. "It is a lady who I am expecting. I thought she wasn't coming but she's here."

He paused and lowered himself to whisper in my ear – "So take your seat, Kuroba-san."

NEXT CHAPTER: VENDETTA


	6. Chapter 5: Vendetta

**Disclaimer**: When I was younger, I wished for Santa Clause to give me the rights for Magic Kaito and Detective Conan. Up to now, I'm wishing for it. Darn, Santa! Did you get caught up in traffic or something?

**Author's notes**: Thanks for everyone who participated in the survey!

GB-chan! You're probably overdosed with something again!

Wow. Thanks to Shina Laris for the reviews. I'm really encouraged to write more. Thanks to anonymous and winter as well.

Ne, southpaw. I didn't mean to single you out. Gomen ;p thanks for that trivia as well. Cool coincidence!

Sorry for the super long time that it took me to update. Our computer crashed and I encountered problems logging in to fanfiction as well and now, thankfully, it's fixed. To atone for this, I made this chap longer!

o o o

_Chapter 5: Vendetta_

**Hattori Rika loathes being accused. Being the daughter of the famous meitantei of the west, she has learned the bitter truth behind every case – justice isn't absolute and sometimes, it doesn't even prevail. **

**More than once, she has heard that the "bad guys" are able to run around, scot-free while the "good guys", who don't deserve punishment, are the ones suffering.**

**Growing up in an environment where murders, trials and violence are discussed in diner as if they were viands, she has unknowingly developed a trauma of being accused.**

**What if she's the one who was accused of a crime one day? What if she wasn't responsible but was punished anyway?**

**Thoughts like these plagued Rika's subconscious almost every day. Little did she know that her paranoia would materialize – twice in just one night!**

**It was the night she chose to stay over at Honda Hataru's, to discuss student council matters and the petition for an all-girl soccer team. She thought that only she, Hataru and some members of the student council were invited for their "business sleepover" but she was wrong.**

**News about the business sleepover reached the very alert ears of Souichiro groupies and all of them decided to crash the supposedly peaceful and productive meeting. They weren't interested about the petition for the all-girl soccer team, obviously. Their vigilance elevated to new heights when they focused on none other than the studious Kendo team captain, Hattori Rika.**

**Rika endured almost three hours of nonstop accusation and questioning from the fan girls. She has thought for a moment that they must be the reincarnation of the Spanish Inquisitors. They kept asking her about her relationship with the transfer student, Kudou Souichiro. She kept convincing them that their relationship was purely platonic, that the fact that they haven't talked since he arrived, but the fan girls remained skeptical.**

"**He's living right across your house! You might be going home together!"**

"**What's he like, anyway? I heard that you were playmates when you were younger!"**

"**I heard that you were seen alone with him in the gymnasium! WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING THERE?"**

"**Your friends are parents, ne? So tell us now, are you two betrothed to each other or something?"**

**Rika wanted to get out of there and luckily, her phone rang in time to save her.**

"**Sumimasen, I have to answer this," she said in a hurry before leaving the room. She walked into the hallway, checked if it was deserted, and answered the phone.**

"**Moshi, moshi! Hai, Meg-chan?"**

"**RIKAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screeched her friend from the other line. Rika moved her cell phone a few inches away from her ears as a reflex.**

"**Sheesh, Meg! You don't have to sound**_**too**_**excited!" she said, laughing. **

**Something told her that her magician of a friend was far from excited. Something told her that she was actually in a deep, terrible panic.**

"**Meg-chan, what's up? Gee, I'm glad you called. I needed to get away from the Souichiro groupies… They've been pestering me with questions and accusations for the whole night! And why – "**

"**Nani? Why are they there? Why didn't Honda-san tell them off or something?" the sweet, angelic voice from the other line queried, panic still evident in her tone.**

**Rika sighed. **

**"You won't believe this but Honda-san herself joined the inquisition! I think the student council president is crushing on the detective's boy as well. I'm kind of frustrated that we're not getting anything done but at least the Souichiro groupies promised that they will help with the campaign… Anyways, don't change the subject! I noticed that when you spoke, you sort of echoed. Where are you?"**

**Fast, short breathing followed. **

**"I'm at the Kudou's. Their bathroom, more specifically! Rika-chaaaaaaaan! Don't kill me! PLEASE don't kill me! You are totally going to kill me!"**

**Rika shook her head. **

**"Tell me the motive for this future crime, Meg-chan! What are you doing in the bathroom in the first place? Aren't you supposed to be at dinner? Or is it finished now? Or – ?"**

"**Iie, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Main dish isn't even served yet. Rika, please don't kill me… You see,**_**he**_**discovered our plan.**_**He**_**knows that I am disguising as you! He even mentioned my name!"**

**The panic that Meg was experiencing was somehow transmitted to Rika. "NO WAY! When you mean**_**he**_**, did you mean otou-san? How did he find out? But your disguise is perfect! I checked you myself this lunch – "**

"**I know! I didn't mean your otou-san, Rika-chan! I meant Souichiro-kun's otou-san! The great meitentei!**_**He knows!**_**He called me by my last name! I don't know how he knew that – "**

" – **then your cover is blown? OH NO! Otou-san and okaa-san will ground me for life! Maybe I should call them and – "**

"**IIE! DON'T DO THAT! Only Kudou-tantei knows! I was about to take my seat when he whispered my name to my ear and told me that he was expecting me, then he went to his own seat and we started eating and all the while, he still called me by**_**your**_**name! I don't know what kind of game he's playing but every time he looks at me, he gives me this cold, scary stare, as if he knows something about me that I don't even know myself! Are all meitantei like that? Seriously! I'm trembling like – "**

**Rika regained her composure and was now focused on solving the crisis at hand and calming her friend. **

**"Meg, listen to me. Wait! Stop talking. Calm down. If your question wasn't rhetorical, then yes. Almost all detectives have that stare. You've met otou-san before, ne? Didn't you notice that?"**

"…**but his stare is different, Rika-chan. It's as if I'm not looking at a meitantei but… a**_**killer**_**, or something…" **

**Her voice was faint as she was unsure.**

"**Kuroba Megumi, you're just in shock because this is the first time that your cover was blown. He's the famous meitantei, Kudou Shinichi, for goodness' sake! Well yeah, I'm a bit disappointed that otou-san didn't discover you, I mean, he's the Osaka PD keibu but if your disguise is really flawless, then what gave you away? How did Kudou-tantei found out?"**

**Megumi paused. **

**"Ano, I'm not sure… What will I do now, Rika-chan? And please don't kill me! I didn't give my disguise away on purpose! And I was in character, swear! I was being bossy, hot-tempered…"**

"**MEG-CHAN!"**

**Laughter from the other end. **

**"Just kidding, Rika-chan!"**

"**Well, I'm glad to hear that you've calmed down. Ano, as long as otou-san and okaa-san doesn't discover our little ploy, then I won't kill you… it was another joke, Meg!" she said upon hearing a grunt at the other end. "Now, get your ass back in there before my otou-san finds you suspicious! One great meitantei seeing through your disguise is enough…"**

"**Hai! Arigatou, Rika-chan!"**

"**Now, I don't know what Kudou-tantei's plan is, but I suggest you play along. Keep your cover, ne? Oh, and, the groupies are taking about me – or you, being with Souichiro at the gym this lunch. Is this true?"**

**Rika heard yet another melodious laughter that sounded very much like wind chimes. **

**"It's a long story, Rika. Ano, I have to go now. Ja ne!"**

**Rika replied with a goodbye and closed her phone. As she entered the room, she couldn't help thinking that since other people are facing more serious accusations, she'd rather be where she is right now.**

o o o

"You're finally back, Rika-chan. I trust you found the bathroom okay," he said with that devilish grin as I entered the dining room.

"Hai, it was easy enough to find. Domo arigatou." I bowed then took my seat.

Seat plan is like this (just so you know) I was sitting beside Rika's okaa-san, Kazuha-san. On Kazuha-san's left was Heiji-san and on Heiji-san's left, sitting at the corner of the table, was none other than Mr. Enigma himself, Kudou-tantei. Now, on the Kudou-tantei's left, sitting across (would the right term be across or in front?) of Heiji-san, was Mr. Hotness, Souichiro-kun and on his left, sitting across Kazuha-san, was the sober-looking Haibara Ai. So I was faced with the empty seat. Yes, Kudou-tantei! Act as my conscience! Gomen if the seat plan was confusing. But you get the idea, ne?

There he is again, smirking like the devil he is, raising his wine glass to me.

"Rika-chan, the main dish is already served… It's chicken cordon bleu."

I looked down at my food. Oh fudgies. It _is_ chicken.

"You look pale, Rika-chan," Kazuha spoke. "What's the matter, love?"

OH FUDGIES! You see, I… don't… really… like… chicken! AT ALL! It's weird that I am scared of chicken, but believe me, I've known people with odder phobias… Take otou-san for example, who's scared of fish. Well, all right, both our phobias are weird. Like father like daughter. Haha.

"Rika-chan, are you going to eat your food? It's going to get cold," said Kudou-tantei in a more uhm, sincere voice.

I nodded. I have to get over this or else Heiji-san and Kazuha-san will discover that I'm not the real Rika-chan. Rika-chan doesn't freak out when fed with chicken, ne?

"Itadakimasu," I said. Then I sliced a piece of chicken (a tiny, tiny piece) and took a bite.

"Rika-chan? Ano, you turned blue…" I heard Souichiro-kun say in a very worried tone. "Ne, Rika-chan?"

Haibara-san seemed to notice the change in me too.

"She sort of froze. Hey kid, what's wrong?"

Kazuha-san leaned closer to me and whispered, "Ne, Rika-chan, if you don't like the food, (it's a bit overcooked for me as well) don't make it too obvious…and don't make a scene! Tantei-san invited us for a meal and it's best that you keep your manners."

Manners? How can I remember them when I feel like I'm suffocating! And no, it wasn't the chicken. I can feel as if something had clasped around my neck…

"Rika? Everything all right, love?" asked Heiji-san, suddenly standing up.

Something was heavy around my neck and chest, something pinning me down… I couldn't breathe…

I saw Souichiro-san, Haibara-san and Kudou-tantei running towards me. Everything started spinning and I started to shake. I could hear laughter – a very familiar laughter… but where is it coming from?

_Heiress of the White Devil, this game is just starting… _

I could hear more laughter. I feel like I'm falling off my chair… And then, everything just turned black…

o o o

**Kuroba Kaito was eating dinner with his wife when he felt a proverbial chill run down his spine.**

"**Ne, Kaito? What's wrong?" asked Aoko as she passed the bowl of rice to his husband.**

**Kaito shook his head. "I felt… never mind. Just a chill. Did you leave the window open? Winter's about to start. You know how it gets this time of the year…"**

**Aoko didn't believe him for a second. **

**"It's closed. Tell me, what's wrong?" **

**Aoko was very worried now. She seldom sees her husband act like something's bothering him. Usually, he's joking around and smirking like he knows everything.**

"**You're worried about Meg-chan, ne?" supposed Aoko. "Well, she's a big girl now. This isn't the first time she slept over at Rika-chan's. You've met the girl. She's trustworthy and responsible, ne? So, no worries…"**

"**No, it's not about that."**

**Aoko then remembered something he told her that lunch. "Oh, it's because of**_**him**_**, is it? Because he's back?"**

**Kaito remained silent and lowered his head in thought.**

"**Don't tell me you two still haven't tied loose ends! It's been seventeen years, Kaito! Don't you think it's time that – ?"**

**Kaito looked up and smiled at her. With a snap of his finger, a rose appeared. "Here. I don't want to see you worry for me like that. Iie, I'm not fretting over his presence. He went home in an ambulance, for goodness' sake! The poor guy has a heart condition… He's no competition, really…"**

**Aoko took the rose but frowned. "I'm not talking about being his competition in the police force. What I meant is… you know… "**

**Kaito suddenly understood where she's getting at. He sighed. "Well then, I guess I just have to finished what I started, ne?"**

**Aoko looked doubtfully at her husband. She knew about his past, of course. Her worst fear is that his jaded history would catch up with him. And right now, with the famous meitantei back, that possibility seemed very, very apparent.**

o o o

I could hear voices.

"I checked for poisoning. Nothing was in her food. Her condition is similar to one who had quite a shock. A heart attack, even."

"Is she going to be all right?"

I could hear crying.

"Just a shock? Are you sure? She's not sick or anything, ne? Ai-kun, please tell me that she's all right…"

"Calm down, Kazuha-kun. She's perfectly stable. I think she's even awake now."

Okay. No need to go on pretending that I'm asleep. I opened my eyes. Darn. It hurts. It feels like I had my eyes closed for days! The light is simply blinding. But hey, it brought everything back into focus. I was in a bed in a room that had a western design. I'm assuming it's one of the guest rooms of the Kudou's.

Everybody was crowding around the bed like I was about to die or something. Kazuha-san's eyes were red (from crying, I suppose) and Heiji-san looked like he wasn't able to solve a case. Souichiro looked very pale and Haibara-san looked sympathetic, for once. Only Kudou-tantei looked as though my incident didn't affect him.

"Rika-chan, I'm glad you're awake now," he said very matter-of-factly. "Here, drink this. This will soothe your nerves."

He handed me a glass of water and a tablet. I merely looked suspiciously at it.

"It's not poison, don't worry. I promise that it won't shrink you or hurt you in any way," he said with a smile.

I yielded. It's true. It did calm me a bit.

"Rika-chan!" exclaimed Kazuha-san as she put her arms around me. "I'm glad you're all right! Baka! You made us worry! And all because you were… what? Shocked? Were you scared of the food? Seriously? Don't make me worry again, understand! I'm having second thoughts about making you live all alone here in Beika… Maybe you're not old enough to take care of yourself, after all!"

Sheesh. Now I know where Rika-chan got her incredible ability to talk fast!

"Kaasan, gomen. I don't know what got into me..." I said, breaking away from the hug.

Heiji-san ruffled my hair. "Your okaa-san is right. Don't make us worry like that. We may have to stay the night until we're assured of your condition and – "

Kudou-tantei put a reassuring arm around his friend.

"No need for that, Heiji. You heard Ai. She's perfectly fine. You have a train waiting for you and if it makes you feel more secure, I will gladly keep an eye on Rika-chan for tonight. She can stay over here, if that's okay with you," suggested Kudou-tantei.

Heiji-san nodded.

"I suppose… That's okay with you, Kazuha?"

The frantic-looking woman nodded as well.

"Take care, love," she said as she gave me one last hug. "We'll be back, promise. Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai," I said as I hugged back then waved goodbye. I saw them leaving the room thus leaving me at the mercy of three strangers. Well, two. Souichiro-kun isn't a stranger anymore, at least. When I glanced at him, he smiled and asked me if I was okay. I replied saying that I was fine. He sat on the bed (Wow! So close to me! I could feel myself going red!) and started telling me about what happened when I fainted.

Frankly, however engaging the conversation is, I was more interested with what Ai-san and Kudou-tantei were talking about. I tried to listen to them, who were only a few feet away from the bed.

"Kudou-kun, you better drink your medicine as well," said Ai, pointing to a big bottle of medicine at the bedside table. "You can't afford any attacks like what happened a while ago in the head quarters. I don't see why you have to go there. I mean, you already have everything that you need from the researches of those in the Interpol."

"I already drank my medicine, Ai! And about what happened a while ago, that was an accident. Besides, I needed to see an old _friend_."

He abruptly stopped and looked at me. _Oh no_. That stare again! He knows that I was listening!

"Souichiro-chan, Ai, could you leave me and Rika-chan alone for a moment. I need to talk to her… _privately_," he said in a very mysterious manner.

This guy is going to give me another heart attack!

Souichiro opened his mouth in protest but decided that it would be best if he just follow his otou-san's command.

"See you in the morning, Rika-chan. Let's walk to school together, ne?"

I gave him a smile. "Hai. Oyasumi nasai, Souichiro-kun."

"Oyasumi," he said as Ai pushed him out of the door.

OH NO. It's only Kudou-tantei and me left in the room! He walked towards me and sat on the same spot Souichiro-kun did. Wow. Up close, they look really alike… and, a lot like my otou-san as well!

"You could stop pretending now, Kuroba-san," he said.

Oh fudgies. He really does know about me.

"A-ano, I don't know what you're talking about, tantei-san." I said in Rika's voice.

He reached for my neck and for a moment I thought he was going to strangle me, but I realized that he was looking for the edge of my mask. Frowning as he couldn't find it, he unbuttoned my white polo (well, not all! Just three buttons!) and inserted his hands inside the thick, starched garment. He was searching me and I couldn't move in objection. Was I under some kind of spell? Maybe the great meitantei knows magic too…

"Here it is!" He exclaimed, thumbing the edge, which was at (gulp) right above my breasts. I could feel my heart beat faster. I felt paralyzed and transfixed as he traced the edge of the mask up to my shoulders...

Slowly peeling the mask off, he began saying. "I know that you still have to use this mask tomorrow so I'll be careful to remove this. Now, let's see the face behind Rika-chan's."

In one swift motion, he removed the mask. As Rika's face dangled in his right hand, I could feel the height of intensity as if his stare burned through my skin.

"You're a very pretty girl," he said. "Your otou-san is lucky to have a princess like you."

What is it with people calling me princess?

"Ano, Tantei-san, I was wondering how you found out that I wasn't the real Rika?"

He smiled. And oddly enough, it wasn't that scary devilish smile that I saw him gave me many times tonight.

"Oh, that. When you were at the waiting room, you called me otou-san before you even saw my face. And I know that there's only one man in Japan that sounds exactly like me. Second, you used a different accent when you called me otou-san. And third, when you turned around to see me, your reaction confirmed that you saw your own otou-san. And incidentally, the very same person who resembles me and sounds like me happen to love disguises as well… Kuroba Kaito – your otou-san, ne?"

This is the perfect time to scream but I still felt like I was still paralyzed.

"Ano, tantei-san, you know my father?"

He smirked. A smirk very much like otou-san's, actually.

"Your otou-san and I… how should I say this? Your chichi and I are not friends, that I admit, but we're not enemies as well. We have this understanding and we owe each other our lives. It's hard to explain, really. However, some things just have to be done. That's why I decided to come back."

"You came back for my otou-san?"

He smirked. "It's complicated, Kuroba-kun."

"Megumi," I said. "My name is Kuroba Megumi."

"Hai. Megumi-san. I think you know what I'm talking about, though," he said. "He can't keep flying away, you know. It was a long time ago but atonement is only proper."

What the heck is he talking about? Flying away?

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kudou-san. You must have the wrong Kuroba."

Kudou-tantei's eyes rounded on me. He laughed after a good, long stare.

"Such a beautiful girl deserves silence and peace, I guess. I never thought that devil had any conscience."

Okay. He's still talking gibberish. I feel like such a baka.

"Wakarimasen… Gomen, I really don't understand," I said.

He stopped laughing.

"Iie… No need for apologies. I may sound like a madman to you right now and it's such a shame that I'm making a fool out of myself in front of such a pretty girl. Megumi-san, I promise you that you will understand all of this very, very soon."

He stood up and walked to the door.

"Oh, and, the Saturday of next week, I'll be holding a party here. Do invite your parents. I have a very important announcement to make," he said.

"Hai. I will try," I said.

"Oyasumi nasai, princess. See you in the morning," he said. He bowed before closing the door.

"Oyasumi…" I called after. I sank back into the very comfortable bed and felt drowsiness creeping in. This has been a very weird day and I'm determined to end it. Before I finally close my eyes, however, I felt something pass by the window. I fought the urge to check it but I could swear that the shadow that this thing cast on the guest room floor looked very much like a huge bird.

o o o

**Kudou Souichiro fumbled with his green tie as he thought of walking with Hattori Rika to school.**

**What will the girls think?**

**He fought off his nervousness with a search to find the reason for his unusual behavior. He considered the possibility that he was attracted to her. After all, she was smart, funny and has this inexplicable talent of making him feel at ease. She doesn't look so bad either. He has to admit that Kuroba Megumi, Rika-chan's best friend, was the pretty one and had captured his fancy since day one, but personality was another thing.**

"**Souichiro-kun! Ready to go to school?" said a girl from behind him. He turned around and saw Rika-chan, all ready for school. That's when Souichiro noticed something odd.**

"**Rika-chan, why do you have Kuroba-san's bag?" he asked as he led the way outside the Kudou mansion.**

**She laughed. **

**"Oh. This? Meg-chan and I exchanged bag sometimes… it's one of those things girls do…"**

"**Oh I see," he said. He paused and bit his lower lip. "Ano, Rika-chan, last night, what did my otou-san tell you? He said he wanted to talk to you privately, ne?"**

**He could tell that Rika fell into a slight panic. **

**"That? It was nothing. He asked me to invite Meg and her family for that party next week. Just that," she said.**

"**Oh. At least I'm not the messenger this time. The reason why I was looking for her was because he wanted me to invite her to dinner yesterday. Anyway, enough about that," he said then he changed the topic and they talked about magic instead. **

**He never met anyone who is as interested as he is in what was considered a dead art form.**

"**Well, I got hooked because of Meg-chan, you know. She's the one obsessed in this," she'd say once in a while.**

"**Well, too bad Kuroba-san wasn't around to make the chicken from last night disappear, ne?" he teased.**

**She hit him with her bag.**

"**Oi!** **That was uncalled for…"**

"**You don't know how it is to be truly scared of something, do you?" she said.**

**He raised his head in thought. "Ano, I'm scared of my otou-san, if you haven't noticed!"**

**She giggled. "Your otou-san seems nice, but I guess he can get pretty intimidating."**

"**Yeah. Well, I heard my otou-san saying before that he met someone who was scared of fish. Now, that's weird!" he said, swinging his suitcase from side to side. "I mean, fish is like the staple food in Japan, ne? Besides rice?"**

**Rika nodded. **

**"Otou-san is scared of fish too! That's why we rarely have fish for food," she paused and quickly added, "…whenever I visit Meg-chan's house, I mean! And I mean,**_**his **_**otou-san and not**_**my**_**otou-san! Haha. Gomen. It's just that sometimes, I feel like I belong to her family already. Haha."**

"**Oh," Souichiro said and pointed to the school gate. "Ano, I'm apologizing in advance if a stampede occurs when we arrive. Girls seem to be appearing out of nowhere whenever I arrive for school."**

**Rika rolled her eyes. "That was very humble of you," she said sarcastically. "Don't worry, I'm used to it. Whenever Meg-chan and I arrive at school, her fans club would be dusting the ground she would walk on!"**

**Souichiro raised an eyebrow. **

**"Special treatment for the Teitan princess? Ano, Rika-chan? Do you mind if we enter the school in another way?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

**Souichiro grinned and pulled the girl into an empty alley. **

**"Want me to fly you to the rooftop? And we'll get off there. It's perfectly safe, I promise. I've done it a million times."**

**The girl weighed the options in her head. After a minute of contemplation, she said, "Okay! What the heck? This isn't the first time I've been used as a guinea pig for a magical experiment!"**

**Souichiro opened his bag. **

**"You won't regret it, I swear! This is going to be so fun!"**

**The boy magician waved his bag around and in an instant, it turned into a contraption that looked like a cross between a paraglide and a hover machine. He attached it to his shoulders and he automatically floated. He pushed on a button that made him turn invisible before lifting the dark-skinned girl off the ground.**

"**We look like newly-weds, ne?" he teased, referring to the way he was carrying the girl. "I wonder what Kuroba-kun will think about this."**

"**We're floating! And I turned invisible when I touched you!" said Rika, holding on very tightly to Souichiro. "And I bet that if Meg-chan will see this, she'd be very envious. How does this work, anyway? Who made this device?"**

"**Magicians never reveal their secret, ne?" he said as they blasted off the ground and flew into one of the school building's rooftop. **

**They landed at ease and as they did, their being invisible ceased.**

"**How was that for an entrance, Rika-chan?" asked the boy magician as he spun around to check on his friend. **

**He thought she was just behind him, but strangely, no one was there. He looked around and realized that he was the only person in the rooftop. He panicked at the thought that he might have dropped her somewhere but he assured himself that he saw her as they landed.**

**Extremely baffled, he descended the stairs and proceeded to the third floor, where he fought the crowd to get to his classroom. Oddly enough, Rika was already seated in her seat, talking to Honda-san, Kuroba-san and Ayame-san and she didn't even greet him as he entered. **

**For the rest of the day, he also found it quite odd that Rika acted as if he didn't exist.**

o o o

"Tadaima!" I greeted as I came home. Nice to be back home.

"Okaeri nasai!" greeted okaa-san, and (I was surprised when I heard his voice) otou-san as well.

"Otou-san! Back home so early?" I asked as I unloaded my school things onto the couch. "Is it your day off or something? I thought law enforcers don't have a day off?"

Otou-san came out of the kitchen, bringing a bowl of noodles and chopsticks.

"Here. Your snack," he said. "I came home early because I wanted to spend some time with my princess. Is that reason enough?"

I frowned. I know otou-san had some other agenda.

"Well, okay, I stormed out of the office a while ago because an arrogant, corpse-magnet baka was pestering me the whole day," he said as he smirked.

"Eh?" I asked, starting on my noodles. I was so relieved that such a hard and trying day is about to end.

"You have a classmate named Kudou, Meg-chan?" he asked, leaning forward.

I nodded. Upon hearing Soucihiro-kun's name, I sort of felt a twinge in my chest. He didn't deserve the way I treated him. I felt really guilty that he has to be involved in our (Rika-chan's and I) ploy.

"Meg-chan, whatever happens, stay away from that boy," he said, his tone of voice making it certain it was a command. "For all our sakes, please."

Okay. That was the last straw. I snapped.

"Why do I have to do that? Isn't it enough that I have to pretend to be someone else just so I can talk to him? Isn't it enough that everyone, including his otou-san would manipulate him as if he was a toy? And now, I'm not allowed to be friends with him?"

Otou-san only understood the latter part of my statement, of course and I'm glad that I didn't have to explain to him. Anger is always a good reason for sudden bouts of unintelligible and unfathomable dialogues.

"Meg-chan, I'm only doing this for your own good. It's very complicated, but you see, his otou-san and I aren't on good terms and – "

"I know!" I said furiously. "Kudou-tantei told me! But I already promised him that we'll be attending his party next weekend! And I don't understand that since you and Kudou-tantei aren't on good terms that Souichiro-kun and I would have to be affected by this!"

"You spoke to Kuodu-tantei? Meg-chan – "

"I'm not really sure how this thing with you and Kudou-tantei started but I'm finding it very unfair that Souichiro-kun and I would need to be caught up in this mess! Is it necessary that you need to pass on whatever grudge you have to us?"

Okaa-san came out of the kitchen, the soup ladle still in her hand.

"Meg-chan, you have to understand your otou-san," she said. "It's really very complicated and you just have to trust us with – "

"What's so complicated? Can anyone stop treating me like I'm a fragile child? If it's really that complicated, don't you think I'm old enough to handle the truth?"

"Meg-chan – "

"NO! I don't care! Whatever the reason for that rule is, if it's keeping me from being friends with Souichiro-kun, then I don't want to understand!" I said before storming up to my room.

NEXT CHAPTER: CONTRA PASSO AND CONTRA POSTO


	7. Chapter 6: Contra Passo and Contra Posto

**Disclaimer**: If I had a body switch with Gosho Aoyama, then I can finally be the rightful owner of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito! But sadly, the supernatural forces never allowed me that experience.

**Author's note**: Thanks for all those who have reviewed!

Last chap was really long, ne?

About this chap's title, Contra passo sort of means retribution, be it reward or punishment. My lit prof (waaaay back in high school) used this term in reference to Dante's Divine Comedy.

Contra posto, on the other hand, means counter-poised. It is actually an art term referred to medieval serpentine-formed sculptures.

I wrote kinda point-blank this time, (Life's been rough lately…) but trust me that it's still exciting and all that.

Well, that's it. Enjoy this chap!

o o o

_Chapter 6: Contra passo and Contra posto_

"Meg-chan. Please let me in," I heard my otou-san say.

Otou-san had been begging me to open my door for about… Oh shoot! It's been almost an hour!

"Princess, let's talk. Please open the door," he pleaded. He sounded so apologetic and I can't stand being mad at otou-san.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and unlocked the door. He was standing there, with a rose in a hand and a cup of tea in the other. I smiled weakly, took the rose and gestured for him to enter.

He placed the cup of tea on top of my study table and sat on the bed. I sat beside him. We didn't talk at first… Only an exchange of sighs cut through the silence.

"Your tea must be getting cold. You should drink it," he finally said.

"I'll drink it later. I'm not in the mood to drink or eat or whatever," I mumbled, twirling the thorn-less rose in my hands. "Ano, why didn't you just transported yourself into my room? There was no need to beg for an hour, waiting outside the door."

He heaved a sigh.

"Princess, you have to learn that magic isn't the answer to everything. There are things that you have to do and face the – ano, normal way. It's harder, but it's more… appropriate."

I nodded, suddenly understanding why. There were a few more seconds of stillness, before I finally broke into tears. (Again!)

"Otou-san, sorry for the way I acted a while ago. I didn't know what has gotten into me! Lately, I'm just so stressed and I've been thinking too much and there are so many – "

Tears flowed down from my eyes. Fudgies. I'm so pa-the-tic! I blame my hormones. Mood swings, ne?

Otou-san smiled and hugged me.

"It's okay, princess. I owe you an apology too," he said as his hand stroked my hair. "It was kind of sudden, ne? I mean, I didn't explain or give any just reasons. And yes, I've been unfair."

"I just really don't understand why everything has to be like this. I'm not sure if I'm just overanalyzing or exaggerating things but... things have been very difficult lately… I think I'm going crazy, otou-san… besides that, I've been having odd dreams, hearing things…"

"They're just dreams, Meg-chan. You don't still dream about monsters, do you? Ano, you mentioned Kudou-tantei… Did he contact you somehow?" he asked.

I have to lie. I can't tell him about my failed disguise!

"He went to school and talked to me. He just told me about the party."

"Just that?"

I nodded.

"Hai. What else could we talk about? He didn't mention anything – oh wait, he did mention you. He said that you… Well, he mentioned you and that he needs to finish something. And I remember him saying something about can't keep flying away or – "

Otou-san laughed.

"Kudou-tantei isn't well lately. He's very, very sick, Meg-chan. He's been having heart problems and just yesterday, he had an attack and he was in the station – "

I covered my mouth in shock. "What was he doing in the station anyway?"

"Same thing you were doing when you visited the station when you were ten," he said with a smirk.

"He was looking for Kaitou KID files? Why would he be doing that? I thought KID's case was closed? Well, not closed like it's been solved but no one's working on it anymore. Ojii-san himself said that the case was hopeless – that KID may be a phantom after all!"

It seemed that otou-san wasn't listening to my ramble anymore.

"Kudou-tantei intrigues me," he said. "Meg-chan, I changed my mind. We'll be attending that party Kudou invited us to. Next weekend, ne? And about Kudou-tantei's kid, well, it's not like I'm forbidding you to see him but be careful – especially if he's around."

I looked up at him. There was some mad glint in his eyes. Otou-san seemed different somehow, like he was someone I never met but have always known.

o o o

**There were two loud knocks on the door before a very sleepy Hakuba Sonoko answered it.**

"**Madam, there is a call for you. It's long distance – from the New York," said their butler as he offered Sonoko the cordless phone. Sonoko frowned as he snatched the phone away from the young butler's hand.**

"**Ran, do you even know what time it is here?" yawned Sonoko to the receiver.**

**There was a giggle at the other end of the line. **

**"Gomen, Sonoko. I didn't realize that. It's just that I needed to talk to you about Shinichi."**

**Suzuki yawned. If this is just another one of their lovers' spat, then she'll take the earliest flight to New York and strangle Ran herself.**

"**You see," Ran continued. "I'm worried about him and Souichiro…"**

**Sonoko grunted. **

**"C'mon Ran! Those two are old enough to take care of themselves! Fine, Shinichi can be stubborn at times and Souichiro zones out… A lot, actually… But they'll be perfectly fine! Last time I've been to Japan – "**

"**There is a woman, Sonoko," interrupted Ran and this brought Sonoko to silence and shock. **

**"Her name's Josephine. Shinichi has been muttering her name in his sleep, just days before their flight," Ran continued.**

"**WAIT! Josephine you say? Odd. That's the title of the new movie Saguru is making… It's about Josephine Balsamo, archenemy of that fictional thief Arsene Lupin, Anyways -" thought Sonoko aloud.**

"**NANI?"**

"**I've told you about it last week! That reminds me – Shinichi has been calling here the past few weeks. He has talked to Saguru about…" Sonoko paused, unsure if she needs to reveal the information. "Ano, about hairs…"**

"**Hairs? They're going bald already?"**

**Sonoko snickered. **

**"Iie! Hair as in some kind of evidence. I'm not sure, Ran. I only overheard them. There, there. I'm sure Shinichi isn't cheating on you. Maybe that Josephine he's talking about is my Saguru's Josephine the movie, ne?."**

**There was a very lengthy sigh at the other end of the line. **

**"I suppose. Ne Sonoko, I may be paranoid but I can't help feeling worried about those two. You know that feeling I got when Shinichi ran off that night? Remember? When he was shrunk? I have that feeling again…"**

**Sonoko was caught in between hurting her friend and letting her live in an ignorant bliss. Should she tell her about Shinichi's attacks? Is it possible that she hasn't heard of them yet? She shrugged and decided to change the topic. **

**"Paranoid. Paranoid. Paranoid. Seriously Ran, ever considered that you were just missing them?"**

**There was a pause. **

**"You're right. Maybe that's it. And maybe you're right about Josephine being the movie as well," said Ran. "I'm sorry for being such a worrywart, Sonoko. And I'm sorry to bother you this late at night."**

"**Hey, what are friends for? Ano, I better get back to sleep. I have a long day ahead of me. See you soon? Try to visit London if you can. Saguru's about to start filming and I'll be all alone again…"**

**Ran smiled and considered it. **

**"Ano, Sonoko, I have an even better idea!"**

o o o

Sometimes I think I really am going crazy. I can't get Kudou-tantei out of my head! It's been a week since I last saw him and I can't get the image of him moving his hand inside my shirt… Waah! It's bothering, I know. Oh fudgies, I hope I'm not crushing on him as well! That would be too gross. He's as old as otou-san for crying out loud! But I've been dreaming this last week this certain scene: we were having dinner and doves were flying everywhere and he takes my hand and asks if I can be his Josephine.

Who the f is Josephine? I heard Hakuba is filming a movie called Josephine but that's about it. Oh, here comes Rika. She looks happy.

"Meg-chan! I remembered something!" she said as she came hurrying towards me, bumping into at least three classmates and knocking down a table.

"What got you excited, Rika-chan? Were you successful with the petition for the soccer team?" I asked.

Rika smiled. "Not yet! Anyways, it's about your dream! Your mystery dream, remember? The one you told me about last week? About the black angels and white devils? I told you I've heard of black angels before and I was right! We did study about it in world history – about the Passover? A story in the Christian bible says that when the Hebrews were enslaved in Egypt, Yahweh sent the angel of death to take away the first-borns of every Egyptian household! The angel of death was rumored to have taken the shape of black smog, thus the term black angel! Brilliant, ne? I remembered it while I was in the shower…"

I gasped. Now I remember!

"Oh and there was this part where dead bodies would fall around everywhere the black angel went! The black angel was the origin of Death with scythe," Isaid.

Oh fudgies. You won't believe who suddenly appeared behind Rika and tapped her shoulder.

"Sumimasen, Kuroba-san, is it okay if I talk to Rika-chan for a while?" asked the pretty boy with baby blue eyes.

Rika spun around and I could tell that she was in shock. Her mind works fast and though this seems like it's a good thing, it's not for me…right this very moment…

"Ano, Kudou-san, you mind if Meg-chan and I have a little washroom break first?" she asked, suddenly taking hold of my hand and dragging me up, towards the door, into the corridor and into the bathroom…

"All right but hurry! Furukawa-sensei may be coming any moment!" I heard Souichiro call after us.

Inside the bathroom, Rika checked if all the stalls were empty. They are? Good. She locked the door and got to her knees.

"Please, Meg! Please! Pretend to be me again! I promise that this will be the last time! Tell him (as me) to stay away from me, please! His fan girls are _not_ leaving me alone!"

I slapped her (not that hard, of course) and pulled her up. "Don't beg like that again! It's degrading. And why don't you just tell him that yourself? Why does it have to be me?"

Rika frowned as she with tinkered with the hem of her blouse. Sheesh, I've never seen Rika this distressed. Those fan girls must be really getting to her.

"He might ask me something that only the two of you know. And we've been avoiding him for a week now so I think a confrontation is only right," she said.

She paused a very reflective pause and I felt so guilty that moment. She was right – no matter how much I rebelled against otou-san, I still kind of followed him. I've been avoiding Souichiro for days and last weekend, I bumped into him in the library and I kind of ignored him. Baaad, Megumi, bad.

"Ne, Meg? Do you think it's time we tell him of your dinner disguise?" Rika asked, worry showing on her face.

I frowned and thought about it.

"No, let's keep things the way they are. Well okay, I'll pretend to be you one last time and tell him to get off your back," I said.

Rika hugged me real tight. "Arigatou, Meg-chan!"

I broke off the hug.

"Okay but hide in one of those stalls until I get back. And hide real good. We can't afford somebody seeing two Rikas," I said.

Rika nodded and did as I told her. I, on the other hand _did my thing_ (like I'm going to tell you the secrets to any of my tricks! Haha!) and came out of the bathroom as Rika.

"Rika-chan! There you are! I wondered why you took so long!" shouted the very same guy, who put a hand on my shoulder as I was going back to the classroom.

I screamed a bit. Who wouldn't really? Putting a hand on somebody else's shoulder (especially if they're turned back) is something only stalkers do. Seriously.

"Kudou-san! You scared me! I thought it was – "

He was looking around, his hand still on my shoulder. "Where's Kuroba-san?"

"She just passed. You didn't see her?" I lied. "And, ano, Kudou-san, do you mind?" I pointed to his hand.

"Oh," he said. He blushed. So cute. Like his otou-san. Oh fudgies. Did I just think that?

"Ano, Rika-chan, can I ask you something?" he asked, sounding serious now.

I laughed.

"Here in the middle of the corridor where everyone passing is staring at us? Sure! Ask me anything and I bet it'll be in the evening news later!"

He frowned.

"Fine I get the sarcasm," he said. "I have a feeling that Furukawa-sensei won't be arriving anytime soon so you think the rooftop is a good place?"

I nodded and we walked towards the rooftop. Oh fudgies. The same rooftop we landed in, only a week ago. The feeling of him carrying me suddenly flooded my thoughts. I felt myself blushing._Really, Meg? Who do you like? The father or the son? Make up your mind, dammit!_

I locked the door going to the rooftop (as he told me to) and I watched him lean against the railing. He's not going to jump is he?

"Ne, Rika-chan." He covered his eyes with both his hands. "I think I'm going crazy. Tell me, did we walk to school exactly one week ago?"

"Hai," I said. Oh fudgies. Why didn't I deny it?

"And we flew to this rooftop, ne?"

"Hai,"

"Arigatou,"

Nani?

"Ano, why did you thank me?"

He walked towards me, smiling.

"I just want to assure myself that I didn't imagine you – that I didn't imagine talking to you or having fun with you. I've noticed that you've been avoiding me lately and I won't even ask why. You have your reasons and it's not my business," he said.

Silence. I hate silence! Why are difficult talks like these happening lately?

"Gomen, Kudou-kun," I said. "It's complicated and I can't explain. But please, don't think that I don't want you as a friend. You're an… okay guy."

He smiled. Fudgies. I can melt with that smile!

"You're okay for a girl, too. You're just weird sometimes. You're different when we're alone and you're different when we're around people," he said. "Honestly, Rika-chan, I think you're two persons at times. No offense intended, of course! I mean, I like you but you're too cold…"

Oh sheesh. I'm Meg, Souichiro-kun! You like Meg and not Rika! I'm Meg! Waah! Why can't I tell him? Oh yeah.

"It's about otou-san isn't it?" he suddenly asked. "Did he tell you to stay away from me or something? That I'm good for nothing and that I should stop with my magic? He told you that, didn't he?"

No, Souichiro-kun. _My_ otou-san told me to stay away from you. And I don't know why. And magic is good for something, trust me.

"Tell me, Rika-chan. Please answer me. It's driving me mad! And otou-san… I just know he has something to do with this!" he said. "O geez, I told you that I won't care for your reasons for ignoring me but here I am, blabbing away like some – "

I giggled. Really, he sounded funny that time. He should talk to himself more often.

He pouted. "Here I am confessing my heart out and you laugh. Arigatou, Rika-chan for stepping on my dignity and poise."

I laughed. "It's not that, it's just that – "

_I think I'm in love with your otou-san_. Oh fudgies. Good thing I stopped myself from saying that.

"I can't believe you overanalyzed this. The only reason I'm avoiding you is because your fan girls have been pestering me for the past week. They won't lay off me – swear! They think something is going on with us and if they find out about this, they won't give me a rest!" I said.

There, that was kind of true, ne? He's talking about Rika, after all. Not Meg. Not me.

"Oh," he said, sounding very relieved. "Just that? All this time I thought – never mind. Ano, can you tell me why Kuroba-san seems to be avoiding me as well? I saw her in the library last Saturday and she walked right past me."

"Well, any girl, especially someone as pretty as her, if seen with you, would be another suspect, ne? And she's only avoiding trouble. She's having more than she could handle lately," I said, now the one who's all sentimental and leaning against the railing.

"Really?" asked Souichiro-kun, as he sat beside me. "I always thought that she's that kind of girl who has somebody else to solve her problems. You know, spoiled and all that. She thinks too highly for herself too. I mean, she struts around like she owns everybody, too snobbish to even say hi to a classmate in the library."

THAT'S IT! I'LL TURN THIS PRINCE TO A FROG!

"What made you say that? You don't even know her, you know. She's more… complex than that!"

Souichiro-kun rolled his eyes.

"Riiight. Doing magic and pranks and having someone else's sorry ass pay for the mess she made," he said.

Where is this coming from? I stood aghast, in shock, stunned…

"I've heard from Amakusa-san that the princess was a bit of a prankster during her early days and would let the very willing boys take the blame," he said then shrugged. "I don't want to believe it but she seems like the type who does those things. A beautiful girl, who's probably bored with her life… I bet no one has a chance with her."

"What made you say that?" I asked, my hands at my waist. "But that's kind of true… she did say that the only man she'll marry is Kaitou KID…"

Oh fudgies. Loose lips! What did I just say?

"She said that?" he asked, trying very hard to suppress a laugh. "Whoa. She _is_ weird! Kaitou KID? Isn't he an urban legend of some sort?"

Why am I making a fool out of myself?

"Yeah. Hey, why are we even talking about her?"

"You're right… You know, I kind of liked her for a time, but she's not like you. I'd still choose you over her any day!" he said as he took my hand.

I blushed.

"You're just saying that. Ne, can I ask you something?"

"Hai. Shoot."

"How's your otou-san doing? I heard that he's been having some ano, heart attacks," I said.

He frowned at me.

"I'm still not sure. I don't see him anymore. During the day he's locked up in the lab in the basement with Ai-san," he said. "At night, he forbids anyone to bother him in the study. I heard him practicing a speech. I don't know what's it's for but I'm betting it's for the party this Saturday. You're coming, ne? And Kuroba-san too?"

I nodded.

"Yes, we've been invited. Your otou-san said he needed to announce something important. I also heard that he's been researching about – "

The bell rang.

"We'll be late!" I said, standing up.

"I don't feel like going to class," he said and in a blink of an eye, I saw him climb up the railing.

"Get down, Souichiro-kun! You might fall! And the wind is strong!" I shouted at him. "Baka! Get down now!"

He didn't give me a reply. He just waved at me as he jumped off.

WAAAAAAH! Did he just commit suicide? OH NO! Quickly, I ran to where he jumped off and surveyed the ground. No sign of any mangled corpse lying around there.

"Souichiro-kun! Where did you go? Souichiro-kun? We'll be late for class!" I continued shouting. I didn't notice that I started crying because of worry. "SOUICHIRO-KUN!"

"Boo!" came a voice from behind me. I turned around and there he was, hovering in the air, smirking like some idiot – a really hot, good-looking idiot.

"Scared you, didn't I?" he asked as he scooped me off the ground.

"Put me down, baka! We'll be late for class! Or are we going to fly there?"

I saw us turning invisible again. We hovered higher. "I told you, I don't feel like going to class. Let's take a break, ne? Let's go to an amusement park or something?"

"Baka! Souichiro-kun!" I sighed and finally resigned myself to the idea. I have no choice anyway and I did feel like taking a break.

"Fine. Let's go to the movies first."

"Sounds like a great idea," he said. "Now hold on tight!"

I did and we flew higher until we were at level with clouds. Heck, right now, I don't care what happens next. I'll just enjoy every minute of this little adventure.

As I looked down at the school (that looked so much like a doll house from way up here) I can't help feeling that I've forgotten something…

o o o

**Thirty minutes of their first period have already elapsed when Amakusa Yosuke noticed that Hattori Rika, Kuroba Megumi and Kudou Souichiro were all absent.**

_**Odd**_**, he thought. He was sure that he saw Megumi and Rika that morning. He also found it odd that all their school things were in the classroom.**

"**Furukawa-sensei, Rika-san, Megumi-san and Souichiro-san are not present but their things are," he interrupted their Literature teacher, who was reading lines from Romeo and Juliet. **

**"Shall I go look for them? They might be in trouble, or danger for all we know," Amakusa said.**

**The classroom grew noisy with hushed conversations, all cooking up some conspiracy theory about the whereabouts of their classmates. Some said that they skipped class and the others thought that they were in the clinic.**

"**Hai, Amakusa-san, you may look for them. Inform your adviser if you haven't spotted them anywhere,"replied their teacher.**

**Amakusa nodded and rushed out into the soccer field. He knew that Rika and Souichiro went up to the rooftop that morning. The best place to get a partial view of the rooftop was in the soccer field.**

_**Odd**_**, he thought. No one was there. Then unexpectedly, he saw a shadow of a large bird cutting across the empty field. He looked up and saw nothing. He thought he was going crazy and decided to just head back to the classroom.**

**When he returned, their teacher informed him that Rika was found hiding in the bathroom stall just a few minutes ago and was now in Tateishi-sensei's office for questioning.**

_**Odd**_**, he thought.**

o o o

**There are times when Kudou Shinichi thinks that he's going crazy. For one, he can't get Kuroba Megumi out of his head. It's been a week since he last saw the girl and ever since, he has been dreaming about her.**

**He dreamt that they were having dinner and doves were flying everywhere. He then takes her hand and asks her if she can be his Josephine.**

**He knew Josephine, of course. Like Kaito, she has been haunting him. However, this "haunting" began even before he left for Japan. In fact, the very reason why he went back was because of her.**

_**It's Saguru's fault!**_**He told himself.**

**Almost a month ago, Hakuba Saguru told him of his latest movie project.**

"**It's about Josephine Balsamo III, archenemy of Arsene Lupin. You know the chap. He's that gentleman thief Holmes has been trying to catch," Hakuba said over the phone. "The movie is about her revenge. Lupin's been beating her at her own game and years later, she stole his son and raised him to hate his own father. In some sense, she justified stealing Lupin's son. Said it was his contra passo."**

"**Contra passo?"**

"**A term for retribution. She said that he only got what he deserved," Hakuba said. "It's a twisted sense of justice but I see her point. Quite a controversial character, that girl… Ne, you don't mind if I borrow Ran to do some parts?"**

"**Not at all," replied the detective as he mused about contra passo.**

_**Everyone needs to get what he or she deserves... One way or another, we should pay for all our sins, debts… Someday, we will have our reward…**_

"**I'm flattered that you bothered to consider my philosophy…"**

**Shinichi froze as he felt a cold wind rush past his back. He looked around and realized that he was alone the library. But he swore that he heard the voice of a woman. He dismissed the idea that an intruder could get past the security he set-up to guard his house.**

_**Ran is sleeping already and Souichiro must be playing video games in the living room, **_**h****e thought**_**. It's just the three of us here. You're just tired, Shinichi. You better go to bed as well.**_

**So he stood up, walked to the door and when he was about to turn the knob, he heard the voice again.**

"**I'm real, detective. Don't go to bed yet – I have something to tell you…"**

**He looked back and saw a woman sitting in the chair he was in only a minute ago.**

"**Who are you?" he asked, finding it absurd that he was talking to something that might as well be the product of drinking too much sleeping pills.**

"**You know who I am," said the woman in an alluring voice. "And you know why I came."**

"**Contra passo…" Shinichi whispered as he sat beside the lady.**

**He can't remember much of what happened that night – only that since that day, he's been having heart attacks and that the woman would appear every now and then, checking if their plan was in motion. The woman was happy with the way things have been progressing.**

"**You've proven yourself, detective," she would say when she visits him at night. "You're a legend for a reason. And only a legend could topple down another legend, right?"**

**Shinichi would nod automatically, as if under a spell. "But he's**_**dead**_**now… I mean, he's not at large anymore."**

**The woman would only smile mysteriously. **

**"He will resurrect himself," she would say. "I can feel it. He's only bidding his time – and it's drawing near."**

_**He will resurrect himself**_**, Shinichi has told himself repeatedly these past few weeks. And only a week ago, he saw a guarantee of this phenomenon in the form a little girl, who loves playing with disguises.**

"**Tonight, my dear friends, I have gathered you all to take part in history," he exclaimed as he paced around the library that fateful Saturday night. **

**He could already hear the party going on downstairs.**

**"Tonight, I am announcing the – "**

**There was a knock on the door.**

"**Enter," he said and Haibara Ai entered the library.**

"**Kudou, they're all here. I have gathered them in the living room as you have requested," she said.**

"**Even him?"**

"**Hai. I wasn't expecting him to come, but yes, he's here," she said.**

"**And the girl?"**

"**Yes, even her," she said.**

**Shinichi smiled. **

**"Good," he said as he walked down the stairs.**

**He continued practicing his speech.**

"**Tonight, ladies and gentlemen, I am here to announce that I am opening the case of Kaitou Kid and I assure you that I, Kudou Shinichi, have gathered enough evidence to reveal who he is… I will finally catch him."**

NEXT CHAPTER: THE ELUSIVE


	8. Chapter 7: The Elusive

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan. Just that - the simple truth. I don't own Sherlock Holmes or Arsene Lupin either.

The futuristic inventions mentioned here are either inspired by Back to the Future of products of my wild imagination.

**Erratum**: I forgot to put the next chapter part in the last chap! Oh no!

**Author's Notes**: Thanks for all those who reviewed! Uhm, I held back the details in the last chap 'cause I thought I might be giving too much away. Thanks for the suggestion!

Btw, since it's near Christmas, I decided to make mini-fics that are lighter and more Christmasy. Please check it out if you have the time. One is called _Christmas Survey_and another is a series called _Daytime reflections_. It's a four-part story and the titles are as follows_: Afternoon Chat, Midnight Phone calls, Early Morning Rumours_ and _Nighttime Lullabies_.

That's it! Enjoy!

o o o

_Chapter 7: The Elusive_

I've never contemplated how dangerous and frightening silence is… until now.

Despite being in the noisy and jam-packed living room of the Kudou's, I felt alone. I call this unwanted solitude… In layman's terms, Rika-chan isn't talking to me.

But maybe it's because I was avoiding her. I was too ashamed to face her after what happened the other day. I heard she was brought into the principal's office (after being discovered hiding in the bathroom) for skipping class and she didn't come to school after that. It's my entire fault, obviously.

Good thing there are many people in this party that can distract her. Kudou-tantei is really something. He invited all the prestigious people in society. Only the emperor's family and the prime minister aren't here.

I feel so left-out. Okaa-san and otou-san aren't helping out in making me feel comfortable either. Okaa-san was talking to Kazuha-san and Heiji-san; otou-san was nowhere in sight. He said he'd just go to the bathroom for a while but I haven't seen him since.

I started to roam around the living room / ballroom. Yes, Kudou-tantei transformed his lonely -looking living room into a ballroom. All the furniture were moved… somewhere… and circular dining tables were scattered all around the room. Antique pieces of sculpture and sofas dotted the room too.

The middle of the room was quite bare, and it is where the guests socialized and danced. Oh yeah, there is an expensive looking chandelier that lighted up the "dance area" as well. Theme of the party is white and blue. There were blue and white balloons, the curtains were white and blue and even the waiters were dressed in these hues.

Enough about that, as I was saying, I was walking around the room, looking for someone I could talk to. Souichiro-kun would do. I mean, these past few days, I've been talking to him. Okay, as Rika. I've been doubling as Rika and Meg during the days when Rika was absent. Yes, it's quite tiring, answering two sets of tests and assignments… Yes, I almost had asthma for using those blow-up dolls… but I have to take the responsibility, right? It's my fault why Rika isn't going to class.

I checked her house, of course. Obviously, she isn't there. It kind of hurt me that she didn't even leave a note or something. But hey, one of the advantages of this set-up is that I can talk to Souichiro-kun as much as I like… _as her_. It's lame, I know. Sometimes, I wish I could talk to him using my own body, using my own voice! The truth is I've never talked to him as Megumi. Isn't that ironic?

Okay, that's too much drama. Where was I? Oh yeah, I was walking around the room, looking for someone to talk to when -

"Megumi-kun, is that you?"

I turned around.

"Yoshida Ayumi-sensei?"

Our beautiful, svelte, primary schoolteacher winked at me.

"That's right! Last time I saw you, you were probably this tall!" she said and she raised her right hand up to her waist.

"And you've changed a lot too, sensei!" I said then I told her how great she looked - her hair flowed down until… hmm, just below her shoulders and she had some great highlights. Her red, low-cut, cocktail dress, showed no mercy as well. All police officers' eyes were drawn to her. Speaking of, there are sooo many police people running around in this party. That's just my opinion. I'm guessing Kudou-tantei has a lot of police friends, though none of these officers look friendly. Those in my otou-san's division were also invited and they've been asking me for like, forever where otou-san is.

"And how are you now, Megumi-kun?" she asked as she beckoned me towards an antique-looking recliner, where we sat. "I bet all the boys are lining up to be your boyfriend! Or are you still doing pranks?"

I scoffed. "Ayumi-sensei, do you still remember that? I stopped pulling pranks a long time ago..."

Ayumi-sensei raised a brow.

"Fine! I stopped a year ago…"

Ayumi-sensei crossed her arms.

"Okay, I _tried_ to stop," I admitted, throwing up my hands in the air as a sign of resignation.

Ayumi-sensei laughed. "You were always the trouble-maker in my class. So far, you and Souichiro-kun, were the most mischievous students I ever had! I can still remember the time you and Souichiro-kun tried to set Meimei-chan free! Remember Meimei-chan, the rabbit? Both of you were always scheming and honestly, I think both of you scared the other - "

Wait a sec.

"Sensei, did you mean Kudou Souichiro? Kudou-tantei's son? He was a classmate of mine?"

Ayumi looked at me in utter disbelief.

"You don't remember?"

"Are you sure it was that Kudou Souichiro? It might be another Souichiro," I said.

Ayumi-sensei rolled her eyes. "The two of you belong to the first class I taught. I was only nineteen and I was just substituting for Kobayashi-sensei. Of course, I'm sure. The two of you stood out from all the other students I have taught since," she said.

Her gaze then fell towards the open window, where the full moon is visible.

Hmm, no cloud tonight, eh? The outside, in contrast to the room we're in, looked more peaceful (obviously) and enigmatically, less distant.

I chose to remain quiet_. How can I not remember that I was classmates with Souichiro-kun?_

"It was after teaching your class that I decided to pursue teaching, would you believe that?" she said, smiling.

"Ano, so you've been teaching all these years? But the last time I saw you was when I was still in primary school!" I asked. I tried to increase the volume of my voice. The conversations of the other people in the room were kind of getting in the way. I could barely hear what she's saying.

"I think it's safe to tell you since your father is a keibu, anyway. See, besides teaching, I've been going around Japan, undercover, and stuff like that," she said, raising her pointer finger to her lips. "Don't tell anybody, though. Only - "

Someone is running towards us. I could feel it even if my back's turned.

"Ayumi! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Here's the champagne I promised to get you," said a tall, freckly (but not so bad-looking) male who's probably the same age as Ayumi-sensei.

Fudgies, he looks rich! First thing that caught my eye was the glittering watch in his hand. Last time I checked, those were worth at least quarter of a million dollars.

Ayumi-sensei stood up and took the champagne from the man's hands.

"Gomen, Mitsuhiko. I should've stayed where I was, but I didn't like it there," she said. "It's too crowded and I didn't like being left alone. Oh, before I forget. Megumi, this is Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko. He's an old friend of mine."

I stood up and bowed. "Nice to meet you, sir." _Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko_… Now, where have I heard of that before?

"And this is Kuroba Megumi. She's the daughter of Kuroba-keibu and one of my first students," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Megumi-kun," he said as he gave a bow.

Hmm. He looked worried for some reason.

"Ano, sumimasen," he said. "I have to get back to Ai now. I left her at the table. Nice to meet you again, Megumi-kun."

Both Ayumi-sensei and I bowed.

"Sensei, Tsuburaya-san, I think I have heard of him before," I said. "Is he some scientist or - "

Ayumi took a sip of the champagne.

"He's a world-renowned physicist, who trained under Agasa. Of course you've heard of him. He's been creating hover boards for years now."

Sou desu ka! Oi! What's wrong with Ayumi-sensei? As Tsuburaya-san walked away, the light and spunk that Ayumi-sensei exuded before unexpectedly faded away. I could feel that her thoughts were lost somewhere in the past. Her eyes look sad.

"Mitsuhiko and I were best friends. Together with Ai and Genta and Cona - I mean, Shinichi-nichan," she said. She paused and I was eager to hear more.

"When Shinichi changed back to his real self, I became really depressed and confused. I was only a silly little girl back then but I loved Conan," she said. "I felt helpless after he turned back into Shinichi. I always thought that he'd be around to save me."

I opened my mouth to offer her words of comfort but found no words strong enough to give her the assurance she needs.

"Mitsuhiko was there to help me out," she continued. "Ai went to America and Genta and Mistuhiko and I studied in the same high school. The three of us were tight - that is, until graduation. My family moved to Nakagawa and Mitsuhiko was granted scholarship to MIT."

I cut in, "So, the three of you sort of fell apart?"

She nodded.

"Something like that. I found out that Ai was studying in MIT too and - I don't know… I think I felt jealous," she said.

I saw her wipe a tear away with a finger. "It's true what they say. You never know what you have until it's gone."

Gone, eh? I thought of Rika. I hope we won't drift apart…

"Akako-san!"

Dare? I mentally hoisted myself out of my pool of reflections. I saw Ayumi-sensei hugging a statuesque figure, pristine from head to toe. I got a good look at her when they broke off the hug.

Fudgies. Sublime would be an understatement. She is a goddess. Black penetrating eyes, silky black hair, black flowing dress… The shiny red pendant that hung around her neck was enchanting… and so is she. She looks like a character from a fairytale book. She looked dangerous… dangerously enchanting.

"I see we have a magician in our midst," she said. Her voice is cold, like wine (or poison) seeping through your very heart.

Ayumi-sensei laughed.

"Megumi, this is Koizumi Akako," Ayumi-sensie said. "She works undercover with me. I've been her partner several times. Next to her, I look like her maid!"

"Don't say that, sensei!" I turned to Koizumi-san and bowed. "Yoroshiku Onegai, Koizumi-san."

"And Akako, this girl is - "

Koizumi-san smiled a most mysterious smile.

"Kuroba Megumi, daughter of the _elusive_ Kuroba Kaito. He used to be a classmate of mine," the mysterious Koizumi-san said.

Oi, oi! Classmate? So she's as old as otou-san and okaa-san? How come she looks younger than Ayumi-sensei? No offense.

"_Princess_," Koizumi-san spoke. "You understand that there is such a thing as fate? Lucifer told me that the white devil would rise out of the darkness and resurrect himself. Like you, I've been waiting for him."

She laughed and walked away. Yeah, creepy.

Wait a sec_. White devil?_ I felt a chill run down my back. A strong wind blew past my face. Somebody is watching me - I could feel it.

"Forget Akako-san, Megumi. She's a bit weird but agreeable nonetheless," Ayumi-sensei said as she patted my hair. "She thinks she's a witch!"

_He will resurrect himself…_

"Oi, Meg!"

Oh no! I know that voice!

Ayumi-sensei clapped her hands.

"Rika! You're finally here! I talked to your otou-san a while ago. I think I'll visit Osaka two months from now for an assignment so I guess I'll be staying at your place again - "

I refuse to turn around.

"Meg, face me."

Fudgies, she sounds serious.

Ayumi-sensei, sensing the tension, decided to leave.

"Maa, it seems you two have something to talk about. I'll give you a moment while I look for Genta! He's probably in the kitchen! Hehe! Sumimasen!" she said and just like that, she slipped into the dance floor.

"Kuroba Megumi, I have something to tell you. Please face me," I heard Rika say.

I closed my eyes, took one deep breath and turned around. Contrary to what I expected, she looked apologetic rather than mad.

"I heard you've been posing as me these past few days," she said.

I nodded.

"Meg, I wasn't away for the reason you thought I was - a-ano, otou-san called, said it was an emergency so I rushed to Osaka. I was helping out with the - "

She looked guilty. Doishite? Last time I saw this expression on her face, she let Hiroki-kun copy her assignment.

I smiled. "Whatever it is, Rika-chan, we shouldn't let it ruin what we have," I said, remembering Ayumi-sensei's story. "You're my best friend and - "

The lights dimmed. Shadows of the guests danced before me. I looked around. Two spotlights were scanning the crowd.

"Oh no!" I heard Rika-chan say. What is she so jumpy about? It's not like her, really.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen!"**_

That's otou-san's voice. Wait, it may be Kudou-tantei's… they have similar voices only -

The spotlights settled on a… painting? It was between the two large, oak doors that served as the entrance and exit to the ginarmous room. It was a huge painting of Yusaku Kudou, the mystery writer and father of Kudou-tantei. It reminded me of the painting of Kuroba ojii-san. Hey, is the spirit of Yusaku talking?

"_**Friends, trusted colleagues, welcome!"**_

Blue smoke came out from the sides of the painting. It opened and revealed the famous detective, standing all poised. He was wearing black, long-sleeves polo and khaki pants. My heart did a somersault. Fudgies, he's hot.

The audience clapped and it reverberated throughout the hall.

"Kudou-tantei went all out in this party's preparations, ne Rika?"

When I turned, Rika wasn't there.

"R-rika?"

"First, I trust you all enjoyed the dinner that Kojima Genta, a friend of mine, prepared," he said.

One of the spotlights found its way to a tubby man, wearing a traditional chef's suit. He was balding. Hehe. He waved to the crowd, who warmly gave their compliments.

When the spotlight has returned to where Kudou-tantei is, he started to speak with such authority. Anyone will be compelled to hear what he has to say.

"Many have speculated the reason of my return. And as some of you may have noticed, I have been investigating," he said.

There were cheers from the crowd.

"And it's a case that is known in world history as a wild goose chase. Those who have attempted to solve it were eternally lost in a labyrinth of riddles and disguises," he continued.

"Tell us what it is, Kudou-sama!" someone in the crown uttered.

He raised a hand.

"Patience. I will tell you after the much-deserved introduction" he said, smiling.

Somehow, I could feel that he was looking straight at me. _What it is about you, Kudou-tantei? How come I can't avoid your stares? You emanate such mystique that I can't defy…_

"A mystique, an enigma this person is," Kudou-tantei continued. "I came to Japan to solve a most impossible case. I thought I gave up on it seventeen years ago but - "

The lights went on.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

The gaunt, pinched-face woman beside me looked frightened. She screamed once again and her wire-rimmed glasses fell to the floor. As she scrambled to the floor to pick it up, she pointed to the chandelier.

There were more shrieks after that.

I followed the direction of her finger… And then I saw him.

His white cape flowed impeccably behind him as he stood at the circular base of the diamond-encrusted chandelier. That familiar monocle flashed it shine. It was hard to see his face but I could tell that he was smirking…

"K-KAITOU KID!"

o o o

**Nakamouri Ginzou regretted to have refused the invitation of the famous detective, Kudou Shinichi.**

"**Party? I'm too old for parties…" he reasoned.**

**So that Saturday night, the four things in his agenda were: a hot bath, a hearty meal, the TV drama he's been following and a long, relaxing sleep.**

**There were two loud knocks on his gate before he sensed that a fifth item would be included in his plans for the night.**

**Slowly and ever so carefully, he picked up his cane and walked to the gate.**

"**Who's there?" he asked as he checked in the peephole.**

**Two armed officers in an all-black uniform flashed their badges. **

**"This is the police. We're with the FBI-CIA. Please open the gate," said the one with the mustache.**

"**What do you need?" snarled Ginzou, worried that he would miss the start of his favorite TV drama.**

"**You're Nakamouri Ginzou, correct?" asked the younger officer. "Let us in, keibu. We have something to tell you."**

"**Can this wait? Come back in the morning. I'm an old man who needs his rest."**

**The young officer shook his head. **

**"Sir, we need to bring you in for questioning. It's about - "**

**Ginzou banged his cane furiously at the gate. "You kids are always pulling pranks! Go home and leave me ALONE!"**

**He turned on his heels and walked back to his house.**

"**But sir - " the younger officer shouted after him. "It's about K-Kaitou KID!"**

**He stopped on his tracks. A moment later, the gate opened.**

"**What about KID?" the old man asked. The two officers beckoned the old man to the car.**

"**Sir, we'll tell you all about it in the station," the older-looking one with the mustache said.**

**Nakamouri Ginzou did not stir. **

**"I'm not moving unless you tell me… RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"**

"**Sir, we have identified a suspect for KID and - "**

"**Nonsense!" spat the old man, holding his cane tighter. "KID's case is closed!"**

"**Kudou-tantei has resumed the investigation," the older, more buff officer said. "And he has identified a suspect. Other agents are on their way to his location as we speak."**

**A minute later, Nakamouri Ginzou was sitting beside the two officers in the police car. He was disappointed that he'd miss an episode of his favorite TV drama, but he definitely won't miss the unmasking of his invincible nemesis.**

o o o

It was pandemonium. The minute of shock, bewilderment and surreal ness led to this chaos.

"So the legendary moonlight magician finally woke up from his slumber," said a voice from behind me.

"Akako-san!" I jumped. Where the hell did she came from?

"He decided to escape the clutches of oblivion… Finally!" she said, smiling.

Her presence isn't helping. It heightened my panic. People were rushing out of the hall but gargoyle-looking men dressed in all black blocked them.

"Calm down, everyone! Please…" shouted Kudou-tantei, joining the barricade at the doors. "The KID you see on the chandelier is just a hologram."

For a while, any kind of movement ceased. Kudou, noticing that he regained the attention of his audience, continued his speech.

"It's funny. You were all panicking as if you've seen a ghost!" he said mockingly.

"But KID is dead!" a man from the other side of the room bellowed.

Kudou laughed.

"He isn't! In fact, the reason of my return is to resume the investigation so I can finally catch this bandit! The truth is, I have gathered enough evidence to name a suspect!"

Iie! Impossible!

"Tonight, I will - "

The lights went off again. One by one, the windows and curtains closed. There was no shouting this time. I think the guests grew immune to surprises.

"Friends, I have made a mistake," said Kudou-tantei through the pitch-black darkness. He spoke slower this time.

"IIE! Don't listen to him! Where are the agents? Turn on the lights!" said another Kudou-tantei… or is it…?

Nani? What's happening? Is Kudou-tantei going mad?

"What I really wanted to say is - "

"QUICK! OPEN THE LIGHTS!"

Through the darkness, I could sense the uneasiness and uncertainty of the crowd. They're as baffled as me. Two Kudous? Wait a sec. Otou-san! Maybe he's the one talking! He and Kudou-tantei are such clones of each other anyway… But… Doshite?

"OPEN THE LIGHTS! NOW!"

"What I really wanted to say is good night and have a nice sleep."

I heard successive sounds of bodies hitting the ground. It wasn't long before my knees started shaking and I felt myself gravitating towards the floor as well.

o o o

**The traffic light flashed red.**

**Kudou Souichiro stepped on the brakes of his otou-san's new Ferrari and cursed under his breath. He's in the very busy streets of Shibuya and he has ten minutes left to go back to the house and report to his otou-san - or rather, his boss.**

_**He made me his messenger boy again!**_

**This time, his otou-san asked him to deliver big, sealed envelopes (he reckoned there were CDs inside, he felt it) to almost all of the TV stations in Tokyo. He has been traveling since eight that morning and like any other boy, he was pissed that he isn't in the party, where the girl he likes is attending.**

"**Maybe I should tell her tonight. It's been unfair of me to keep on pretending," he said to himself. He couldn't control his smile as he thought of**_**her**_**.**

**Considering the traffic, it would take at least thirty minutes to be back in the Beika District. He knew that if he misses his deadline by even a minute, a very long sermon would commence. Possibly public humiliation, even.**

"_**Why do you consistently disappoint me, Souichiro? Why can't you be more like me? Why do you keep on playing with your magic tricks set? Do you want to shame me in front of my guests?"**_

**He sighed as he checked his watch. Nine minutes left and the cars are still from bumper to bumper. If every station manger he met didn't interrogate him, he would have finished sooner and would be home by now.**

**The traffic light flashed green. He stepped on the accelerator and maneuvered his way into the parking lot of The Seraphim Hotel, which is the nearest hotel from his current location. **

**He made up his mind. The full moon is bright and there aren't too many clouds, the wind is perfect - good conditions for flying.**

**After parking, he rushed up to rooftop and scanned the skies. He breathed the chilly air of the night and embraced the heavens as he extended his arms sideways. He activated his futuristic paraglide – not forgetting to turn on the invisibility feature –and jumped, and literally, flew.**

"**I should have flown to deliver those envelopes! Baka!" he told himself, amazed at the speed he's going. He checked his watch. Five minutes left. He was already flying over the park in Beika.**

**Three minutes left. He could see Teitan High.**

**A minute left. He could see their house and his eyes widened in shock to see pink smoke coming out of the windows. **

**Looks like there's a blackout as well, he thought.**

**Thirty seconds left. Gracefully, he landed on the front porch, deactivated his machine and hid it. He was about to open the door when all the lights in the house turned on. He stepped inside and was surprised to see what became of the party he's been missing out.**

o o o

"Megumi-san, wake up! Megumi-san!"

This feels familiar. Someone is gently shaking me. Someone is crouching over me. I could feel the shadow… I opened my eyes. It was –

"Good. I've been trying to wake you up since I arrived," I heard a familiar voice say.

I stared back at those sympathetic blue eyes. His smile of relief told me that he was worried… _For me?_

"Souichiiro-kun!" I finally exclaimed. "How come you're talking to me?"

"That's not the most appropriate question! What happened here?" he asked, looking around.

I sat up. Fudgies. The living room aka ballroom looked like a war zone. All of the guests were asleep and were scattered all around the room. Some were piled on top of each other. Some were in the most absurd positions. They all looked dead and it scared me.

"What happened here? Where's Rika-chan?"

Riiight. He woke me up so he could know where Rika is.

"I dunno," I said coldly. "I haven't seen her since Kudou-tantei was giving his speech."

The speech! Kudou-tantei! KID! Otou-san!

"Souichiro-kun! Where's Kudou-tantei?" I asked, standing up. He stood up as well.

"He isn't here. You were the first person in this room that I've recognized," he said. "So I decided to wake you up first, to know what has happened. Tell me all about it as we climb up the stairs?"

I nodded and followed him to the stairs. And I did tell him all that I could remember about what happened tonight.

"The two voices, I think, were Kudou-tantei's and my otou-san's. I'm not sure. Or maybe it was Kudou-tantei's only and he was fooling us. Maybe this is still part of the presentation!" I assumed as I followed his lead.

We entered a room – the library. It was huge; all the walls were covered with shelves. Only two windows weren't plastered with reading materials.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, checking out the window. Hmm, the moonlight is as bright as ever.

Souichiro-kun put a finger to his lips to silence me. "You know how to disappear, ne?"

I nodded. Then I heard footsteps approaching the library. The knob turned.

"NOW!" he whispered and point-blank, I did as he said. I saw him turn invisible too.

The door opened and two very familiar men walked in. One sat in the chair and the other remained standing.

"This is good place to talk… so talk," said the man who sat down. He was dressed in black, long-sleeves polo and khaki pants. It was Kudou-tantei.

"I'm not here to negotiate, tantei-san," said a man dressed in white, long-sleeves polo and light blue jeans. It was my otou-san. Kuroba-keibu himself.

"I'm not willing to negotiate, anyway," said the detective, crossing his arms. This is so odd. It's like watching someone talk to a mirror.

Otou-san sat on the table.

"I just want to know… Why now, after all this time? And what evidence are you talking about? Are you telling me that your testimony would be sufficient for an arrest? What will you tell them even? _That you befriended Kaitou KID and you've known his identity all along?_ Wouldn't that make you an accessory to the 'crimes'?"

The detective laughed. Creepy. But he's still hot. I wonder how Souichiro-kun is reacting to this.

"Call it an attack of conscience. I have orchestrated this investigation as you would a heist. I have exhausted my resources to gather true and undeniable evidences," he said, grinning. "Kaito, you'd be foolish to think that you never left a trail."

The color in otou-san's face drained. "Doshite, Shinichi? Why now? We promised! You promised! I've kept my end of our bargain!"

Kudou-tantei scoffed.

"I don't deal with thieves."

What are they talking about? My head started spinning. Then I heard police sirens.

"That must be my agents. You better give this up. If you cooperate, we will be gentler. Come now," he said as he stood up. He opened the door. "You first."

Otou-san smirked. "This isn't new to me, tantei-san. I've escaped from you before."

The detective laughed. It was creepier this time.

"There are a lot of things holding you back now. You can't just disappear as you would before. You have a job, a reputation, a lovely wife and a very beautiful daughter… "

My heart skipped a beat.

"You have no evidence! You're bluffing!" said otou-san, looking extremely angry.

"What happened? Can't keep your poker face on any longer… Kaitou KID?"

o o o

**Hakuba Saguru was on set when he saw the news. He was on his trailer and was on lunch break. Shooting will resume in an hour. When he opened the television, he never thought it would change his life.**

**First thing he saw was Kudou's house. A Japanese reporter was standing beside a police car. Translations of the report were flashed below.**

"**In synch, all of Japan's networks have broadcasted a special presentation by Kudou-tantei, famous international detective working for FBI-CIA. In his presentation, he has presented his evidences and deductions regarding a mystery that enveloped Kaitou KID, the gentleman thief who has been elusive for decades."**

**Hakuba dropped the burger he was eating.**

"**The detective revealed who he thought was the infamous bandit and according to him, it was Kuroba Kaito, chief inspector of the Tokyo Police department. As I speak, FBI-CIA agents are escorting him to the police car," said the reporter.**

**The camera panned to outside the house, where an armored van was parked and about five agents surrounded a man whom Hakuba recognized.**

"**I have tried to get an interview but Kudou-tantei did not permit me," the reporter continued narrating. "I have heard that Kuroba Aoko, the wife, Nakamouri Ginzou, the alleged thief's father-on-law, who happened to handle the case before, will also be brought in for questioning."**

**The camera focused back on the reporter. In the background, Hakuba saw Aoko crying and being held back by some agents. He saw Kudou-tantei's smug face as he ordered some officers around. But beside Kudou –**

**He stood up, walked towards the TV to get a closer look.**

"**IT CAN'T BE!" he shouted. He pointed to a girl who was standing behind Kudou-tantei.**

"**This is impossible!" He continued saying. He shook his head in disbelief. "**_**Josephin**_**e…?"**

NEXT CHAPTER: PURE INTENTIONS


	9. Chapter 8: Pure Intentions

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito but I do own my mobile phone and its wallpaper right now is Kaitou KID!

**Erratum**: Southpaw-san is right! I haven't been consistent with my verb tense on some parts! Thanks again, southpaw!

**Author's notes**: I really appreciate the reviews.

SunniNiko, I'm glad that you sympathized with Kaito and his family. To tell you the truth I was shouting _"Why, Shinichi? Why did you have to do this?"_ while I was typing that part. But **(sighs)**it has to happen. Besides, we have to consider that 20 years have passed so it's but natural for everyone to have changed. If you've read Chapter 6, it might provide clues to Shinichi's sudden change of character. Hmm, I won't give anything away just yet. I hope you stick around so you'd find out the answer to that, among others. ;p

I'll shed light on dwj's question. Actually the prescriptive period for murder in DC world is 15 years (based on the Naniwa Murders case). And I've asked a lawyer friend regarding this legal term (I didn't even know what prescriptive period meant! I'm taking up film – not law! Hehe.) and he said that it's the time limit when a case can be filed. He also said that people may be still after KID because he has pending warrants of arrests in different countries. I've also interviewed the parents of another friend (they're profs of public international law and private international law in Harvard) and here's what they have to say: "Crime is territorial. If a crime is committed in France, only France can press charges. SOME crimes 'expire' after 20 years but the amount of years it takes to 'expire' a crime depends on the _gravity of the crime_. So theft can expire in 20 years but something like genocide would take more than 20 years. Another thing you should take into consideration is the extradition treaty between countries. Some treaties might require you to send the culprate over to the country where the crime was committed. Some treaties don't require. There are some exemptions to the rules. A country will need a good reason to refuse to send him back. You'll just have to research that." And research I did! Haha! But I'll report that some other time.

Eelven girl, Anonymous, thanks for the continued support. ;p

And for everyone, Happy Holidays!

o o o

_Chapter 8: Pure Intentions_

People have celebrated epiphanies. Archimedes ran naked on the streets at the discovery of the water displacement method. Benjamin Franklin did not mind a bit of electric shock when his kite was struck by lightning. While others are jubilant enough to exclaim their discoveries to the world, I, on the other hand, am torn between madness and clarity.

I have decided – I hate epiphanies. This is how I see it: the fact that you have _just_ realized _something_ that has been there all along qualifies you to be stupid. Or maybe you've just chosen to ignore something that you have known all along. Ignorance is bliss, after all. Lying to yourself is more comforting.

Let me rant. You can't blame me, anyway. I felt as if the cocoon of reality, which gave me comfort and happiness, has been destroyed by my epiphany. I want to blame myself. I have to blame someone for everything that has happened… Maybe I am stupid.

"Iie, Meg-chan. This isn't your fault. I never wanted to involve you. This is between Kudou-kun and me. I'll be home soon, princess. Trust me on this."

Chichi promised that he'd be back. Before armed men took him in, he promised me that he'd be back. I wanted to believe chichi but his eyes betrayed him. They were troubled and pleading. For help, maybe? I'm not sure.

I sat in a corner of the ballroom and hugged my knees.

This living room looks like a cemetery. Everyone was still slumped to the ground, sleeping. It reminded me of those pictures we saw of concentration camps during the World War II. They all looked dead. I wanted to cry but I told myself to be strong. I wish I can disappear and I'm very capable of that, of course. But I want to disappear for good. Either that or wake up from this horrible nightmare.

_"Princess, stop moping. Come to me… Stand up. Be beside me…"_

o o o

**Thick, dense and dark clouds covered the bright full moon. Layers of shadows and fog have descended from the sky. As the armored van, which carried Kuroba Kaito and his wife, advance to the police station, the heavens roared with thunder.**

**As Kudou Shinichi waved goodbye to the armored van, it dawned on him that he has reached the peak of his life. He has total control of the elusive KID! He was smiling but there was an internal debate whether he was truly happy.**

**Like reflex, tears rolled down his cheeks. His hands were too heavy to wipe them away – or maybe it's because he wanted everyone to see that this has been hard for him as well.**

"**Kaito, I never wanted to do this," he started saying. "I – "**

**He clutched his heart. It felt like metal barriers were crushing his heart. It was the fifth time this week! He'd never known pain like this since he would transform back into Conan or vice versa. And that was almost twenty years ago.**

"_**Kudou-tantei, the cameras are still on. You better wipe those tears away and tolerate that heart attack of yours…"**_

**Kudou glanced over his shoulder. Megumi was standing behind him. The girl had blood-streaked eyes – a sure sign that she had been crying. However, those cold, expressionless eyes reminded him of someone, or something.**

**The pain in his heart subsided.**

"**Megumi-kun, let's go inside? I think it will start raining and it's just too crowded and noisy here." He offered his hand to the beautiful girl. The girl ignored his hand but agreed to follow him inside anyway.**

**As they were going up, he spotted his son, who was gaping and standing by the door of the living room.**

"**Souichiro, make yourself useful and wake up the guests. Tell them what had happened and send them home. Clean up this mess. When you're done, go up to your room and sleep," he commanded. "It's such a shame, you know. I wanted them to be the first ones to know of my victory but it looks like they would be the last to know of it. It's just too ironic."**

**His obedient son nodded and proceeded inside the living room, where the guests were still sleeping. As Shinichi and Megumi ventured to climb up the stairs, Haibara Ai stopped them. The scientist asked if the girl was staying for the night. The detective replied with a nod.**

"**This is the room where you stayed before. When you posed as Rika, remember?" **

**He opened the door for the silent young lady.**

**The girl entered. She paced around the room before sitting on the bed beside the window. He closed the door, locked it and sat beside the girl.**

"**Megumi-kun, you must understand that I never wanted to involve you in this.**

**This all happened before you were born so you have nothing to do with this. You are – "**

**Without looking at him, the girl whispered, "But it can't be helped, right? I'm my father's daughter. His past is my past. It would be wrong to deny these unavoidable ties…"**

"**Maa, there's that but – " he said. He sighed and decided that a full explanation would be confusing to the girl. **

**"Ano, you'll be staying here in my house for a few days. I think it'll also be convenient if you don't go to school for a while. Souichiro could bring home your assignments and notes. And, about Rika, maa, she'll be transferring to Osaka from now on."**

"**I understand, tantei-san. I'm old enough to understand," said the girl coldly. Shinichi noticed that she was staring into space, into something beyond the walls of the room. Was there something she could see that he couldn't?**

"**I'd like to rest now, sir. Please leave the room."**

**Shinichi was taken aback. She said this so formally, so confidently. If she was indeed crying (as her eyes would tell) then how come she sounds so unaffected now? And there's something about her eyes…**

"**Fine. I need to go to the station anyway. Your otou-san and I are overdue for a chat. Anything you want to say to him?" he asked with the same tone of coldness.**

**For the first time that night, the girl looked directly at him. The stare was so intense that Shinichi swore it sent daggers that pierced his soul.**

"**Tell him I'll take care of it," she said.**

"**It?" Shinichi stood up.**

"**Me, I mean – that I can take care of myself," she said.**

**Kudou nodded and walked to the door. As he was unlocking it, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Megumi beaming up at him.**

"**Oh, and tantei-san," she said in a melodic voice.**

"**Hai?"**

**The girl tiptoed, reached up and kissed him. She kissed him full on the lips, without any hesitation.**

**When Shinichi was blissfully aware that he was kissing back, he recoiled and took a step away from her. **

**"What're you – ?"**

**She giggled. **

**"I'd just like to thank you for letting me stay at your house."**

"**Oh," said Shinichi, still flustered. "Ano, oyasumi, Megumi-kun. Try to get a peaceful sleep." **

**With that, he bowed himself out of the room and ran as fast as he could to the garage.** **Looking around, he noticed that something was wrong.**

"**WHERE'S MY FREAKIN' FERRARI?"**

o o o

"**The kiss wasn't necessary," said Haibara Ai as she walked into the girl's room.**

"**You shouldn't be peeking or poking your head into other people's business. I've heard of a detective who did and it caused him far too much trouble," said the girl with a smirk.**

**Ai handed the girl a glass of water and a pill. **

**"Here. You better drink that.**_**She**_**needs it."**

**The girl placed the pill and glass of water on the bedside table. **

**"So, you know, huh?"**

"**Yeah," Ai answered without taking her eyes off the girl. "I've known since I diagnosed Kudou. I told him it was just a heart attack and gave him some pain relievers. When I saw the Kudou and the girl walking up the stairs a while ago, I knew that you – maa, I'm not sure how long you plan to keep this up but you better leave the girl alone. You've already done much damage to Kudou."**

"**But darling, I'm just getting started."**

"**I know," said Ai. "I'm an observer, you see. A scientist, some call. I believe in logic, in rationale. I believe in facts. And you've defied it all. You make a very fine specimen. I'm curious enough to know the outcome of**_**this**_**to let you continue with your masquerade."**

**Ai started to leave the room.**

"**So you won't care what I do to these people?" she called after her.**

**Ai turned to her. **

**"They're my friends. I can't be apathetic," said Ai. "I told you, I'm an observer. I'll stick around to know the result. I need my data to help me understand this phenomenon. I need to believe in facts again."**

**Ai left room. As she closed the door behind her, she thought, **_**but right now, I don't even know what to believe anymore…**_

o o o

**Souichiro shook his head as he saw his otou-san drive off with the black Porsche. His otou-san didn't even notice that he bumped into him on his way out. His otou-san didn't even acknowledge that he was successful in his order.**

"**They're all home, chichi! I managed to explain the situation for them. I handed it pretty well, I think," said the younger Kudou but the older one just rushed past him.**

_**Well, I'm used to not being acknowledged. I'm used to not getting what I deserve.**_

**Souichiro sighed as he walked outside to close the gate. It was raining now and the moon was nowhere in sight. Only the streetlights were illuminating his pathway.**

"**Megumi," he breathed as he closed the gates.**

**He wondered how the girl was doing. He remembered how, only an hour ago in the library, the girl jumped out of her invisibility cloak or trick, whatever she used – to beg the detective not take his otou-san. He remembered how father and daughter exchanged assurances, how the girl cried as her otou-san was being taken away and how he, Kudou Souichiro, merely stood there, still under the protection of invisibility, and did nothing.**

**He remembered how he turned off the invisibility feature of his paraglider only when everybody else was away. He remembered how helpless he felt to see the helpless beauty cry herself to sleep in the corner of the living room.**

**He remembered how surprised he was to see the girl vanish in the room and suddenly reappear by his otou-san's side. He remembered how her eyes looked as she walked up the stairs – cold, distant, lifeless.**

"**Megumi," he kept repeating her name as if was poetry. He stood outside the house, arms outstretched and let the rain soak him. "Gomen, I was such a coward to help you."**

**He walked back into the house and saw Ai coming out of a room.**

"**Hiabara-san!" he called out. "That's Kuroba-san's room?"**

"**Hai but I suggest you leave her alone for tonight. I just gave her a medication. She needs her rest," said Ai as she herself, entered her own room, which was two doors away from the girl's. **

**Before closing her door, she said, "Call the cleaners and tell them to come tomorrow. The guests left quite a mess in the living room. And dry yourself. Your otou-san will blame me if you catch a cold."**

**Souichiro nodded and climbed up the stairs. Half a minute later, he found himself in front of the girl's door. He held back all intentions of knocking on her door.**

"**You're probably asleep right now. So there's no point rambling outside your door like this, but I just want to let you know… I just want to let you know that I'm here. I'm just here if you want someone to talk to," he said. "Oh, and all this time, I've also know that you were – "**

**He paused. A confession behind a closed door seemed like another act of cowardice.**

"**Maa, just that. And please don't hate my chichi for what he did. He's not himself lately. He's bossier than usual and… I think it's his attacks. This investigation started when he started having those attacks. We never told haha but – "**

**Then he heard them – whispers and arguing from two distinct voices from inside the room. He pressed his ears against the door to hear more. He peeked into the keyhole but saw nothing.**

**He crouched and peeked into the tiny gap between the floor and the door. He saw two shadows. One was Meg's and the other - ?**

**He stood up and pressed his ears against the door once again. He listened very intently to the conversation, even took note of every pause and sigh.**

**When the interesting conversation has finished, he walked back into his room.**

"**Thank goodness for dad's detective genes," was all he said as a smile formed on his lips. And quietly, he conjured a plan of his own.**

o o o

**Being one of the postmodern buildings in Shibuya, The Seraphin Hotel became a favorite of foreign guests. The basement parking lot can accommodate at least a hundred cars, which meant that there was a very slim chance that Kudou Souichiro has parked his otou-san's Ferrari beside his okaa-san's Mazda (when he was in a hurry to return home earlier that night) However, that Saturday night seemed like the night when all conventions and logical possibilities were thrown out the window.**

**As Kudou Ran dragged her friend across the parking lot, little did she know her night would take a violent turn.**

"**Hurry up, Sonoko! We have to go to Beika right away! SONOKO! Honestly, I think you're still half-asleep!" she said, exasperated.**

**Sonoko yawned as she released her arm from Ran's grip. "And I'd still be**_**fully**_**asleep if you haven't woken me up from my beauty rest!"**

"**I don't think you**_**fully**_**understand the gravity of the situation, Sonoko! We came here to surprise Shinichi that we followed them and now, maa, I never knew that he came here only to break his pact with Kaito!" Ran started getting teary-eyed. "When I saw him on the news a while ago, I thought… Something's wrong with him, Sonoko! I can feel it!"**

**Sonoko smiled and handed her handkerchief. "There, there. I know I may seem a bit insensitive but I'm affected by this situation too! Saguru called a while ago, telling me that he postponed the filming and that he'll be taking the earliest flight to Japan! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY IS WASTED WHEN – "**

**Ran frowned. "SONOKO!"**

**Sonoko laughed. "It was a joke, Ran! But Saguru did call and said that he'd be coming. He also – " Sonoko's eyes widened as she pointed to the car behind Ran. "Oi! That's your car! And beside it – "**

**Ran turned around. "That's Shinichi's Ferrari! The plate! It really is his! Beside my car! What's it doing here?"**

**It took a moment of silence for Ran to decide –**

"**I'll call someone. Sonoko, we're going back to our room. We need to get to the bottom of this!"**

o o o

**Rika watched as raindrops distorted her reflection in the car's windows.**

_**I'm a traitor,**_**Rika mentally scorned herself as she leaned against the window of her otou-san's car.**

"**Rika-chan, you're unusually quiet. Aren't you happy that you'll be coming back to Osaka with us?" asked Kazuha, who was sitting beside Heiji. Heiji was driving and seemed unaware of his daughter's internal turmoil.**

"**I'm just shocked with all the things that happened tonight," muttered Rika as she continued staring down her rain-soaked shoes.**

"**Me too!" exclaimed Heiji as he stepped on the brakes."I never thought Kudou would break his pact with Kuroba. Those two may not get along when we were younger, but deep inside, they saw each others as brothers."**

**Kazuha rolled her eyes. **

**"Yeah, the four of you were quite a trouble for us girls," she said. "Remember that summer after graduation? You were all running around wild! And – "**

**Rika was barely listening and was unaware that she was missing out on important information.**

"**Boys will be boys!" Heiji said as he saw the lights flash green. "I never expected Kudou to break his pact after all this time! I wonder what came to Kudou's mind to expose Kuroba like that. I tried to stop the investigation, of course. But when I was arguing with him, I saw – "**

"**A tinge of red in his eyes and suddenly you felt hypnotized to follow what he says?" said Kazuha very fast. He dropped her head and clenched both her fists on her lap. "Testifying against Kaito was horrible but that time, I felt it was the right thing to do. When I saw Kudou's – "**

**A phone rang. Kazuha reached into her bag and opened her phone.**

"**Moshi, moshi! RAN, IT'S YOU! NANI? Chotto matte. Talk slower! Hai, hai. We're on our way to the train station to go to back to Kansai. Oi, where are you? DOKO? Ano, are you sure? Hai, it's what I thought too! All right, we're on our way!"**

**She closed her phone. **

**"Heiji, make a left! We're going back to Shibuya!"**

"**But our train – "**

"**JUST DO IT!" spat Kazuha and a very rattled Heiji just nodded and turned left towards the very busy streets of Shibuya.**

o o o

**Kuroba Kiato can think of 2, 127 ways of escaping from that interrogation room that very moment. Given the fact that he has had entered the inquisition room before and that he was contained in his workplace, it was very predictable that he'd just disappear any moment. However, he chose not to.**

_**Funny**_**, he thought. Usually, he's the one interrogating. He never thought that he'd ever be on the other side of the looking glass.**

"**Keibu, Kudou-san will be here in a few minutes," said a young man in a FBI uniform, who was the only one with him in the solid, square, bullet-proof room.**

**Kaito nodded.**

"**Keibu, if you really are KID, then I want to thank you. When I was a little boy, I idolized KID and even pretended to be him on a few occasions. During a baseball game, the real KID gave me the homerun ball that I promised my friends that I would steal."**

**Kaito smiled and nodded, remembering the incident.**

"**KID isn't so bad," the young officer continued. "Yeah, he stole a few jewels here and there, but deep inside I think he meant no harm. So I don't think reopening this case is such a big deal. Kudou-tantei should just let this pass."**

**Kaito feigned a laugh. **

**"Maa, Kudou's getting old. Maybe he wants to resolve some unfinished business before –**

**The door opened. The subject of their conversation walked in.**

"**Hideki-san, you may leave Kuroba-keibu and I alone. I'll just ring you when I need assistance. "**

"**Hai," the young officer said. "Ano, Kudou-san, I hope you don't mind me asking, but you look really red. Did you eat something or – ?"**

**Kudou frowned. "Leave the room now."**

"**Oh. Sumimasen. Hai," said the young officer and went outside the room.**

**When the officer has closed the door, Shinichi grabbed the chair from a corner of the room and sat opposite the table, facing Kaito. **

**"Don't worry. It's just us. No one's listening to our conversation. I demanded the strictest privacy from all my men," he said.**

**Kaito scoffed. **

**"Right. So you'll start asking me questions you know the answers to?" asked Kaito, with a frown. **

**He put both his handcuffed hands on the table. **

**"I have a feeling that you didn't apprehend me for just one reason," he said.**

**Shinichi threw both hands up in the air. **

**"You caught me, Kaito. I always thought that we were twins and had telepathy," he said. "And mind you, you weren't apprehended. You were just brought in for questioning. The general public knows that I named you as just a suspect."**

"**Tantei-san, if you named a suspect, it's as good as a closed case. What do you want, Shinichi?"**

**Shinichi crossed both arms and legs. **

**"Contra passo."**

"**Nani?"**

"**Retribution. I want you to get what you deserve and I want to get what I deserve – which is the recognition that I have known KID's secret!"**

"**What are you talking about? This won't do any – "**

"**A jail cell or a death sentence is too good for a master criminal like you. I've always respected you and you've known that," Kudou sid. "So I decided that your retribution would be to maximize your skills. I need you to – "**

"**And I did! To rid myself of the guilt, I'm paying my debt as a keibu! I've caught criminals, solved crimes – "**

**Shinichi smiled as he sensed the tone of plea in Kaito's voice. **

**"I've heard all about your exploits, little brother and I've been proud. The crime level in Tokyo is at its lowest and – "**

"**Don't call me your brother! Betrayal is something brothers hardly tolerate! Just tell me what you want, Shinichi!" said Kaito, his voice trembling now.**

"**I'll make you a deal," said Shinichi. "The FBI is in pursuit of a very valuable item. If you get it for us, we'd let you off the hook. I'll publicly apologize and say that you're the wrong guy. But if you refuse to cooperate, I'll present the other evidence that I've withheld and we'll leave you at the mercy of the law. Let's see – you've got pending warrants of arrests from at least five countries and the twenty years isn't even over. I haven't even browsed through all the extradition treaties between Japan and – "**

"**Kudou, you know very well this is extortion and blackmail, right? Oh wait, it can't be blackmail since you already told the WHOLE FRIGGIN' WORLD ABOUT ME! It's what you wanted all along, ne? To make it look like you're the hero, to ruin my life – "**

"**I've thought about approaching you in private but there was a chance that you'll decline this task. I've chosen this set-up because this way, there's no way out and you'll be left with no choice. You'll be willing to risk everything," said Shinichi in his usual cold voice as he fought an urge to smile. "And for once, I'm completely in control of you."**

**Kaito leaned forward. "You've turned into a monster, you know that?"**

**Shinichi laughed. "And so they say. So, you will hear the details of the task now?"**

**Kaito crossed his legs. "Tell me the condition of my family first."**

**Shinichi sighed. "Your wife and Ginzou are in the next room, both are sleeping soundly. Your okaa-san fainted on the way here and is now in Beika hospital. And Megumi – " he stopped. **

**He remembered how only a few minutes ago, the girl had thrown herself at him. He remembered how soft her lips were and how sweet she tasted.**

"**Oi, Kudou! How's my daughter? I'll only agree to your condition once I'm assured that everyone's fine," he said.**

"**She's… she's great," Shinichi replied, as he tried to brush off the memory. "She also asked me to tell you that she can take care of herself."**

**Kaito nodded and ran a hand over his eyes. **

**"That's good to hear," he said. "Okay, tell me what you want me to do."**

**Kaito saw a glint of red in Kudou's eyes before he said, "I want you to give me the Pandora Gem."**

NEXT CHAPTER: JOSEPHINE AND PANDORA


	10. Chapter 9: Josephine and Pandora

**Disclaimer**: There are a lot of things that I do not own and that list includes Magic Kaito, Detective Conan and the heart of the man I love. It's a cruel, cruel world.

**Erratum**: Something my dear readers should know: My mom and I had a row so I'm now banned from the computer, laptop and even my mobile phone. So I was typing the recent chapters as fast as I could and I never had the chance to edit it. Yes I admit my story is a bit hard to understand but all will be brought into light, I promise.

**Author's notes**: Thanks for all those who reviewed! ;p

Based from the chapter title, two of the biggest enigmas in this story are about to be unraveled.

Here's a bit of a confession: this story was supposed to be a comedy. I dunno what happened.

This fic contains bits from DC and Arsene Lupin but of course, I've twisted some info to fit the story.

So without further ado, here's chapter 9…

o o o

_Chapter 9: Josephine and Pandora_

_"…But I would just like to let you know that I'm here… I'm just here if you want someone to talk to…"_

I opened my eyes. Sheesh. I have to stop fainting like that. Where am I anyway?

I stood up. The last thing I remembered was that I was in the corner of the living room and I was crying_. How did I get here?_

I walked to the door. Souichiro's voice was coming from behind it.

"…And I think it's his attacks, you know…" he said.

I smiled. His sweet, reassuring voice probably woke me up.

Suddenly, the night wind blew the windows open and I witnessed an apparition. Still dressed in black, carrying what seemed like a shaman's stick, was Akako-san. She flew in the room and gently landed beside the four poster bed.

"Akako-san! What're you – ?" I exclaimed. _I must be dreaming._

"_Princess, lovely heiress_," she started to say as she waved her stick around. "The time has come. I have waited so long for his return. I know you've been expecting this as well…"

Her voice was enchanting and I felt like I was in a trance.

"You still have trouble believing that your otou-san is KID, ne?" she asked.

I felt like I was in a movie! I mean, the wind was blowing from behind her and the lights were dim, it was raining outside… whoa.

"Megumi-kun! Can you focus? Please? Your otou-san is in trouble and I'm here because I want to help. You want to listen to my suggestion?" she asked, frowning.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I think I'm still dreaming. I'll wake up in a bit…"

The statuesque figure in black walked towards me. She raised her hand and slapped me.

Ouch.

"Convinced that you're not dreaming?" she asked, while a cruel smile formed on her lips.

I nodded as I massaged my left cheek.

"Are you for real? Ayumi-sensei told me that you're a witch or at least you think you are…"

She snickered as she bent forward to tap my head. "Little Megumi, I heard you've trained under Kaito. Let me tell you now that although both our magic deceive the eyes, I do the real thing."

"Oh," I said as I sat down the bed. "Ano, you've said something about wanting to help otou-san? Maa, right now, I'm just really, really confused. If he's really KID, then…"

Akako-san sat beside me and she rested her chin on top of the scepter-like contraption.

"It's a lot to take in but the truth is usually like that," she said.

"IIE! He's not KID! I still don't believe that he is! Kudou-tantei should just let him go!"

I felt tears blinding my eyes.

"Maybe… Maybe if the real KID shows up, then they'll let him go, right?"

"_If_ the _real_ KID shows up?" she said as she raised her left eyebrow. "And what if the _real_ KID doesn't show up? You've raised a point, though. If KID shows up, there will be fewer suspicions on Kaito's part. But honey, over the decades, a lot of KIDs have showed up and the police all proved they were fake!"

I opened my mouth to reply but she started to laugh a very shrilly laugh. It was much like a banshee's wail, if you ask me.

"And you know how they were discovered to be fakes? It's because they don't have something that the real KID has…"

I gaped. "You can't be possibly be talking about – "

o o o

"**THE PANDORA GEM? Kudou, are you out of your mind? You know very well that I've destroyed it! The general public knows that I still have the Pandora but you're one of the few people I have told that I've already disposed of it!"**

**Shinichi yawned. **

**"Yeah, I've never seen the thing ever since but it also doesn't mean that it doesn't exist anymore, ne? Look Kaito, just get it for me, will you? If it's not in your possession anymore, then you better start looking for it again. It's not my fault you're so disorganized," the detective said.**

**After gaping for an ample amount of time, Kaito said, "So you think it's just lying around in my house? Kudou, I'm swayed to think that you've lost your mind."**

**Shinichi laughed and it echoed in the room.**

"**I'm serious, little brother. You weren't able to destroy the Pandora Gem properly. Recently, I've seen the evidence of its existence. Of course, I was convinced that you weren't the owner anymore. You weren't**_**that**_**heartless. Moreover, my source has told me that its powers extend beyond immortality. Its owner can also read into people's minds! Maybe even control it! It could cure the most incurable diseases and can be converted to energy source!" said Shinichi as calmly as he could. "If the FBI-CIA could get a hold of such an item, do you know how powerful – "**

**Kaito stood up. **

**"POWER! It's exactly why I destroyed it! Humanity isn't prepared for that gem!"**

**Shinichi crossed his arms, then his legs. **

**"Destroyed? Don't speak in the past tense, little brother," he said. "Why are you so sure that you've destroyed it?"**

**Kaito crossed his arms as well. "And why are you so sure that I haven't?"**

"**I told you! I have a very reliable source who visited me – "**

"**You're willing to jeopardize my life and your career for this source? Who's this source anyway? What if it's some lunatic or a maniac who – "**

**Shinichi stood up. He was shaking with fury and he looked ready to kill.**

"**DON'T EVER SPEAK THAT WAY ABOUT JOSEPHINE! SHE'S BEEN GUIDING ME ALL THIS TIME! IF IT WEREN'T FOR HER, I WOULD'VE – "**

**Shinichi wasn't able to finish his sentence. He just froze and collapsed. A very worried Kaito ran to his side, just in time to catch him from hitting the stone-cold floor. He placed the detective's head on his lap.**

"**Oi, Shinichi! What happened? Wake up! You're just playing with me, are you? I bet there are hidden cameras all around this place and you and the boys are planning to – Oi Shinichi!" **

**Kaito slapped the cheeks of the detective but he remained immobile. **

**"Shinichi, stop it!"**

**Kaito looked around. He had been inside this metal fortress before. He knew the features of the room. They were both trapped in a special interrogation room and there were no windows, no one-way mirrors and even cameras. There were probably officers outside but he remembered Shinichi saying that he demanded the strictest privacy.**

**He started to panic as he checked the pulse of the detective.**

"**TASUKETE!" he shouted as he banged his fists on the nearest wall. The metals on his cuffs jangled with every blow.**

"**TASUKETE!"**

o o o

What's the most beautiful thing you've seen in your whole life? Okay, that was rhetorical. I'll tell you mine, though. It was that Pandora Gem. Imitation or not, it was the prettiest piece of precious stone I have ever laid my eyes on.

The jewel was sort of encased with gold chains. Yeah, as if it was some dangerous creature that might bear its fangs anytime. However, even if it was violently encased like that, its many facets were still visible under the dim light of the room.

As the jewel dangled from Akako-san's fingers by means of the gold chains, I sighed and told myself that a beautiful thing like that should be exposed to the world.

"Is that the real Pandora?" I asked and my eyes are still focused on the gem. "Why is it tied up like that? You're keeping it a prisoner?"

Akako-san laughed her high-pitched laugh again. A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G.

"In a sense, hai. And would it matter if this is the real thing as long as it looks real?" she asked with a grin.

I stood up and paced around the room.

"So, what you're suggesting is, someone should pose as KID and present this gem to the police officers as evidence that the impersonator is KID," I said. "I can name a hundred loopholes in this plan of yours, Akako-san. I appreciate you helping out my otou-san, though."

There goes that mysterious smile again.

"Maa, of course you don't just _present_ the gem to the officers. Lucifer has told me that the FBI-CIA has been after it since KID stole it from the organization almost two decades ago. So whoever – "

"Chotto – Lucifer?"

"A friend of mine," she said casually. "Focus, princess. What I would like to happen is for someone to pose as KID and engage the police officers and the FBI-CIA in a chase. If that someone is good enough not to be caught, then everyone would really think that he or she is the real KID. There's also the gem as evidence and motivation for the chase."

"And otou-san would not be suspected anymore!" I yelled. "Oi, this is making sense! Hmm, the timing won't be suspicious as well since there are a lot of KID wannabes that appear every now and then – "

Akako-san stood up and walked towards me. "Only this time, our KID will be as good as the real one…"

"Just one question – " I said as I stared up at her. "Where are we going to find someone who's as good as the real KID?"

Akako-san laughed again. She should really stop doing that. I don't like to see my ears bleeding.

"You of course! I thought you have already figured that out!" she said in between "ha-has"

I shook my head. Did she just say that - ?

"M-me? Akako-san, are you serious?" I asked as coolly as I could (but deep inside, I'm losing my nerves) "Iie I can't! There's a chance that I'm under surveillance too and wouldn't it be – "

"Kaito already gave you the suit, right? And even the top hat?"

"That's just a silly costume that he bought somewhere. I can't use that – Oi, how did you know?"

She turned back and faced the open window.

"You might be surprised with what that top hat contains. Anyway, you have no choice. I'd do it if I were given the chance. However, the spirits of the underworld has advised me to leave everything up to you," she said.

Okay, I definitely lost my nerves.

"Spirits of the underworld?" my voice cackled as I started to shake. "Akako-san! I just can' t! I – "

She glanced back at me one last time. "You really have no choice. You can't ignore these unavoidable ties. Besides, I've already sent a notice to the police. You'll be appearing at Touto tower at exactly 9pm this coming friday. You'll be bringing the gem with you."

She tossed me the gem. I caught it with both my hands.

"Akako-san!" I called but when I looked up, she was already gone. And surprisingly, I found otou-san's gift on my bed. I admired the suit from afar and noticed something – instead of the mini skirt, there were pants.

I frowned.

"I like the skirt better."

o o o

"**KUDOU SAID THAT?" an enraged Kuroba Kaito yelled at the FBI-CIA agents.**

**He was still in the interrogation room but this time, some FBI-CIA officers and paramedics were there with him.**

"**Look! Kudou needs to be sent to the hospital! A while ago, his pulse just stopped! He needs to go to the hospital!" he pleaded.**

"**Keibu, Kudou-tantei has stressed that whatever happens, we shouldn't take either of you outside the head quarters – even if either of you were in a life-threatening situation," a foreign FBI-CIA agent explained to him in crooked Japanese.**

"**That brat has been hard-headed since we were still in high school!" Kaito said under his breath as he looked over at the detective, who was lying on the floor and being attended by the paramedics.**

**Suddenly, the detective stirred and removed his oxygen mask. **

**"I'm okay now," he said then coughed. "Please don't crowd around me."**

**He tried to stand as he held on to a leg of the sole table in the room for support. The paramedics nodded and left the room. There were only three people in the room left – Kaito, Shinichi and the foreign FBI agent.**

"**Sir, are you okay?" the agent asked Shinichi. He grabbed the free hand of the detective and helped him to balance himself. **

**"You gave us quite a scare back there. We thought the suspect attacked you or that you were having another – "**

**Shinichi took his hand away from the agent. **

**"I'm okay now. You can leave the room. Kaito and I aren't finished with our discussion yet," he said.**

**The agent did not move. Instead, he pulled a paper out of his coat's inner pocket. "Sir, I think you have to see this."**

**Shinichi's eyes widened as he read the note. After reading it, he showed it to Kaito.**

"**You have something to do with this?" he asked in his usual cold tone.**

**Kaito shook his head.**

**Shinichi sighed as he turned to the FBI agent.**

"**The media is still outside, ne? Call for a press conference," he said.**

**The agent followed Shincihi's order automatically. When Shinichi and Kaito were finally left alone, there was a poof! And Shinichi felt the notice disappear.**

"_**I know what you want, tantei-san...**_**" Kaito read the first line as he held the paper right in front of him with both his handcuffed hands. **

**"You think this guy is talking about Pandora?" Kaito asked. "And what are you planning with the press conference? I do hope it's for taking back what you said about me. I mean, I've already agreed to get you back Pandora."**

**Shinichi gave Kaito a very sly smile. **

**"Of course not," replied the detective. "I'll let you off the hook once you've obtained it for us. As for this guy, he may be a fake but the composition of his notice is very - "**

"**Oi how am I supposed to get Pandora if you're planning to lock me in the HQ or if I'm under surveillance?" asked Kaito with a pout. "I'm reminding you, Kudou, that I could release myself from these cuffs in a batt of an eye and I could also fly away to Brazil in a heartbeat."**

**"I won't be keeping you here in the HQ, little brother," he said. "And although I'll be keeping my eye on you, I have given orders that you'll be free to investigate and search for Pandora. This notice is a good start, ne? I suggest you check this guy out."**

**Kaito gaped. "You've thought of this, huh? But don't you think it would be awkward if people see me out in the streets? I mean, while I'm investigating..."**

**Shinichi rolled his eyes. "That's your problem. Besides, you could disguise as me or whoever."**

**Shinichi headed towards the door. **

**"Maa, I need to talk to the press people now. Don't leave this room, Kaito. I still have some questions to ask. There are still things I don't understand about Pandora and I think you're the only one who can enlighten me."**

o o o

**Foreign delegates during international summits and conferences held in Japan were the usual residents of the presidential suites at the Seraphin Hotel. The conferences themselves were held in the function rooms, located at the hotel's third floor. However, that Saturday night, another meeting was about to begin and the venue was not in one of the function rooms, but in the presidential suite itself.**

"**Hakuba said he'd be arriving tomorrow morning at around noon. He emailed me just a while a ago," whispered Sonoko to Ran.**

**However, her whisper reached the ears of the guest in their room, leaving Ran no time to react.**

"**SAGURU? I haven't seen that old dog in years! This is so cool! It's like having a reunion!" interrupted Heiji. **

**He was sitting with Kazuha and Rika on one of the queen-size beds in the room.**

"**Can you act your age, Heiji?" said an annoyed Kazuha as she pinched the ear of her husband. "We have a situation here! Ran is spaced out from the stress and the rest of Japan must be in shock because of the news about Kaito-kun!"**

"**Itai! You're violent as usual, Kazuha! I understand the gravity of the situation but forgive me if I'm excited for seeing my old friends," Heiji replied in a sarcastic tone. "As if I'm the only one not**_**acting my age**_**! When you walked into the room and saw Ran and Sonoko, you were screaming like there's no tomorrow! You probably woke up half the guests in the hotel!"**

"**Oh yeah? Maa, you're just - "**

**The two stood up and the electricity of tension was almost visible between their eyes. Ran stepped in between them.**

"**There, there. We're not here to argue. Let's solve the problem at hand before we create a new one, ne?" she said in an effort to pacify them. "Besides, your daughter's here."**

**Kazuha sighed. "Barely. She's been spaced out since we arrived in the hotel. I guess it's the shock."**

**Ran examined the girl sitting on the other side of the bed. She has been staring at the window and watching the rain pour outside. The girl hasn't spoken a single word since she entered the room either.**

"**She'll get over it," assumed Sonoko. "Now let's get to the bottom of this mystery! And I, Hakuba Sonoko, mistress of deduction, will lead the - "**

"**Ano, Sonoko," Ran interrupted, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't you think Heiji should do all the talking instead?"**

**Sonoko frowned as she sat beside Kazuha on the bed. **

**"Fine, fine. But make it quick, Heiji! I'm really sleepy. It's almost midnight," Sonoko said with a yawn.**

**Ran sat beside Sonoko as Heiji cleared his thorat.**

"**Ladies," he addressed the girls sitting in front of him. "Before sunrise, we should be able to achieve three things. First one is to know why Kudou broke his pact with Kuroba and second is to come up with a plan to convince him to just give up on this mock investigation."**

"**And what's the third?" asked Sonoko as she yawned.**

**Heiji crossed his arms and smirked. **

**"There isn't. Three just sounds better than two," he said.**

"**HEIJI!" shouted the three girls simultaneously.**

"**Fine! The third one is to figure out why Kudou is acting weird lately," he said.**

**Ran clapped her hands. **

**"Oh, about that last one! I think he started acting funny the week before he, Ai-kun and Soui-chan went here," said Ran. "I told you about it, ne Sonoko?"**

**Sonoko, who was barely awake, nodded. **

**"Yeah, you thought he has a mistress..."**

"**Really? How come?" asked Kazuha who suddenly became intrigued.**

"**He muttered the name 'Josephine' in his sleep," said Ran. "Sonoko said that maybe it's just the Josephine in Hakuba's new movie."**

**Heiji nodded. "I heard about that one! Hakuba's doing a film about Josephine Balsamo, the countess of Cagliostro!"**

"**Who's that?" asked Kazuha. "Is she a client of Holmes? Hakuba likes to make Holmes movies, right?"**

**Heiji shook his head. **

**"Josephine is a character from Arsene Lupin. Besides Moriarty, Holmes also considered Lupin as his nemesis," he said. "Lupin is a gentleman thief and every time he and Holmes would face, he would always escape. Unlike Moriarty, he went about stealing nobly. Holmes admired him for that. They're like Shinichi and Kaito, actually. And Hakuba can be - "**

**Kazuha frowned. "I didn't ask who Lupin was! I asked about Josephine!"**

"**Violent and impatient," mumbled Heiiji under his breath.**

"**What did you say?" asked Kazuha. Ran and Sonoko had to stop themselves from giggling.**

"**Nothing, dear. Now, about Josephine," he said with a sigh. "Maa, she was like the Irene Adler of Lupin. Both were cunning women who posed as threat and challenge to these highly controversial figures, but Josephine was more vicious and plotting. She wasn't like Irene who decided to turn over a new leaf in the end. Iie, in fact, she vowed revenge for all the times Lupin had outsmarted her. She kidnaped Lupin's only son and made the two battle - or something like that. Another thing you should know about her was that she wasn't human."**

"**Not human?" asked Ran and Kazuha.**

"**She's like immortal, right? There were rumors that she may be her grandmother herself because her husband, or grandfather was some sort of immortal demon who makes evil or cursed jewelry...or something like that," said Sonoko.**

**Ran whispered to Kazuha, "I thought Sonoko was already asleep."**

"**I never expected her to know so much!" Kazuha whispered back.**

"**I heard that!" said Sonoko as she raised an eyebrow.**

"**Settle down, girls. I'm almost finished with the story. Maa, where was I? Oh yeah, everything Sonoko said was right. It was said that she was the very first owner of the Pandora gem," he said.**

"**But the Pandora gem is real, right? Kaito was after it and he stole it from Vermouth. She never aged too, ne? She's just like Josephine!" said Kazuha.**

"**During the time of Maurice Leblanc, the author of Arsene Lupin, there were already rumors of the gem's existence so it's possible that he incorporated it in the story," said Heiji. "Oi, chotto matte! Aren't we supposed to be talking about Kudou?"**

"**Now that you mention it, he was talking about the gem with Saguru the week before he left," said Ran as she gazed skyward.**

"**And didn't Shinichi say that the investigation was just a - what did he call it? A front?" said Kazuha.**

"**Hai," agreed Heiji. "To begin with, it**_**is**_**a front. We already know about Kaito so the investigation was useless to begin with. He used it to conceal something - but what?"**

"**Blackmail," said Sonoko as she yawned for the nth time. "If I knew somebody's secret and I want him to do something for me, I'd blackmail that somebody."**

**Heiji paced around the room. **

**"I've thought of that. I've seen the replay of Kudou's broadcasted deduction a while ago and I've noticed that he named Kaito only as a suspect," he said. "He didn't present all the evidence as well. My guess is that he'd release all the evidence if Kaito failed to do whatever he wants him to do..."**

**All of them fell in deep thought.**

"**You think Josephine has something to do with this?" said Ran, finally breaking the silence.**

"**Maybe Kaito is Josephine? Maybe Kaito and Shinichi are having an affair and Kaito was about to tell everybody about it and Shinichi threatened him that he'll reveal his secret if news about their affair breaks out!" suggested Kazuha in a very happy tone. She felt proud for coming up with such a theory.**

**The remaining three were stunned for a brief moment and recoiled in disgust.**

"**KAZUHA! That's gross and physically impossible! They're miles and miles apart!" screamed Heiji as he felt himself turning red. "I can't believe you even thought of such a thing!"**

"**Hey! At least I'm suggesting. I haven't heard you contributing ideas!" replied Kazuha using the same decibel his husband used.**

"**Here we are again," Ran said as she rolled her eyes. "Maa, what if Josephine was a real person?"**

**Sonoko gaped. "Not you too?"**

**Ran shook her head. **

**"Not in that sense. I mean, what if there was a Josephine in the real world? I mean, we just assumed that Shinichi was referring to the fictional Josephine," she said. "So, what if there was a real Josephine? You get it now?"**

**Kazuha and Heiji stopped bickering.**

"**You have a point," mused Heiji. "But what does she have to do with Kaito?"**

**Sonoko grunted. "You mentioned that the fictional Josephine was the first owner of the Pandora gem. And we all know that Kaito, or rather, KID, was the last known owner of the gem. So - "**

"**But Kaito got rid of the gem!" said Ran.**

"**We're not sure of that," said Heiji. "And this may sound impossible but what if Kaito didn't succeed in destroying it? What if the gem was back in the hands of the original owner?"**

"**Heiji! Josephine is fictional!" said Kazuha. "Stop joking! You're starting to scare me!"**

"**Maa," Sonoko finally stood up and stretched her arms into the air. "She was immortal and had magical powers so coming to the real world would be a piece of cake for her."**

"**Or somebody is using the myth of Josephine and pretending to be her in the real world!" suggested Ran as she stood up.**

"**But, what is the connection of all of this to Kudou?" asked Kazuha.**

"**You don't see it yet, dear?" said Heiji with a smirk. "They say that during sleep, the subconscious is highly alert. You dream of the things that are deep within your mind - things that occupy your thoughts almost constantly. If you talk in your sleep and you only mumble a name, it means that this person bothers you or that you are obsessed with that person."**

"**But - "**

"**And it may not be obsession over the person itself but what that person has. It's simple. Kudou wants the Pandora and is blackmailing Kuroba to give it to him," said Heiji. "But these are all theories and we have no evidence for our claim yet. It's also crazy to think that Kudou would ask Kuroba to do a thing for him. We all know that Pandora has been destroyed."**

**Ran frowned. "So all we have to do is convince Shinichi that the Pandora does not exist anymore so he won't have to make Kaito look for it, right? Let's go to the house now!"**

"**But we're not even sure about Pandora," reminded Heiji. "Let's not discard the possibility that it still exists. And about going to your house, it's useless. Kudou is probably in the HQ now, doing a mock interrogation or telling Kuroba of his plans."**

**Sonoko yawned. "I suggest we sleep first and go there first thing in the morning! Good night, everyone!" she said as she flopped down on the other bed.**

"**Ran, is it okay if we stay here for the night? I won't mind sleeping on those comfy-looking couches in the living room," said Kazuha.**

**Ran nodded. "I'll sleep in the living room too. It looks like Rika needs the bed more than I do," she said as she pointed to the girl, who was already asleep in her bed.**

"**Oh, so she's sleeping now. I bet she's just tired," supposed Heiji. "C'mon, let's all go the living room. Let's watch the news too! There may be updates about the KID case."**

**About three minutes later, the flat screen television was showing a most shocking update - Kudou was speaking to the press about a notice sent in by someone who claims he is KID.**

**The three were speechless at the recent turn of events. Heiji increased the volume of the television using the remote.**

"**This may be another KID fanatic," Kudou said as camera lights flashed everywhere. "Or someone who wants to distract the police so Kuroba-keibu would be free from the blame. Maybe the sender of this notice is an admirer of the keibu. He is a hero here, after all. Maybe that person thinks that if another KID appears, then keibu would be saved. But I'm afraid that it's not as easy as that. I have learned that there were fakes who attempted to be KID but failed. Duplicating a legend is immensely hard."**

"**Tantei! Tantei!" shouted the reporters who tried to call the attention of Shinichi. The camera showed a reaction shot of the crowded conference room of the head quarters. Other camera men were already standing up because the seats were filled with journalists, local and foreign. Shinichi and other FBI agents were in front and numerous microphones were placed on the podium where Shinichi was.**

"**Yes?"said Shinichi as he pointed to a plump news reporter.**

"**Kudou-tantei, do you have leads on who this KID wannabe is?" asked the plump and pimply reporter.**

"**No leads yet but we do know that this is a hard-headed one. He has chosen a very unfortunate time to pull his prank, or whatever he's trying to pull. This is the worst time to pick if you want to play around and be KID, and of course, if you are the real KID. Rest assured that we're investigating as best as we could," Kudou said. "The FBI-CIA and even the interpol will bring KID to justice. We're questioning Kuroba-keibu as we speak."**

"**Tantei! Tantei!" news reporters were raising their hands again, in hopes of being picked to ask the next question.**

"**You!" the detective pointed to a petite young journalist, who wore red from head to toe.**

"**What are the developments in the KID case? And the wife, mother and father-in-law of the keibu is brought in for questioning as well?"**

**Kudou smiled. "I'm afraid that I'm not allowed to divulge any information regarding that matter. We will inform all of you as soon as we are finished with the investigation."**

"**Then can you tell us the content of the suspicious notice instead?" asked the young journalist.**

"**If you're that persistent, maa, here it goes," said Kudou as he took out a sheet of paper from his pocket.**

"_**I know what you want, Tantei-san. When the dark side of the moon triumphs over the night sky and as the old tower bewails the last quarter of the day, I shall appear and bleed crimson over your capital. I will bring the object of your desire and will gladly hand it over to the one who can touch my wounds and prove my resurrection. - KID"**_

**The detective smirked as he left the room, leaving not just the journalists in the conference hall, but the whole world, baffled as ever.**

NEXT CHAPTER: THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON


	11. Chapter 10: The Dark Side of the Moon

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a lot of things and if I make a list, the roster would include Magic Kaito, Detective Conan, Sherlock Holmes, Arsene Lupin, the empire state building, the great wall of China, good luck, the Mona Lisa and the heart of the man I love

**Author's Notes**: Thanks for all those who reviewed! Sorry if it took some time for me to update. Had an accident and was in the hospital for a while. I was out for days – what? It's been weeks already? Oh shoot. (strangles self with IV tube) Oh well, at least now I know the feeling of blood trickling over my eyes. Mwahahaha! Okay, I may be freaking you guys out…

Those in italics mean flashback or a character's thoughts. If it's just a word, then it means that when the character said that word, it was stressed. You guys are smart. You could figure it out.

Here's chapter 10…

o o o

_Chapter 10: The Dark Side of the Moon_

**As Hakuba Saguru walked into Presidential Suite number three of the famous Seraphin Hotel, he eyed every detail of the room – the velvet red curtains, the rich purple upholstery, the marble Chinese vases decoratively lying around the living room, gold carpet, slanted tables, diagonal cabinets and all other avant garde pieces that made the room truly unique.**

"**This room reminds me of that old German movie,**_**The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari**_**," he said as bent down to pick up a small vase that had Chinese characters on it. "This suite looks like a set of a movie. Seraphin lives up to its name as one of the postmodern hotels in the world. I wonder how the other rooms look like."**

**He stood up and discarded the vase on the slanted coffee table. When he turned to Heiji, whom he was expecting to give a response, he was disappointed that his old friend was highly disinterested.**

"**Every room has a theme and this suite imitated the old Chinese court. Smells like one too," Heiji mumbled then crossed his arms. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.**

"**No sleep last night, Hattori-kun?" asked the blonde detective as he took a step toward his friend.**

**Heiji rolled his eyes. "You're a detective. Isn't it obvious? The girls and I were glued to the television until daybreak. We were following the developments on Kuroba's case."**

**Saguru gave a long sigh. **

**"It isn't even a case, if I may say so," he said. "We all know that Kudou-kun staged this investigation. He plotted this so intricately that we, the spectators, are subjected to his spell. We can only marvel as the surprises unfold one by one."**

**Heiji shook his head as he remembered the way Hakuba would go about his deductions dramatically.**

**Hakuba walked to the curtains and pulled them aside. He opened a window and breathed in the fresh, Tokyo air. The sky was clear and void of any clouds. A rainbow was shyly hiding behind the skyscrapers of Shibuya.**

"**It's nice to be back in Japan," Saguru said. "To think that this would be the setting of yet another theatrical masterpiece by our two old friends." **

**Heiji shrugged. **

**"I never thought Kudou would crack the way he did last night. The girls and I deduced that – "**

"**Ah, the girls!" exclaimed Hakuba Saguru as he turned around to face Heiji. "Where may I find the lovely ladies?"**

"**Ran and Sonoko are taking a bath. Kazuha and Rika are still sleeping," said Heiji. "Kazuha will take Rika back to Osaka. I booked them a flight just before you arrived. Ran and Sonoko will come with us to Kudou's house. We have reasons to believe that he has already returned there."**

"**Just a second, chap. You said that you and the girls have deduced something. Tell me," he asked. He sat down on the purple sofa.**

**Heiji sat beside him. "We came to the conclusion that Kudou wanted the Pandora and is blackmailing Kuroba to get it for him. A certain Josephine is also involved."**

**Saguru's eyes widened at the mentioned of the lady's name. His hands shook violently.**

"**Josephine…" he muttered before walking to the open window. "There's something you should know about that bird."**

"**Bird? Wasn't Josephine a fictional character in Arsene Lupin?"**

**Saguru glanced at Heiji before laughing. **

**"In England, bird is a term for a girl," he said. "Anyway, that's irrelevant. What I was trying to say is – "**

"**We're in Japan so try to speak our language!" Heiji screeched as he stood up.**

**"You're still as hot-blooded as ever, Hattori-kun. I'm willing to wager all my property in saying that you and the lovely Kazuha are at each other's throats more often than not," the blonde detective said.**

**Heiji blushed. "Oi, we're talking about Josephine here."**

**"Right. Maa, maa, maa… What can I say about Josephine? Besides being the lead in my new movie, she also appeared behind Kudou-kun when Kuroba was taken into custody last night. I was watching the news and saw her appear," said Saguru.**

**Heiji started to pace around the room. **

**"It's possible that you're hallucinating or… That's odd. If I remember correctly, Megumi-chan was beside Kudou when Kuroba was being taken into custody. I didn't see anyone behind them," said Heiji.**

"**Megumi?"**

"**Oh. She's Kuroba's daughter and Rika's friend," said Heiji. "They're classmates at Teitan. Kudou's kid is also in the same class. They're – "**

**Saguru shook his head vigorously. **

**"There wasn't any girl beside Kudou! Only Josephine! I saw her!" said Saguru. "Her eyes were as red as the Pandora itself and she looked ready to kill!"**

**Heiji put both his hands on Saguru's shoulders.**

"**Get a grip on yourself! Maybe your mind was just playing tricks! There isn't any way that a storybook character would come to life! We shouldn't lose our focus. We have friends to help, remember?"**

"**About that," he said as he took Heiji's hands off his shoulder. "I don't recommend Ran or my darling to go near Kudou. There's something wrong with that bloke. Last time I talked to him, he was asking for evidences I've kept about KID. He also asked me about the Pandora. I told him that he must be crazy for being interested in it because we all know it's destroyed, of course. And you know what he replied?"**

**Heiji just shook his head.**

"**He said something like, 'Josephine told me to look for it. She wants to claim what is rightfully hers. And I will also claim what is rightfully mine. I will have him very soon. I'll don't care how many will bleed for me to get to him,'" said Saguru. "I thought he was bloody joking. And when he said**_**him**_**, it didn't occur to me that he was referring to KID – er, Kuroba-kun."**

**Heiji was about to reply when the door to the bedroom opened.**

"**Darling, you came!" Sonoko shrieked as she ran to the handsome blonde detective and put her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much! I heard about the new production schedule so we better get this thing over with so we can resume filming! That detective freak is always a cause of delay, ne?"**

**Ran walked up to the couple and tapped her friend lightly on the shoulder. **

**"What did you say about my husband?"**

**Sonoko turned to her friend and waved off the comment. "That was a compliment, Ran! Shall we go to your house then?"**

"**Matte! If we're all going, then that means my wife and daughter will be left here!" interrupted Heiji. **

**He pointed to the bedroom where Kazuha and Rika were sleeping.**

"**Maa, then why don't you stay with them? I don't want to miss the excitement and besides, didn't you book a flight back to Osaka for them?" said Sonoko with a raised brow.**

"**Darling, I think it would be better if Hattori-kun and I talk to Kudou first," suggested Saguru. "Why don't you and Ran accompany Kazuha and Rika to the airport? And you haven't seen Kazuha for a long time, right? She should spend her last day here in Tokyo with her two friends."**

"**But Shinichi – " said Ran and tears started streaming down her face. "I want to see him. I want to be beside him and know that everything is just fine."**

**Heiji walked to her and patted her back. **

**"Everything isn't fine, Ran. Hakuba and I will talk to him first. Make sure he's no harm to anyone," he said. "We'll get to the bottom of everything. Please trust us. For the meantime, you and Sonoko and Kazuha and Rika can have a girls' day out. You owe yourselves a break, any – "**

"**Heiji! I can't just sit around, knowing that my husband is – "**

**Sonoko took Ran's hand and started to usher her back into the bedroom. "Saguru's suggestion sounds good to me."**

**Ran felt the sudden uneasiness and false calmness in her friend's voice.**

"**Let's leave the talking to the boys for now," continued Sonoko. "We can visit the mystery geek tomorrow."**

**Ran came up with a million reasons not to follow her friend but her instincts told her that in order to save his husband, she must distance herself from him – at least, for the moment. With a final nod, she resigned to Sonoko and Saguru's suggestion, and ultimately, to fate.**

o o o

**Kuroba Kaito mentally counted his steps as he approached an old, dilapidated mansion in Nakagawa.**

**Ichi, Ni, San…**

**He was mildly aware that his brain also kept track of how many times his heart beat with each step.**

**Hachi, Kyu, Ju…**

**This internal involuntary action triggered him to remember the instances when his heart has beaten this fast. These moments include the day he found Pandora, a few hours before he got married, and those split-seconds when he was about to embark upon a heist.**

_**That was a long time ago, Kaito. Why are you suddenly nervous?**_

_**Ju-yon, Ju-go, Ju-roku…**_

**He stopped in front of a gate. A bronze plate on the rusting gate read "Koizumi Mansion".**

**Kaito recalled the last time he set foot on the house. It was almost twenty years ago and it was the last day the world ever heard from Kaitou KID…**

_**It was raining and he was badly wounded. He carried an unconscious Kudou Shinichi in his arms. Fatigue was creeping in.**_

"_**Just a few more steps, Tantei-san. If you haven't shot my hang glider, we could have arrived here sooner," he whispered to the detective.**_

_**Surprisingly, the detective answered.**_

"_**Ba-ro! I won't let you escape, KID…" Kudou said, his eyes still closed.**_

"_**Then you shouldn't have taken that bullet for me," Kaito replied with his usual smirk. "Just a few more steps, Tantei-san. We're almost there."**_

"_**I didn't want you to die," replied the detective. "Besides, I was just returning the favor. You risked your neck for me so many times." **_

_**Kaito gave a faint laugh. **_

_**"Maa, saving you became a habit of mine," the thief said.**_

_**The detective did not reply. Instead, he clutched his heart and groaned. Kaito picked up his pace.**_

_"__**Hold on, Tantei-san…"**_

_**Mud was staining his white shoes and pants as he ascended the hill, where the mansion stood. His top hat was soaked with rain and for a moment, he was worried if the Pandora, which he hurriedly placed in his pocket, was still there.**_

"_**Akako-san! Are you home? Akako?" he called as he reached the door. **_

_**Impatient, he kicked the door open.**_

_**The house was dark and reeked of alcohol. He walked inside. **_

"_**Where are you, Akako?" he shouted to the darkness before him. He took a step and felt the carpeted floor tremble.**_

_**From the shadows emerged a small man with a moustache. He carried a lamp in his right hand and a key in the other.**_

"_**Ojou-sama is in the dungeons. She is awaiting your arrival," the man said. **_

_**Silently, he led the thief to a flight of steps. The small man led the way and when they finally reached the last step, a door of gigantic proportions blocked them.**_

_**The small man inserted the key in an odd-looking hole and in an instant, the door opened. The room inside was dimly lit and the walls were not only tainted with blood, but were also covered with grotesque artifacts – skulls, bottled animals, masks…**_

_**Kaito gulped as he entered the fortress.**_

"_**You've been here before, Kaito. I didn't expect to see you look frightened," said a voice from behind.**_

_**Kaito turned and saw Akako in her long, silky black witch costume, complete with headgear. He smirked.**_

"_**I'm not scared for myself, my lovely enchantress. I'm scared for my friend, who had taken a bullet for me," Kaito said as calmly as he could. "He wouldn't stop bleeding and as much as I would like to change my outfit to bring him to a hospital, I'm afraid that I have exhausted my strength to do that. Your place was the nearest and besides Jii, you are the only one who knows my secret."**_

_**The witch smiled contentedly. **_

_**"Place him in the table. I think I have some medicine in my cabinet," she said.**_

"_**What table?" asked Kaito as his eyes scanned the dungeon.**_

"_**That table," answered Akako as she pointed to the place beside a huge cauldron. A beam of light shot out of the huge cauldron and a second later, a wooden table appeared.**_

_**Kaito rushed to the table and set down the detective, who was now unconscious.**_

_**"There's one more thing," Kaito said. "I have the Pandora with me. I couldn't destroy it on my own. I tried to crush it with my hands and gadgets but it remains indestructible. I didn't even mange to scratch it!"**_

_**The witch, who was looking for medicine in a nearby cabinet, froze with shock.**_

"_**Th-the Pandora? You have it with you?" she asked. Her poised disposition faded abrubtly.**_

"_**Hai," Kaito said as he took out the blood red gem from his right pocket. "Maybe you have some sort of spell to weaken it."**_

_**Akako walked slowly towards Kaito and the gem. Her eyes remained transfixed at the small, glittering piece of jewelry. She asked Kaito to hand it to her and after a moment of hesitation, the thief threw it onto her open palm. She examined the gem and verified its authenticity.**_

"_**It is the gem. We don't need medicines to cure the detective. This gem is enough," she said as she eyed the bleeding detective. "You're injured as well. This gem could heal you."**_

"_**It's just a scratch," he said in daze. "Chotto – you said this gem could cure?"**_

_**Akako laughed. **_

_**"I forgot. You are only aware of its power to give immortality," she said. "My people have studied about this gem and have longed for it. To destroy it would be completely pointless. However, since the elusive KID, the only man who is powerful enough not to fall for my spells, has requested for a favor, I have to obey."**_

_**She started chanting and shafts of light came out from the ground. Kaito saw the shadows in the walls dance. The cauldron emitted pink smoke and Akako raised the gem to the heavens. The gem floated in midair and started to pirouette like a top. After a minute or so, Akako caught the gem in her hand and threw it in the cauldron.**_

_**Akako grabbed a ladle from a shelf and started stirring. Kaito couldn't remember the contents of the cauldron but he did recall Akako pouring the contents on his wound and on Kudou-tantei's wound.**_

"_**He was shot near the heart. Please be careful," he said in near faintness. **_

_**The fumes coming out of the cauldron made him feel like he was caught in a trance.**_

"_**Don't worry about the detective, Kaito. Pandora is working its magic. You should feel your wounds healing as we speak," the witch said.**_

_**Kaito sensed that she was right. He felt himself growing stronger as the dizziness faded away. When he checked the condition of the detective, he was astonished to see that he had stopped bleeding and that his cuts had disappeared.**_

"_**The gem… We should destroy it," he said as he tugged on Akako's robes.**_

"_**I made a spell that transformed it to liquid. The gem became part of the concoction. It's basically destroyed. We have worn out the gem by saving both your lives," she said as she showed him the empty cauldron.**_

_**Kaito was skeptical but had no choice but to believe the witch.**_

_**Kaito checked the clock. It was almost midnight. Everyone must be wondering where Kudou is.**_

_**Gently, he scooped up the detective from the table. **_

_**"I'll be keeping my eye on you, my lovely enchantress," he said. "You better be telling the truth about the Pandora. For now, I have to bid you goodbye. I still have some work to do. Ja ne!"**_

_**He left the house as quickly as he could. As he ran down the hill, he compulsively counted his steps…**_

**Ni-ju, Niju-ichi, Niju-ni…**

**Kuroba Kaito stopped counting as he reached the familiar bronze gate. The nameplate had been missing and was replaced with wooden planks which bore warnings.**

"'**Do Not Enter'" he read one. **

**He blew dust off the plank. He deduced that no one in the neighborhood had been anywhere near the place for some years.**

**He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a small boy with the largest spectacles. The boy was still in his pajamas and was carrying a can of milk. **

**He had messy, black hair and based from the shadows under his eyes, it was evident that he hadn't been getting any sleep.**

"**Souichiro-kun!" the boy said rather lively. "What are you doing here? This place is off-limits! Oh, and your hair is messier than usual."**

**Kaito gaped at the boy. **

**"Sumimasen. You must have mistaken me for someone else," Kaito said.**

**The boy merely blinked at Kaito before laughing.**

"**That was a good one, Souichiro-kun! I could see that you haven't been getting any sleep as well but you could still joke around! Hahaha! You crack me up!"**

**It took Kaito a few seconds to remember that Kudou Shinichi's son, who looked like a younger version of him, was named Souichiro. Then it registered to Kaito that his disguise was to make himself look over twenty years younger. He inferred that the nerdy-looking boy was a friend of Kudou's son and since the two of them looked identical when they were younger, it was but natural that the boy had mistaken him for his friend.**

"**Gomen. I was zoned out back there," said Kaito as he looked intently at the boy. He looked oddly familiar…**

"**Don't worry. I bet the rest of Japan is in shock, just like us. It was all over the news last night, ne? I can't believe your otou-san named Princess Megumi's otou-san as a suspect for KID," the boy said sadly. "Oh. Sumimasen. I didn't mean to insinuate anything about the meitantei."**

**Kaito shook his head. "No offense taken. I was surprised as well. Ano, can I ask you something odd?"**

"**Can I ask first? It's about Princess Megumi," the boy asked.**

**Kaito raised a brow. He felt a pang of jealousy that other boys are also referring to his daughter as 'princess'.**

"**Yeah, what about her?" he asked in a slightly bossy tone.**

"**I heard that the princess is staying over at your place. I also heard that both she and Hattori-kun will be taking some sort of vacation from school. Are these true?" the boy asked and he looked very worried.**

**Kaito was alarmed. **

**"Staying at Kudou's? Won't go to school for a while? Where have you heard this?"**

"**My haha, Keiko, is a friend of the princess' okaa-san. Kuroba-san called my haha this morning and haha told me all about it," the boy narrated. "Then she told me to buy some milk from a nearby store and I was on my way home when I saw you."**

"**Oh. Aoko is fine, then," he whispered. "Matte – you said that you're Keiko's son? Keiko moved to Hokkaido when she got married and went back here when Meg was in middle school."**

**Then Kaito suddenly remembered why the boy looked familiar.**

"**Hey! You're that Yosuke kid who's always following Meg-chan around, huh?" he said.**

**The boy took a step away from Kaito. **

**"How did you know all that? I never told you about growing up in Hokkaido… Souichiro-kun, you're acting very, very strange today," said the boy who was starting to pale.**

**Kaito faked a laugh. "Sumimasen. I heard chichi talking about old friends and acquaintances and your okaa-san is one of them. Maa, what you've said is right. So, can I do the asking now?"**

**The boy looked unconvinced but nodded.**

"**This house – does anyone still live here?"**

**The boy started scratching his head with his free hand. **

**"When I was still in middle school, I heard rumors that a witch used to live here," he started. "Haha told me not to believe the rumors because she said that she knew the owner of the house. It was an old classmate of hers. She told me that their classmate died a little after she and chichi moved to Hokkaido."**

"**D-died?" Kaito felt dizzy and his legs started to sway. "Akako died?"**

"**Yeah, that's the name of haha's classmate. Haha said that she was an undercover agent and was killed during a mission. The mission entailed her to go overseas, to somewhere in Europe, I think," he said.**

**Kaito bowed his head. He remembered now. "Italy?"**

**The boy shrugged. "Haha said her body was never found. I think they're still looking for her or something. Why did you suddenly ask about that? And what are you dong here in the first place?"**

**"I was in the neighborhood, visiting some friends and I found the mansion interesting," Kaito said. "Ano, ja ne! I have to go back to Beika now."**

**Kaito started to walk away and he didn't even notice that Amakusa Yosuke was calling after him. A rush of memories, forgotten phone calls, flooded his consciousness.**

**He remembered how, right after high school graduation and right after the fall of the Black Organization, he moved to Beika and lost touch with his old friends. He stopped being KID by then and wanted a new life. He studied at Touto University, entered the Police force and became the youngest keibu. Once in a while, news about his old high school friends surface but his brain automatically discarded them. One of those news was about Koizumi Akako becoming an undercover agent. Another one was about her being killed in a mission in Italy.**

**He continued walking away with his head bowed. He didn't want to see any more familiar faces, and buildings in his old hometown. He wanted to forget them all.**

**Silently, he cursed Kudou Shincihi for bringing up the past and dragging him back to his old life.**

"**Maybe that's why I chose this disguise," he told himself. "Maybe I need to go back to this age and fix some unfinished business."**

**His melancholic mood soon faded as panic started to sink in. Koizumi Akako – his only lead and the last person who has seen Pandora, was presumed to be dead and nowhere to be found.**

_"__**This notice is a good start, ne? I suggest you check this guy out…"**_

**Kudou's words from last night suddenly resonated within him.**

"**Right! The KID wannabe!" he suddenly exclaimed. He took out a copy of the notice from his jacket's left pocket. He read it several times before saying, "At Touto tower at 9pm, Friday, then. I'm excited to see who my willing apprentice is."**

**He hailed a cab and smirked as he got in. If the KID wannabe brings Pandora, then who is better to steal from a phantom thief than another phantom thief? Unfortunately for the novice, he'll be facing the elusive, legendary Kaitou KID himself.**

o o o

**The library has been very, very quiet. Downstairs, the cleaners have been working the whole morning and the living room's hustle and bustle seemed like a universe away from the somber haven of books.**

**When Kudou Shinichi was younger, he found sanctuary in the company of the novels which now surround him. However, as he sat on his recliner that Sunday morning, he contemplated Kaito's words, which provided no comfort whatsoever.**

"_**The very proof that Pandora has been destroyed is the fact that we're still alive, Kudou."**_

**Kaito finally told Shinichi the story of how they were saved by the gem's magical healing powers. That whole time, Shinichi was unconscious and he only remembered waking up at the HQ and Heiji telling him that everything was over.**

"_**It is possible that another Pandora still exists. Maybe fragments from the original gem have been saved somehow. Maa, don't worry. I ran away from my past too hastily. I contented myself with the thought that Pandora has been completely and properly destroyed. Now is the time to correct my mistakes – if I ever made one. I submit to your request, Tantei-san."**_

**Shinichi put his feet up the table and he twirled a rolled-up notice in his hand.**

**His mobile phone rang. He put down the notice in the table and answered the phone.**

"**Kudou here," he said.**

"**Tantei-san, the keibu is disguised as your – ano, well, he looks a lot like your son and he's in Nakagawa prefecture. He's been staring at this old mansion in a hill for a few minutes and a suspicious-looking kid in pajamas and huge glasses is now approaching him."**

**Kudou smiled. He knew the place. **

**"Good. Hideki-san, make sure you report his status every hour. I want to know everything he does, everywhere he goes, even what he eats," Kudou said.**

"**Hai," said the young officer. Shinichi then closed his phone and massaged his temples.**

**There was a knock on the door and Haibara Ai came in.**

"**Kudou, your old friends are here," she said. **

**True enough, Hattori Heiji and Hakuba Saguru followed her in. The two sat on the inviting sofas as Haibara excused herself out.**

**Both were dressed as if going to a formal function and both had frowns on their faces.**

**Shinichi smiled in return. "Don't tell me that you came here to berate me?"**

**Heiji put his hands on his waist. **

**"Kudou, we know everything. About the Pandora, about the blackmail, about Josephine," Heiji said.**

"**Oh. And you also know that Kaito agreed to my demand? He's now looking for Pandora, or whatever is left of it," he said. **

**The two looked at each other then nodded.**

"**Kudou-kun, there is also the matter of the notice. It may be a fake but it is suspicious that this person pretending to be KID knows that you want the Pandora," said Saguru.**

"**That's Kaito's problem. I gave him a copy of the notice and he probably figured it out by now," said Shinichi. "My spies say that he's gathering information about the night that Pandora was last spotted, that night when the Organization crumbled to the ground. Any information he gets will be handy this Friday."**

**Kudou unrolled the notice and read it aloud. **

**"I know what you want, Tantei-san. When the dark side of the moon triumphs the night sky and as the old tower bewails the last quarter of the day, I shall appear and bleed crimson over your capital. I will bring the object of your desire and will gladly hand it over to the one who can touch my wounds and prove my resurrection. - KID"**

"**Oh yeah, we figured that part out," said Heiji. "The next new moon will be on Friday.**_**The darks side of the moon dominating the night sky**_**means new moon because it is the only phase of the moon where it seems like it isn't visible."**

"**However, Hattori-kun and I can't agree on the time. I said it was at 23:45 and he said it would be at exactly 18:00.**_**When the old tower bewails the last quarter of the day**_**is kind of vague. We're pretty sure the old tower means the clock tower," said Saguru.**

**Shinichi laughed. **

**"You're both wrong. That part is a figure pf speech. A personification and we have to consider that it would appear as if the clock tower was a person who talks and wails. Wail, of course, means the sound the tower makes every start of a new hour. So even if, technically, the last quarter of the day is really 23:45 or even the last 15 seconds of the day, it should be a time when the clock would make that sound – a start of an hour!"**

**Hattori stood up and pointed at Hakuba. "Ha! See! That's what I told you!" he said, jubilant.**

**Hakuba merely frowned. "Stop bragging, you hot-blooded git. Kudou said you were just as wrong."**

**Hattori crossed his arms. "I don't get why I'm wrong! There are 24 hours in a day and if we quarter them, that is, divide them by four, we get four groups of six! So at the start of the last six hours, which is at 18:00 is supposed to be the right time! And it's a start of an hour!"**

**Kudou shook his head. **

**"I've told you before. The KID wannabe used personification. From the point of view of the clock, it wouldn't divide itself into four parts. I doubt that clock even know mathematics! However, it may be aware of the concept of quarter, especially if applied to its face. If we divide the round face of the clock into four parts, then the last quarter of the day would correspond to – "**

"**21:00!" the three detectives said in unison.**

"**So we have to wait for this KID wannabe, ne? He may even hold the secrets to Pandora," said Heiji as he sat beside Saguru.**

**Then, there were three, faint knocks on the door.**

"**Enter!" bellowed Kudou. **

**A girl entered. She was white as porcelain and had waist-length hair that curled at the tips. She had the face of an angel. You could tell from her eyes that she had been crying the past night but a sweet smile was plastered on her face.**

"**You wanted to see me, Kudou-san?" she asked as she curtsied.**

**She was wearing a pink, frilly, off-shoulder dress whose length was until above her knee. The dress unabashedly exposed an expanse of her porcelain white skin. Her hair was in pigtails and she looked so innocent and so fragile, that the three detectives thought that she would shatter like a glass figurine, if they came too close to her.**

"**Megumi-kun, you're looking prettier every time I see you," complimented the Osaka sleuth. "Rika will be flying back to Osaka tonight but don't worry, she'll be back in school after a few weeks."**

**The girl beamed and said, "Please tell Rika that I will miss her."**

**Heiji nodded. He glanced at Hakuba, whom he was expecting to give a compliment, instead, the blonde detective / filmmaker was simply gaping.**

"**Princess, can you wait for me outside? My old friends and I aren't finished with our talk," Kudou said. **

**He walked to the girl and fingered several curls in her hair. "Can you do that, princess? It's almost lunch and you can go to the kitchens and ask Souichiro if the meal is ready."**

**The girl nodded and proceeded outside. The girl forgot to close the door.**

**Hakuba Saguru shot Shinichi a knowing look.**

"**Oi Kudou, don't tell me that you fancy that girl? She's just as old as your son, you know," Hakuba said in a taunting tone. "I wonder if I can get a her a role in my next movie.."**

**Heiji frowned and punched Hakuba's left arm. "Kudou's not a pedophile, Hakuba! Let's go back to what we were talking about. As I've said, this KID wannabe, he could know – "**

**Kudou walked to the door and closed it. "Who said that the KID wannabe is a**_**he**_**?"**

o o o

Kuroba Megumi here!

Man, has it really been a week since otou-san has been "apprehended"? Yeah, it's actually Friday now. 7 at night, to be exact, and I'm here, alone in my new room at the Kudou residence, waiting for some visitors.

Okay, I'm going fast-forward here. I'll give a brief, well, not-so-brief summary of significant events the past week…

_Sunday_

I woke up at around 10. Fudgies, that's not significant, is it? Okay, erase that part.

Haibara-san lent me her totally adorable pink dress. I look like a nymphet but it looked good on me. Okay, that wasn't important either. Whatever.

Anyways, I took a bath after I woke up and I wore the dress. I was tying my hair in a ponytail when Souichiro came in. He said that his otou-san wanted to talk to me and he also said that lunch will be ready in an hour.

He cooks! Kakoii, ne?

So, after making sure that I look okay, I went to the library, where Kudou-tantei was. He was talking with some of his friends and told me to come back after a few minutes. I went back to my room to check on the KID suit and the Pandora (I wanted to make sure that everything that happened the night before wasn't just a dream). I hid them where nobody could find them, of course. They could call the SWAT team and pest control but I bet they wouldn't find anything! Bring it on! They're dealing with a magician here.

Moving on, when I went back to the library, Hattori-san and Hakuba-san weren't there anymore (oh fudgies, I forgot to ask Hakuba-san for an autograph!) and Kudou-san asked me to sit down beside him. He was acting really weird and he was red in the face (maybe he has an allergy?)

"About last night, it was a – I mean, it was great and all but I don't think… I mean, you're young and I'm… Maa, what I'm trying to say – " he stuttered.

The guy lacks communication skills, obviously. Funny, the whole time, he seemed so eloquent and intimidating so how come – ?

"Last night, when we, you know… That was just nothing, ne? Let's forget about it," he finally said as he looked me in the eyes.

Baffled, I just said, "Whatever you say, tantei-san. Is there something else you want to talk to me about?"

His face sort of became serious.

"Princess, things are not what they seem. Your otou-san is in good hands. Your okaa-san, obaa-san and ojii-san have returned to their homes but I'm afraid I can't let you see them for a while. At least, not before the investigation has come to a conclusion," he said.

I held back tears.

"Okay. I understand," I said (even if I really don't) then Kudou-san hugged me. Hmm, funny, he seemed gentler and more human that time.

Then, the unthinkable happened. Well, not really. He groaned and then he clutched his heart. He was having another attack! I called Haibara-san, who called the ambulance. The tantei and the scientist spent the rest of the day in the hospital. I heard Ayumi-sensei and Tsubaraya-san, who were still in town, also went to visit.

I was given orders not to leave the house and Souichiro and I spent the day in the library, reading books and doing assignments.

It was around eight when we ordered pizza for dinner. We ate in the library. Okay, that wasn't of great significance again. However, when we were eating, Souchiro-kun said something really strange.

"Kuroba-san, I just want to let you know that whatever happens, I'll be here. I'll help you out," he said as he took a bite of the pizza slice he was holding.

Odd, ne? Like father, like son. These two need to be less enigmatic.

That night, when Souichiro was already asleep, Akako-san came into my room and brought a map of Tokyo and blueprints of the major buildings near Touto tower. She told me the plan – how I was going to appear, what time each event happens, etc.

She traced my would-be route on the map.

"So," I said, "The only thing I have to do is show them the gem and let them chase me around? That'll take forever!"

Akako-san laughed. "You can stop as soon as Kudou-tantei verifies the authenticity of the gem."

"But that means I would purposely let him get close to me… What if he catches me or realizes that the gem is a fake?" I asked.

"I never said that the gem is fake," she said with a smirk and I felt that proverbial chill run down my spine.

_Monday_

When I woke up, Souichiro-kun already went to school. Sigh. Ai-san was still in the hospital so I had the whole house to myself. I had finished taking a bath when the doorbell rang.

It was Ran-neechan, Sonoko-neechan, Tsubaraya-san, Ai-san and Ayumi-sensei.

"Hey Ran, maybe this girl is Josephine?" I heard Sonoko-neechan say. I recognized her from the society pages in the newspapers.

"Don't joke around, Sonoko. It's just a little girl," said Ran-neechan.

She bent down to take a closer look at me as she placed her hands on her lap. "Ano, you look familiar. You're Kaito's daughter, aren't you? You and Soui-chan were classmates before."

I nodded and bowed. "It's nice to see you again, Kudou-san," I said as politely as I could. "And you too, Sonoko-neechan, Ai-san, Tsuburaya-san, Ayumi-sensei."

Then I let them in. As I escorted them to the living room, Sonoko-neechan ruffled my hair.

"Now I remember this troublemaker!" she said in a very scary voice as her eyes glowered in anger. "You and Soui-chan were the ones who dyed the lawn in our house! The red dye wouldn't come off and we had to buy this special kind of acid so we wouldn't have to endure being the laughing stock of Japan!"

Ran-neechan laughed. "I remember that! They were so young back then. Soui-chan definitely matured but I think he still likes doing magic tricks. I bet Meg-chan can do all kinds of complicated magic too, ne?"

I merely smiled. Again, I do not remember being close to Souichiro when we were younger. Actually, I don't remember much about pre-school. I mean, who does?

When we arrived in the living room, Ran-neechan and Sonoko-neechan went to look for Kudou-tantei.

"Oh he's in the hos – " I was about to say when Tsubaraya-san covered my mouth.

"Ano, Ran-neechan, Sonoko-neechan, I heard there's a new mall, why don't we check that out?" Tsubaraya-san interrupted. "It's better than waiting for Kudou-san here, ne? He's probably in the HQ, working with Hakuba-san and Hattori-san."

I could see in Ran-nechan's eyes that she wanted to object but she nodded. I'm not sure why. When Ran-neechan and Sonoko-neechan left the room, Ai-san, Tsubaraya-san and Ayumi-sensei told me that Ran-neechan doesn't know about Kudou-tantei's heart attacks.

"Ran may be strong, but knowing about the attacks may drive her off the edge." Ai-san explained. Tsubaraya-san and Ayumi-sensei nodded.

"Ai-san, how is Kudou-tantei now?" I asked out of curiosity. And yeah, I was worried.

"He's getting better," Ai-san said. "Hattori-kun and Hakuba-kun are with him since yesterday. Mitsuhiko and Ayumi here were with him as well."

Wow. Seems like he's such a well-loved guy, for someone as bitter and bossy (and hot and good-looking and smart…hehe) as him.

Before leaving for the mall, they consoled me (even if I don't need any, really). Ayumi-sensei let me use her mobile phone to call haha.

Okaa-san was crying when I called her.

"Meg-chan, please be strong. We'll all be together very soon. We'll get through this," Okaa-san said in between sobs.

"I know. Don't worry about me, haha. I can take care of myself but I really don't understand why I can't come home…" I replied. "Is Kudou-tantei punishing me or something?"

"I'm not sure, Meg-chan. Your otou-san is working things out. This will be over soon," she said and her voice trailed off.

No, okaa-san. I will work this out. I'll get otou-san out of this, even if it means gambling everything I have…

That night, Akako-san came to visit again. She let me recite the plan, which I have been studying the whole day. It's a good thing Souichiro-kun sort of locked himself in the room after he arrived from school. It gave me the much-needed privacy to study and practice my tricks.

And let me tell you that Akako-san (that witch!) is harder to please than otou-san. We made some adjustments to the plan and worked our brains out from sunset to sunrise.

"I'll be back on Thursday night for a final rundown of the plan. I'm already setting traps and preparing everything that we need for Friday."

I nodded. As she vanished, I thought, what have I gotten myself into?

_Tuesday_

I woke up at noon. Scratch that part.

Kudou-tantei finally came back from the hospital. He stopped by the house to pick up some things then left again.

"When Souichiro arrives from school, tell him that we need to talk," he ordered before leaving.

Ai-san, Tsuburaya-san and Ayumi-sensei spent the day at the house again. Okay, so it wasn't my house. It's Kudou-tantei's. Whatever. And yeah, I couldn't continue practicing because I can't risk letting them see me. The whole day, we were just talking and playing games in the living room.

"Ayumi, I heard that you're the new officer Satou!" teased Tsuburaya-san as we were playing chess. Ai-san and Tsuburaya-san were team 1 and Ayumi-sensei and I were team 2!

"Not really," said Ayumi-sensei. She was blushing. "Hey, is this some kind of distraction? Meg-chan, move that knight over there!"

"Hai! Checkmate!" I said then Ayumi-sensei and I jumped and clapped our hands, to celebrate our victory.

After three more games, which Ayumi-sensei and I won, I started to feel that someone was observing me.

That afternoon, Ayumi-sensei and Tsuburaya-san left. I appreciate their efforts to keep me cheerful, really. Souichiro-kun came back from school and he went to my room to tutor me the lessons of the past two days.

"I wish I was as smart as you, Kuroba-kun," he told me as I handed him the activity paper. "You're a fast learner."

I smiled.

"Not as smart as Rika," I said. "She's the first in class. Chotto, what are you talking about? You've been doing so well for someone who just transferred! I bet you're at the top of your class in America."

He shook his head.

"In America, I was home-schooled," he said. "I tried going to a regular school for a few years but that didn't work out."

I wanted to ask why but it might just bring back bad memories. Instead, I just asked him how our classmates were doing.

"Everyone's in shock. The rest of Japan is, come to think about it," he said as he was checking my paper. "It's everywhere! Besides the strange behavior of the moon, it's the news everyone's talking about!"

"Sou ka," was all that I could reply.

"It's like twenty years ago all over again," he said then looked at me. "Even if the KID who will appear this Friday isn't the real one, it seems like he resurrected again."

"Yeah, the hype and everything is back," I said. "Oh yeah, Kudou-tantei wants to talk to you. When he comes home, he said that he will be waiting in the library."

He raised a brow and exhaled a long, tired sigh. "I wonder what he wants this time. Oh, I almost forgot! The boys want to visit you tomorrow. They want to see how you're doing."

WTH.

"I'm not sick," I said before lounging into the bed. "I appreciate their concern, everybody's concern, but why won't anyone believe that I'm doing just fine?"

I stretched my hands and grabbed for the pillow. I tossed it in the air and when they were about to hit the ceiling, I snapped my fingers and they turned into doves. They all flew out the open window.

"Sugoii!" Souichiro-kun exclaimed. "Yeah, I guess you were right. You couldn't do magic like that if you aren't feeling well."

Then he snapped his fingers and my pillow reappeared beside me. I sat up as I remembered something. Thank goodness for the pillow trick! I still don't have any alibi for Friday! I can't be at two places at once, ne?

"Ano, Souichiro-kun, you could tell them that they could visit me on Friday night," I said. "I want to be alone for a few days to reflect on things. Is that okay?"

The boy with the gentlest and kindest blue eyes nodded. Then we heard the gates open and he told me that he has to go meet his otou-san. Before leaving the room, he assured me that my assignments will be delivered to class. He winked and closed the door behind him.

That night, as I was combating the urge to stay awake and practice some more, I saw a pair of bright, red eyes, reflected on my window. I rubbed my own eyes. When I took a look at the window again, the eyes were gone.

_Wednesday_

This was the day when I was pretty certain that someone was definitely watching me. Ai-san went somewhere and I was alone in the house. I took the liberty to explore the labyrinthine mansion of the Kudous.

That afternoon, I've discovered three secret passageways, a hidden attic and about five bookshelves that had books with special control system thingamajig. It's like in those old films, you know. You pull out a book and you unknowingly activate a device in the house.

In the library, I noticed rows and rows of Sherlock Holmes and Night Baron books. There were also some books by Edogawa Rampo. Then there's this sole book about Arsene Lupin. I pulled it out and as expected, the bookcase behind the table swung open. Undaunted, I entered and followed a passage that led to a control room.

It was only a small room, with monitors and computers that covered every nook and cranny of the already confined quarters. I was shocked to discover that it has been recording everything that happened in the house since Monday. I checked the computer and wanted to delete all the data but that would mean that I discovered the plan of the tantei, ne? If I acted like I didn't know anything, then I would seem less suspicious…

I gasped. Oh fudgies! Maybe he knows that I'll be appearing as KID this Friday! I was near hysteria when someone tapped my shoulder.

"I'm an enchantress, remember? I could hex and manipulate the data in the computers and monitors and make it seem like it was never tampered with," said the woman behind me. I turned and saw Akako-san, still wearing that black dress.

"Stop surprising me like that!" I whined. "Anyways, based from my deduction, it seems like Kuodu-tantei hasn't been up here in a while and haven't checked the data yet. We'll have to tamper with just Monday's data. I wasn't doing anything suspicious yesterday."

She nodded and started chanting and there was a flash of light. She told me that I don't need to worry anymore.

"We can't keep on tampering with the data. Kudou's a detective. Our mere presence here will be detected. If we keep on coming back here, he'll know that we're up to something," I said. "From now on, I just have to act normal and stop practicing."

She smiled her mysterious smile. "It's a good thing you're taking this seriously, princess." She said then disappeared.

That night, I tried to act as normal as I could. I pretended not to know about the surveillance cameras, planted all around the house. However, I still had that feeling that besides the surveillance cameras, someone else was watching me…

_Thursday_

I spent the day doing schoolwork and stuff. Ayumi-sensei, Tsuburaya-san visited again and together with Ai-san, we cleaned the house.

Pretty much a boring day. Ayumi-sensei told me that Kudou-tantei told everyone that I'm not allowed to talk to any of my relatives anymore so she couldn't risk letting me use her phone again. I said it was okay.

They all told me that Ran-neechan and Sonoko-neechan went to Osaka for a while. They went as suggested by Hattori-keibu and Hakuba-chi. Why is everybody fleeing Tokyo? There isn't a bomb somewhere, I hope.

That night, I watched the news (for the first time since otou-san was apprehended). I was scared at first to see how the news about otou-san was treated. I didn't hear the reporters talking about him as if he's some kind of murderer. As expected, Japan, and the rest of the world, is torn between the two rivals. There was this part where the reporters asked the opinion of random people…

"It happened such a long time ago. What KID has done is wrong but we should all forgive him. Forgive and forget. If keibu is really KID, I wouldn't mind. The keibu has helped everyone and he's such a lovable guy," said an old woman who was holding grocery bags.

"Past or present, a criminal is a criminal. A thief is a thief. Kudou-tantei is right not to let someone as elusive and dangerous as KID get away. He has to pay for what he has done!" shouted a businessman as he waved his briefcase around. "I kind of doubt Kudou-tantei about the keibu being KID, though. But he's the meitantei, not me. He knows better."

I sighed. I was just as confused as everyone. If otou-san is really KID, it wouldn't be so bad. It's not my concern, though. I should focus on getting my family out of this mess.

Another news item was about the moon's strange behavior. It usually takes 27 or so days for the moon to complete its phase cycle. However, the moon has completed the cycle in just seven days. Weird, ne? Last Saturday, it was the full moon and this Friday, it's the new moon again. The tides were supposed to be affected but surprisingly, it wasn't. It seemed like the moon has a life of its own. Scientists are studying the phenomenon but they couldn't find any logical answers.

I wasn't able to sleep that night because I was so nervous about Friday.

Akako-san came to visit for a final run of the plan. I screeched and told her that we would be seen on the surveillance camera! She told me that she already took care of it. I sighed of relief before reciting the plan.

I also told her my plan for an alibi. "What do you think about that?" I asked with a smirk.

I saw her eyes exude sadness for the very first time.

"Don't smirk like that…" she said desolately. "You remind me of…"

Was that a tear she tried to wipe off?

"See you tomorrow, princess. Make KID proud. Make your otou-san proud," she said then disappeared.

_Friday aka Judgment day aka the day KID would resurrect aka the day I would fly around Tokyo, disguised as KID aka the first day I would step outside Kudou's compound since the apprehension. Yippee!_

I tried to act as normal as I could.

"Excited about KID's appearance this night, princess?" asked the meitantei as we were having our breakfast.

I took a sip of the miso soup.

"Not really. I'm more worried about otou-san," I said. "Tantei, how is he? And my family?"

"They're doing fine. Your otou-san misses you very much but you all don't have a choice, ne?" he said as an evil smile formed on his lips.

Why is he like that? He's all sweet one moment and turn into an inhumane sadist the next.

Souichiro-kun didn't go to school today. That's because I tried to act like I'm sick and all and his otou-san told him to take care of me.

"Kuroba-kun," Souichiro said as he sat on the chair next to my bed. "I'm just reminding you that whatever happens, I'll be there to help you out. And…"

Hai?

"And about Rika," he continued.

Oh. Riiight. About Rika. Again.

"I've known that… I've known that…" he started to say.

Then Ai-san came into my room and handed me my medicine. When she noticed that she was interrupting something, she excused herself out of the room as quickly as she could.

"Kuroba-kun, good luck with tonight," I heard her say before she closed the door behind her.

Oi, oi, is she suspecting me as well?

I turned back to Souichiro-kun.

"You were saying something about Rika?"

He blushed. "I just remembered that I've known you better than I've known Rika when we were younger. We used to be classmates at primary school and Ayumi-sensei reminded me."

I pouted. How come I feel that it's not what he really wanted to say?

I made last minute preparations later this afternoon. Everything is settled. I sighed. I tried to calm myself. I watched TV but every station is having this live feature about KID. Chotto matte – tantei knows I'm going to appear at Touto tower!

"_**I know what you want, Tantei-san. When the dark side of the moon triumphs the night sky and as the old tower bewails the last quarter of the day, I shall appear and bleed crimson over your capital. I will bring the object of your desire and will gladly hand it over to the one who can touch my wounds and prove my resurrection. - KID"**_

The notice was flashed on the screen and the detective's voice could be heard in the background, explaining his deductions.

"Bleed crimson over your capital means that he'll be appearing at the apex of Touto tower. We all know that Touto tower is crimson red and if someone positions himself at the apex, it would appear as if he was bleeding because the structure of the tower is designed in such a way that the legs would extend for stability," he said very fast.

"And about my object for desire," he spoke and brought his face nearer to the microphone of the reporter. "That's just between me and KID. We had some unfinished business."

I trembled as I fingered the Pandora in my pocket. The doorbell rang. I ran upstairs to my room and covered myself in blankets.

The show will start very, very soon. For the very last time, I practiced my lines…

"Ladies and gentlemen…"

o o o

**Kudou Souichiro opened the door of their mansion and the whole male population of Teitan High rushed in. Everyone was trying to get ahead of everybody else. Everybody was shoving one another.**

**"Where's the princess? Where's Megumi-chan?" they were all shouting.**

**Souichiro led them to her room and told them that they can visit her in groups of five. The rest have to wait in the hallway.**

**"I heard the princess is sick! What are we going to do?"**

**"It's a good thing I brought flowers and fruits!"**

**"She likes chocolates too! I'll give these to her!"**

**Souichiro wanted to detach his ears because of the tremendous noise the high school boys were creating. If his otou-san was here, he'll be extremely angry. It's a good thing he wasn't around…**

**"Kudou-kun, so your otou-san is at Touto tower as early as now? I saw it in the news as I was leaving the house," said Amakusa, the boy with the big spectacles, who claimed to be Teitan's princess' biggest fan. "Early bird gets the worm, ne? Or in this case, the early detective gets the thief!"**

**He laughed at his own joke. **

**"Oi, you still won't tell me what you're doing at Nakagawa this Sunday?" the bespectacled boy said.**

**Souichiro rolled his eyes. It was the millionth time the boy asked him for such information. **

**"I told you, I don't recall going there. Oh, you're next," Souichiro said.**

**Five boys came out of the room and they all looked star struck. Souichiro pushed Amakusa into the room while the smaller boy whispered things like, "But my hair is still messy. I can't face the princess like this! And what about this suit? Does it look good on me? And she may not like the flowers I brought her!"**

**"You'll be fine, Amakusa-san," Souichiro consoled his classmate as he locked the door behind the five boys. **

**He was monitoring the outside of Megumi's room, where the other boys were waiting and Ai-san was inside the room with Megumi. Of course, they wouldn't leave Megumi alone in the room with five boys.**

**Souichiro was telling the boys waiting outside to be a little more patient when they heard screaming from the room. It sounded like Amakusa Yosuke.**

**Souchiro opened the door and saw Amakusa and Ai hoisting Megumi back into the bed.**

**"What happened?" asked the very worried Souichiro.**

**"The princess tried to stand up but she's very weak and she fainted. We all sort of rushed to her but I couldn't see a thing and the next thing I saw was you going inside the room and Yosuke-kun and Ai-san helping her get into bed," said a plump, freckly boy, who Souichiro recognized as the president of the other class.**

**Souichiro thanked the boy for the information.**

**A mobile phone rang. Amakusa Yosuke excused himself out of the room. He said it was probably her okaa-san telling her to go home. Souichiro followed the boy into the hallway.**

**"Haha, it' still early! It's just eight at night, I want to stay with the princess!" Souichiro heard the boy say. "Fine, fine. I'm on the way home."**

**The boy turned to Souichiro. "Kudou-kun, haha told me to go home now. Take care of the princess, all right?"**

**Several boys called after Amakusa and said that their parents are telling them to go home as well.**

**"You know the way out," Souichiro said. "Itterashai!"**

**He escorted the boys out of the house. He then climbed up to the second floor as quickly as he could for there were still those who are waiting in line to see the princess.**

**"I'll be gone for a while. If the group inside comes out, five can go in. You know the drill," he told those who were still waiting.**

**He went inside and saw a sleeping Megumi. Five boys and Ai-san were crowding around her bed.**

**"It's too bad that the princess is sleeping now. She looks so peaceful," the boy who brought chocolates said with a sigh.**

**Souichiro walked to Ai and told her that he will be out for a few hours because "Otou-san ordered me to follow a certain someone."**

**Ai-san rolled her eyes and nodded. **

**"You two never get along but you'll be surprised by how similar you two are," Ai said.**

**Souichiro chose to ignore that last comment as he ran to the rooftop. He quickly changed his clothes as he endured the chilling breeze of the night. After some last minute preparations, he took out his binoculars and scanned the nearby streets. He smirked as he spotted his object of interest.**

_**"This Friday, make sure she never leaves your sight…"**_

**He heard his otou-san's word engulfing him.**

**"You only said that she never leaves my sight. You never said that I shouldn't stop her." Said Souichiro as he activated his hang glider and flew to Touto tower.**

NEXT CHAPTER: INSIDE THE TOP HAT


	12. Chapter 11: Inside the Top Hat

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Magic Kaito, Detective Conan, the moon, the sun, other heavenly bodies and yeah, the heart of the man I love. :'c

**Author's Notes**: Thanks for all those who read and review my works!

Wow. Nitro's comments are exactly like my friend's when she read it. She was like, "I know you write HP fics but this is Detective Conan, Misanagi…" You're not her, are you? Hehe. Just kidding. Well, I already dropped hints on _why_ Megumi and Kaito were capable of performing such impossible tricks. Hmm, I'll make louder hints next time. Also, I've already finished reading all the volumes and stories of the MK manga (including the new one that came out on Shonen Sunday, Nightmare) and believe me, there are crazy magic involved there.

My explanation about Soui-chan's behavior is that he was being rebellious about his uhm, status in life. In chapter 4, there was a narration about Souichiro always being overshadowed by his dad. He was competitive and driven at heart and since he can't beat his dad in his field, he ventured into another field that he was sure would annoy his dad. In the next chap, there will also be a confrontation between Meg and Shinichi and they'd talk about Souichiro. I hope that explain some things although everything will be cleared in the end and everyone will see how nicely I tied it all up. ;)

An update: Yipee! My head is getting much better… but there is this sort of crater-like thing on one side of my head… (shivers) A piece of advice: don't drink and drive or better yet, if you're not feeling well, don't drive at all!

For the meantime, indulge yourselves with chapter 11…

o o o

_Chapter 11: Inside the Top Hat_

**Kudou Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito were not aware of it, but both were mentally reciting the exact same thing at the exact same time…**

_"__**I know what you want, Tantei-san…"**_

**The old tower struck eight at night and the crowd, mainly composed of KID supporters, went wild.**

"**ONE HOUR LEFT!" they screamed as they held tightly to their colorful banners. **

**"GO KID!"**

"**YOU'RE OUR IDOL!"**

**Local and international press people were also covering the event they christened as "The Resurrection of Phantom Thief KID". Reporters and media crew from different races and religions were scattered all around the base of the tower.**

**Both Shinichi and Kaito exhaled deep sighs. They were aware that the tension was building up faster than they thought.**

"…_**When the dark side of the moon triumphs over the night sky and as the old tower bewails the last quarter of the day, I shall appear and bleed crimson over your capital…"**_

**Over twenty helicopters guarded Touto tower and its nearby buildings. FBI-CIA officers and members of the Japanese Metropolitan police league, who were stationed at strategic points around the city were having last minute jitters. **

**Wireless radios were blaring commands from superiors. Those in the lower ranks were quite confused on the drill.**

"**Didn't Kudou-tantei say that KID mimics the voice of others? What if the orders we are hearing now are from KID?" asked a young officer as he loaded his gun. **

**He belonged to unit one, the crime division. Since Kudou's plan was so grand, they required almost all officers from every division to participate.**

**He and five senior officers were stationed near Beika Art Museum. The six of them have been scanning the place for several hours.**

"**I don't even see why all the police officers have to be involved with this," the young officer complained as he loosened his tie. "And I don't see why we have to be stationed near the museum. It's not like KID"s going to steal anything." **

"**He made it very clear that he just wants to play around with Kudou-tantei… This KID may even be a fake for all we – " continued the young officer. **

**"STOP YAPPING AND START WORKING!" was the response of a fellow officer.**

**"H-hai… Gomen," the young officer said as he fell backwards and stumbled onto the ground. He was about to get up when he noticed a portion of white, silk cloth, dangling at the edge of the rooftop.**

"**The-there's so-something there!" he squeaked as he pointed to the part of the rooftop, where he has seen the unknown object.**

_"…__**I will bring the object of your desire and will gladly hand it over to the one who can touch my wounds and prove my resurrection…"**_

**Shinichi took out a handkerchief from his right pocket and used it to wipe the sweat off his forehead. For a while, he thought he was going insane because he's been reciting KID's notice for the past several hours.**

**He looked around and blinked. He raised an arm to shield his eyes from the blinding police cars' and media lights. More beams of light flooded his vision and he wasn't sure where they were coming from. He was starting to feel nauseous.**

"**Where are you, Kaito?" he mumbled as he started to circle the base of the tower. Here and there, police officers would salute him and ask him for final instructions. He shrugged them all off.**

"**Have you seen my son?" he would ask those officers whom he personally knew. **

**He was about to board the helicopter, which was parked near the base of the tower, when he felt a mild punch on his side.**

"**Otou-san, looking for me?" asked a familiar-looking boy with a smirk. He wore the Teitan High uniform and his hair was as messy as ever.**

**Shinichi tossed the boy a helmet. **

**"Kaito, where were you? And can you stop disguising as my son? It's getting a bit awkward now," said Shinichi.**

**Kaito strapped the helmet on and followed Shinichi into the helicopter. **

**"I'm not disguising as your son, Shinichi. I just made myself younger – you know that!" the magician said.**

**Kaito sat beside the detective and flashed him another smile. **

**"Just like the old days, ne?" he said. Shinichi just gave him a frown.**

**The pilots, who were seated a row in front of them, turned to face them and took off their helmets.**

"**Yeah, just like the old days," said the pilots in unison, who turned out to be none other than the Osaka sleuth and keibu, Hattori Heiji and the renowned filmmaker and detective, Hakuba Saguru.**

"**Y-you two?" said Kaito.**

"**How are you, Kuroba? Wow, I wish I can make myself look younger as well!" exclaimed Heiji as he put on his helmet.**

"**Now at least, you'll know how it feels like to be on the other side of the looking glass, to be chasing after KID," said Saguru. "Ready for take off?"**

**Shinichi and Kaito were given no time to response as the copter ascended. Both felt the same thrill and exhilaration that only a KID heist could help surface.**

**Shinichi checked his watch. **

**"Twenty minutes left," he told them. "Heiji, make sure we're not near enough the apex of the tower but not so far that we can't see KID…"**

**Kaito poked his head out the window. **

**"This place is a good spot. Plus, we have a good view of the entire Tokyo," said Kaito. "Can you increase the altitude, Hattori? Hakuba, can you use the wireless radio to command all even-numbered helicopters to stay close to the ground while the odd-numbered ones stay high up? We need different levels, here. Oh, and tell them to check their compartments for any suspicious device."**

**"Talking like a keibu now, huh?" said Saguru. "I never expected things to turn out like this… Maa, as if I have a choice." **

**The blonde detective then started blaring orders into his wireless.**

"**Kudou, check all the copters if any of them doesn't look familiar and do a last-minute check on all the police squads and units," Kaito said. **

**Kaito took out the binoculars he brought and examined the spot where he usually stayed before his heists.**

**He smiled as he remembered his father, who used to always remind him to be careful.**

_**"Never forget your poker face, Kaito."**_

**Shinichi snatched the binoculars from him, bursting Kaito's bubble of memory.**

"**Five minutes left. If this wannabe will be faithful to KID's procedures, he'll appear exactly at 21:00!" Shinichi said.**

**Their helicopter hovered in the air as the three detectives and former thief waited in vain. They all knew that any minute now, an apparition would occur in the most astounding way.**

"**Kaito, are you sure you're not lying about being KID?" suddenly asked Heiji. "This feeling I have right now, I can't explain it but it's the same as every time Kudou and I are about to face KID… Something just bothers me, you know. I think – "**

"**A minute and ten seconds left!" interrupted Saguru then showed Heiji his watch. "Keep your focus on steering this copter, Hattori-kun."**

**Kaito sighed and can't help admitting that he felt the same way as Heiji. "Kudou, if this guy has Pandora and I catch him for you, promise me that you'll meet your end of the bargain."**

**Shinichi took his eyes off the binocular and tossed it back to Kaito. **

**"I don't bargain with thieves, KID. You know that."**

**Kaito winced and felt slightly offended. He had enough of Shinichi's mood swings.**

"**Fifteen seconds left…" Saguru reminded them all.**

"**We've been bargaining all these times, Shinichi. I like to think of it as a blood pact rather than a bargain, though," spat Kaito. "And don't they say that blood is thicker than water?"**

"**Ten seconds left! Heiji, turn on the lights of the copter!" ordered Saguru. Both he and Heiji weren't aware of the premature argument at the other end of the cockpit.**

"**But water is purer than blood," answered Shinichi as he crossed his arms.**

"**You're forgetting, oh great detective, that pure is subjective," Kaito retaliated as he peeked into the binoculars again.**

**Saguru shifted in his seat. "Go… Yon… San… Ni… Ichi… "**

**They heard a thunder of applause from the crowd below them. Police alarms were blaring as loud as they could and for a moment, everyone near Touto tower thought that they were trapped in a very lucid dream.**

**Kaito almost gasped as he spotted pink smoke coming out of the tip of the tower.**

**Shinichi, Heiji and Saguru noticed it too.**

**Heiji held tighter to the steering stick. "Want me to – "**

**Darkness swallowed them. The lights inside the copter went out and so did all of the electronic light in Tokyo. Lights from buildings, homes, street lamps, and the Touto tower itself, simultaneously dimmed and eventually, went out. Even the light coming from the police sirens stopped working. For several moments, deep, frightening blackness enveloped Tokyo.**

**The crowd fell into panic and started screaming.**

"**A BLACK OUT!" they wailed.**

**In the copter, Shinichi turned on the light from his mobile phone. **

**"Everyone okay?" he asked. "I don't get it… The copter is working just fine… and I think the electricity from anywhere in Tokyo as well… It's just the lights that aren't working well. What's – "**

**He noticed that his three companions were gaping. Their heads were tilted up and their eyes were focused on somewhere on top of the Tower. He heard the crowd fall into silence. He poked his head out the window of the copter to check out the commotion.**

**That's when he saw clouds of pink smoke emitted by the tip of the tower, as if it was a volcano. When the smoke was swept away by Tokyo's cool, night breeze, a figure, elegantly clad in white suit and silk cape and hat, materialized on top of the tower.**

**The sparkle of the monocle was apparent, even from afar. His cape danced gracefully to the rhythm of the Tokyo's night breeze.**

**The mysterious yet very prominent figure cleared his throat. The sound from that insignificant detail reverberated throughout the city, as if he was speaking into a powerful microphone.**

**He stretched both his arms.**

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen…"**_

o o o

**Back in the Kudou residence, the visitors of the infamous princess of Teitan High scrambled around a second floor bedroom.**

"**Protect the princess!"**

**Haibara Ai scoffed upon hearing the command. The black out has obviously rattled the boys. **

"**She's just here, sleeping. No one's going to kidnap her," answered Haibara.**

**She activated the flashlight from her old Detective Boys watch.**

**She flashed the light to where Megumi was sleeping. When the boys had confirmed that their princess was safe, they all sighed of relief.**

**Then they heard a very strange sound.**

"**What's that?" asked a mousy little boy as he hid behind a classmate. "Sounds like thunder…"**

**Haibara Ai leaned forward, closer to Megumi. She laughed after confirming her theory.**

"**It's just Meg-chan. She's snoring. Funny, she's not the type – " said Ai.**

**The boys gasped, horrified. "THE PRINCESS SNORES?"**

"**Like a boy, too," replied Ai as she went on giggling.**

**They all stood frozen and aghast in the darkness for a few moments before they face softened.**

"**But she still looks so cute, ne?" said a boy who, in Haibara Ai's opinion, looks too old for his age.**

"**Yeah, she sleeps like an angel," cooed the boy who was hiding behind his classmate.**

**Ai shook his head and thought how shallow teenage boys could be. She fluffed the pillow beside Megumi before she noticed something strange, lying beside the girl.**

**She held it up for the boys to see.**

"**Whose wallet is this?" she asked. "It has no identification. Only a picture of Meg-chan and money."**

**The mousy little boy took it. **

**"This is Yosuke's. He was in a hurry to leave a while ago. Don't worry, beautiful Ai-san. We'll take this back to him," he said.**

**Ai hesitated before realizing that there was another disturbing thing. The lights came back on at the same time epiphany dawned on her.**

o o o

**People around the world held their breath as a spectacle of crimson-colored light filled their TV screens. The people near Touto tower felt another sensation, though, as they witnessed blood flowing down from the tip of the tower.**

"**It isn't really blood, is it?" asked a foreign news reporter to her cameraman, who's just as baffled as she was.**

**Back in the copter, the detectives already figured out the trick.**

"**It's just light, crimson red light, highlighting the redness of the tower," explained Heiji. "When he said bleed, I already figured out that the light from the tower will be out and it will be illuminated again. Lights will be activated from the top going down, creating an illusion of a bleeding tower."**

"**When he said bleed over your capital, I was also expecting this," said Saguru as he pointed to the rather terrifying scene below them.**

**The tower was now fully lit. Lights were also coming back on starting from those buildings, houses and establishments near the base of the tower. Then the light had spread in a manner that imitated bleeding. However the most startling and rather terrifying sight was that the lights that came back on was of the color of blood.**

**From being covered in darkness, the whole city became the color of blood. People all around Tokyo were still as they let the shock set in. Every single light from households and building alike were of the color crimson.**

**The four in the copter shifted their focus back to the phantom thief, who was smugly smirking as he balanced himself on the tip of the tower.**

"**I see that you've invited guests, Tantei-san," boomed the voice of the figure in white. "I'm flattered that you wanted everyone to witness my rebirth. So, let's go about our business, shall we?"**

"**KID, or whoever you are, when we catch you or when I'm close enough, I won't hesitate to snatch the jewel from you," said Shinichi onto a megaphone.**

**The phantom laughed. **

**"Aggressive, are we? Unfortunately, I don't have the jewel as we speak, tantei-san," the white-clad thief said. "I've hidden it in one of the light source in Tokyo. If you've noticed, they're all crimson, just like the jewel. So I'm sure even three great detectives will have a hard time searching… But I'll be kind, tantei-san. As we go abut our chase, I'll give you a puzzle to solve and the answer will lead you to where the jewel is."**

**The three detectives and the thief inside the copter all smiled.**

"**When you figured out the code, then you can have the jewel. Or if you catch me, I'll tell you where it is," the phantom thief said. "You should solve the puzzle before the chase ends or else I'll change the location of the jewel and it'll be harder to find."**

"**And when will the chase end?"**

"**When the puzzle is complete and all hints are given," replied the enigmatic thief.**

**Shinichi smiled. **

**"Or if I catch you," he said.**

**The resurrected legend laughed. **

**"You have my word, tantei-san. Phantom thief's honor. So shall we start?" asked the kaitou.**

"**When you're ready, KID," replied Shinichi, using the megaphone.**

"**Well then, can you guess where I'm going to appear next? Ja ne!" the kaitou said before clouds of pink smoke appeared. When it settled, the kaitou had disappeared.**

**The crowd went wild. They applauded the dramatic performance and were excited that the infamous thief was indeed reborn.**

"**KID-SAMA! KID-SAMA!" they chanted.**

**Shinichi shook his head. **

**"Ba-ro!" he cursed then grabbed his wireless radio. "Unit at the Beika Art Museum, have you checked the rooftop?"**

**There was no answer.**

"**Unit at the Beika Art Museum, please respond!" he said louder. His three companions inside the copter finally figured out the reason for his action.**

"**The KID on top of the tower was being projected from the rooftop of the Art Museum! Based from the position of KID a while ago, it's the only place that can project an image straight on!" exclaimed Heijia as he grabbed the steering wheel of the copter. "We're on our way!"**

**Kaito grabbed the wireless radio from Shinichi. **

**"Kouji-san of unit one, are you guys okay? Sneeze as hard as you can. He used the anesthetic gas on you. It only makes you sleepy and doesn't really enter your system but clogs your noses," he said.**

**Shinichi snatched the radio back from Kaito. **

**"Stop stealing, thief. Getting things without permission is a form of stealing," Shinichi reminded him.**

**Kaito raised a brow. "I'll be saying the same thing about the binocular you**_**stole**_**from me while ago, Shin-chan."**

"**May I remind you that we need to be unified right now? Please set aside your immaturities," Said Saguru. "We're almost at the museum. Please increase the speed, Hattori-san!"**

**Then someone from those stationed at the art museum responded using the radio.**

"**Kouji here. Was that keibu who saved us from the gas? I heard his voice," said an offier. "Kudou-tantei, we were on our way to the rooftop because we saw this white dangling cloth from the edge… and we really don't remember but sleeping gas was sprayed on us. All of us have just woken up and we're now trying to open the door to the rooftop."**

"**Good. We're also on our way," said Kudou onto the radio. "I need backup, preferably the nearest copter and unit at the art museum. The rest have to stay in their positions. Prepare yourselves for a chase around Tokyo."**

**Several minutes have passed and they were nearing the rooftop of the Art museum. On their way there, Kudou called Mitsuhiko to investigate how the red light effect of the lights in Tokyo was achieved.**

"**I'll stay here in the copter until you get back," Heiji suggested as they landed. "KID may mess around with it if we all go."**

**Saguru, Kaito and Shinichi were about to jump off the copter and onto the rooftop when Shinichi's mobile phone rang.**

"**Kudou-tantei, it's Hideki. I belong to the unit assigned to guard the place near your house, remember? Sir, there's something strange about your house – "**

**Kudou scoffed. **

**"I know that the lights have turned red somehow, Hideki-kun, but so have the light bulbs of every other house in Tokyo. Now I'm on my way to catch KID. Call me when there's a**_**real**_**emergency," he said.**

"**But, sir – "**

**Kudou turned off his mobile phone. He didn't want personal dilemmas bothering him on such an important chase. He threw his mobile phone on the backseat of the helicopter as he jumped onto the rooftop.**

**His eyed scanned the place and he saw that five senior officers, Saguru and Kaito were already looking around.**

"**No one seems to be here, Kudou," said Saguru as he flipped his bangs. "Maybe he's downstairs, on one of the floors?"**

**After he said this, pink smoke came from the door leading to the topmost floor. They all rushed to go to its source and as they descended, they found a young officer, sleeping very soundly against the door to one of the exhibit halls. An older officer was already beside him, shaking his shoulders so that he could wake up.**

**"Chiaki-kun, wake up! Has KID been here?" asked the older officer, Kouji Nakamura, who is also a good friend of Kaito's from the Tokyo PD.**

**Chiaki, the young officer, awoke with a start. **

**"Oh, you're all here. Kudou-tantei, Saguru-san and Kudou-tantei's son too," he yawned. "I didn't see anybody going in but – "**

**The five senior officers, the two detectives and the keibu didn't waste any time. They all rushed inside the exhibit hall and gasped as they saw Kaitou KID standing in front of a familiar portrait.**

**The exhibit hall has been relatively new to the museum and its cherry-colored walls were adorned with modern paintings and portraits of Japan's new heroes. A painting of Hyde of the Tokyo spirits was there and so was a painting of Kudou Shinichi. This was the painting KID was looking at.**

**Saguru shivered as he walked into the hall. **

**"The walls are red and so are the lights. This seems like a place to commit murder," he said. "Reminds me of the dark room in my photography class… but that's not the time to talk about that, ne, KID wannabe?"**

**KID looked away from the portrait and faced the eight men, who all pointed their guns at him. He had his poker face on.**

"**Fame is such a terrible thing. It gets to your head or sometimes. Take this portrait for example," he said, pointing to the portrait of the detective. "But there's another way to be famous and I'm about to go there…"**

**He snapped his fingers and disappeared. He didn't even need the aid of the pink smoke. Saguru and Shinichi walked to where KID was and found a speaker and recorder.**

"**He recorded his voice in this," said Shinichi. "He was here before we got here but only to set up this trick."**

**Kaito walked to where his old friends were. **

**"And there's the projector too," he said and pointed to it. "I saw a number flashing on the screen of the projector. I think it's set to self-destruct. We'll have to take it out on the rooftop so it won't damage any of the paintings here."**

**Shinichi nodded. **

**"Kouji-san, I expect you and your colleagues to take care of that. I'm guessing that there's another projector, which is also about to self-destruct on the rooftop. We'll be on our way to the next KID location," he said.**

**With that, Shinichi, Saguru and Kaito ran up to the rooftop, where their copter and Heiji were waiting. They got inside as fast as they could and told Heiji that there was a bomb on the rooftop.**

"**If you're talking about the self-destructing projector, it already exploded," he said as they took off. "It wasn't a big explosion. It was as if it was just lit on fire and the flame went out by itself."**

**The other three looked down and saw a patch of ashes on one of the edges of the rooftops. The wind blew the ashes away as their copter proceeded to the next location.**

**Shinichi used the wireless radio to alert the officers. "Those near the TV stations, please pay attention to this message. KID may be on the rooftops of the TV station buildings. Please search the mentioned areas and report any suspicious activity to me ASAP."**

**Heiji turned to Shinichi. **

**"Most TV stations are in Shibuya, so let's go there?"**

**Shinichi nodded and about ten seconds later, his wireless radio blared an important message from Ayumi.**

"**Shinichi, Yoshida Ayumi here. I'm with the officers guarding near Nichiuri TV station. You were right. KID's here. Our officers have surrounded him as we speak."**

**Shinichi frowned. "Try to see if he's just a projected image. In the art museum – "**

"**We already checked for projectors. There aren't any near the vicinity and definitely not any on the rooftop. This may be the real thing," she said, sounding very urgent. "Oh yeah, you turned off your mobile. Mitsuhiko called a while ago and told me to tell you that the red light was caused by a strange dye painted onto the light bulbs. He's with the forensic team, experimenting with it. He'll call you as soon as he finds more about it. So turn on your cell phone."**

**"Fine. We're on our way," said Shinichi. "Don't let him get away, Ayumi-kun."**

"**Hai!" she said.**

"**I heard that. To Nichiuri TV station it is!" said Heiji as he maneuvered the copter to that direction.**

o o o

**Haibara Ai was trying to call Shinichi for the past few minutes.**

"**Damn it, Kudou! Why turn off your phone now?" she said, fighting the temptation to curse in front of the teenage boys.**

"**Beautiful Ai-san, what's the matter? If you're scared about the lights being red, we're all here to make you feel calm." Said the mousy little kid. The others nodded.**

"**We're here to protect both the princess and you!" they chorused.**

**Ai smiled.**_**These kids are so clueless.**_

"**I'm not worried about the red lighting. I'm worried about Soui-chan and the light in the living room. It's been broken since this afternoon," she said.**

**As she said this, Hideki, a Japanese FBI officer, burst into the room. He was panting and looked very worried.**

"**I heard about the lights. Iie, it wasn't broken. In fact, it was working since after dinner. And now that the lights are back on, well…"**

o o o

"**You're surrounded, KID. I'm surprised that you've managed to stay so calm and still until we got here. You've been waiting for me, ne?" Shinichi taunted as he walked closer to the enigmatic figure in white.**

**About twenty officers were on top of the Nichiuri TV station and they all encircled KID. Saguru, Kaito, and Shinichi were the only ones who were inside the circle with KID.**

"**Give up, KID wannabe," said Saguru as he moved closer.**

**KID didn't move an inch. In fact, he wasn't moving at all.**

**Shinichi walked to KID.**

"**So, it's time to touch your wounds and prove you've resurrected," he said. "After that, you can tell me where you hid the Pandora. Will you do that, prin – "**

**As Shinichi touched KID's shoulder, there was a poof! And KID's hat fell off, revealing the face. Everyone in the rooftop gasped.**

"**It's just a robot!" said Saguru as he came to examine the life size machine. "And I think it's set to self-destruct as well."**

**Ayumi bent to pick up the hat. "So where is the real KID now? Gomen, Shinichi. We never suspected it was a robot! Like you said, I told all my men to just encircle him and told them not to go near that trickster!"**

**Shinichi faced Ayumi. **

**"Iie. It's not your fault. But we have to go as fast as we could to KID's next location. It seems as if we're always a step behind," he said.**

**Shinichi felt a tap on his shoulder.**

"**Otou-san, look at KID's tie! It's supposed to be pink but it's the same color as mine," said a boy, who pointed to the robot's uncanny attire. "I think it's a clue to where the next location is. I think he's referring to my school."**

**Ayumi walked to the boy and pinched him on the cheeks. "Oh Shinichi, he looks exactly like you when you were a lot younger! So cute! And it's a good thing you're bringing him along during your missions! He definitely inherited your detective genes! Such a smart boy!"**

**Kaito rubbed his cheeks. **

**"Otou-san, Saguru-san said that the robot will self-destruct. We should go to the next location**_**now**_**," he said.**

**Saguru was already on his way to helicopter. **

**"Last time I checked, only three minutes and twenty-four seconds until it detonates. Hayaku!" he called after them.**

**Shinichi summoned Ayumi and told her to take care of the bomb. Then, he and Kaito boarded on the copter and flew to Teitan High. As usual, Shinichi commanded the units near the place to search the school for KID. On the way there, Kaito thought of something very disturbing.**

"**This KID wannabe. He's really good. He may be a novice but the tricks he uses are – well, they're very KID," he said as he poked his head out the window.**

"**Hey maybe this KID we're after is really you," supposed Heiji as he piloted the copter. "You've been through a lot of strange ordeals as KID. Ever remember a time when you've been transported to the future or something like that?" **

**Saguru shook his head. "Hattori-kun, as usual, you're speaking gibberish. That's not possible. Even transporting yourself to another place of great distance from where you are, and mind you, I'm talking about the same time here, is an impossible feat! A great magician like Kuroba-kun here can't – "**

**Saguru stopped, noticing the sudden uneasiness of Kaito. **

**"Oh my, you've figured out how to do it, have you?" he asked.**

**Kaito nodded. **

**"Since the time the Pandora cured my wounds, I've been discovering a lot of tricks," he said. "And most of them, are… Well, I thought not humanly possible…"**

**Saguru was shocked and glanced at Shinichi, who opted to remain quiet. **

**"I don't understand," the blonde detective said. "Please shed some light… What do you mean? Does this have anything to do with Koizumi Akako-san?"**

"**Probably," said Kaito. **

"**I shudder to think she made you both witches like her or put a secret curse on you when she cured you that night," said Saguru.**

**"I don't know but I'm not dismissing that possibility," said Kaito. "We've to ask her ourselves. This past week, I've been retracing her last steps until she disappeared. I have reasons to believe she's still alive." **

"**Also, she may have what's left of Pandora," Kaito continued. "This KID, who knows the transportation trick, may be working for her. Not a lot of people can do the trick."**

**Heiji grunted. **

**"Chotto! What does Koizumi have to do with this again?" he asked.**

"**Akako mentioned once that the Pandora was actually made up of very strange ingredients. She even called it**_**the blood of my people**_**," Kaito said. "It's the real life Philosopher's Stone and could cure diseases, grant immortality and bestow powers to control people and situations."**

"**So?" Heiji said as he turned the copter left. "We're about four minutes away from Teitan High, by the way."**

"**I think when the gem cured us, it kind of – "**

**Heiji gasped. **

**"Don't tell me that you have some kind of Pandora or witch's blood in your system?" he asked.**

**Kaito bit his lip. **

**"Again, I'm not sure," he said. "Akako and her race really exist and their blood, while powerful, is supposed to be cursed."**

"**Of course it is!" said Saguru. "So Kudou, you think this theory is correct? Oh, please tell me that I'm dreaming."**

**Shinichi, who was gazing out the window, felt out of his reverie. He turned to Saguru and raised both his eyebrows. **

**"I have another theory, Hakuba," he said. "It's much simpler and more logical. I'm not about to tell you until I can get a hold of an evidence."**

"**Oi!" said Heiji. "Wait if Kaito could have just 'transported' all this time, why are we still using the copter?"**

**Kaito pointed at Shinichi.**

"**I still don't trust you, of course," said Shinichi. "For all I know, you're the one behind all this. I won't let you out of my sight."**

**Kaito shook his head. "And besides, I can't transport a whole helicopter… without the proper equipment and enough time, of course."**

"**Oh,****" said Heiji. "Hey we're about to land on the soccer field. That okay? I hope the school doesn't mind."**

**The copter landed smoothly on the field.**

"**I wish I could go with you guys but I have to watch over the helicopter. Call me when you've captured KID, okay?" called after Heiji as watched his friends run out the copter. As he did, he noticed that the shadow the helicopter was casting against the blood red streetlights was rather strange.**

o o o

**Kudou Ran almost had a heart attack when she was watching the news about the chase for KID. It was broadcasted everywhere and all the stations in Osaka were treating it like it was some scripted drama.**

"**I have to give props to the media people covering this. They're all chasing around Kudou's copter on land, ne? I heard that the deduction geek didn't allow any media crew to have a helicopter because it might distract them on their chase," said Sonoko, who was sitting beside her.**

**Both were at the Hattori living room, watching the news. Sitting opposite Sonoko was Rika, who was hugging a pillow as tightly as she could.**

"**Be careful. Don't let them catch you," she would whisper every once in a while.**

"**It's better if the news people had an aerial view of things. It must be great to be on one of those copters, to see Tokyo in blood red lights. Must be scary as hell but I bet it's not as boring as having the worm's eye view of these helicopters!" complained Sonoko. "We don't even have a clue what's going on! Maybe they should interview some of the officers!"**

**The door to the living room opened and Kazuha entered, who was carrying a tray with cups of tea. She sat beside Rika when she finished serving the drinks. **

**"I heard what you were saying Sonoko," said Kazuha. "Knowing Shinichi, he has already prohibited any of the police people to give any info to the media until it's over. You know how powerful Shinichi is."**

**Ran watched in vain as she prayed that her husband was in good condition.**

o o o

**Shinichi, Kaito, Saguru and Heiji didn't stay at Teitan very long. When Heiji noticed that there was something on top of their copter, he called Shinichi and the others. The officers screamed and told them that it was KID. Then KID used his hang glider to fly away.**

**The three returned to the copter and realized that KID had damaged their effective means of transportation.**

"**Darn it! He impaired the wings of the copter! How are we supposed to chase after that brat now?" said Heiji.**

"**There are some copters already chasing after him. There are police cars on land chasing after him too," said Shinichi as he took out four canisters from his pocket. **

**"We'll use this. It's something Ai and Mitsuhiko invented," he said. "My son has one like this. You just press it against your back and it transforms into a hang glider. It's turbo-charged so we don't even need the aid of the wind and it works even if there is rain or snow."**

**He turned to Kaito and tossed him one of the canisters. **

**"I trust you know very well how to use on of these?" he asked.**

**Kaito frowned. "We're far behind. We should go now."**

**Before blasting off the ground, Shinichi received news that KID was heading towards Eri bridge. They were flying to that direction when Saguru asked if the Eri bridge was a tribute to Eri Kisaki.**

"**Hai," answered Kaito. "She saved the prime minister from a controversy and the prime minister named the newly constructed bridge after her as a gift. It happened just s few years ago."**

**The four were flying side by side and they could already see Eri bridge in a distance.**

"**Now I know why you use the hang glider so much, Kuroba," said Heiji as he closed his eyes and breathed in the cool evening air. **

"**Oi oi KID said that he'd give a puzzle of some kind," Heiji said. "He hasn't given any pieces to solve yet."**

**"I'm guessing that the puzzle itself refers to his clues to the next location," said Saguru. "If we're fast enough to figure out where he'll go next, then we'd have more chances to capture him. I've been timing his appearance per place since the beginning. At Touto tower, he appeared for ten minutes. At the Art Museum, he appeared for eight minutes. At Nichiuri TV station, he appeared for six minutes. At Teitan High, he appeared for four. So wherever his next location is, he'd appear for only two minutes. I based the timings on the bombs he placed at each location. I've mentally deduced and calculated the time they were set up."**

**Shinichi and Kaito didn't respond. **

**"We're missing out on something. I can feel it," they said at the same time. They shot each other with dagger stares after that.**

"**HEY! KID's there! He's surrounded by the police! He's at Eri bridge!" said Heiji as he pointed to the white figure at the middle of the bridge.**

**They descended and landed. They deactivated their turbo-charged hang gliders. The four of them faced KID for the fifth time that night. Somehow, they were frightened to go near him.**

**Kaito narrowed his eyes and exclaimed, "This is a blow up doll! It must be remote-controlled! We've been tricked again!"**

**Saguru said, "There must also be some kind of bomb within that doll! There's some black thing taped under its cape!"**

**The blow up doll spoke. "No more clues as to where my final destination is, Tantei-san. Go. Yon. San…"**

"**That's a tape recorder taped to its back and it's going to blow up!" said Heiji.**

**Shinichi wasted no time. He ran to the blow up doll and kicked it into the river. It exploded just before it hit the water. Bubbles surfaced as the remnants from the doll sank into the famous Tames river.**

**Shinichi commanded all units to go back to their positions and asked for a team to give him a list of all the major establishments around Tokyo that starts with the letter I.**

"**The puzzle refers to his pattern of appearances," Shinichi said. "He first appeared at Touto tower then at the Art museum. After that, at Nichiuri TV station building than at Teitan then at Eri bridge. If we get the English letter initials of these places, we would get: T-A-N-T-E. It's trying to spell Tantei."**

"**So the next place is something that starts with the letter I," said Heiji. "What should we do now? There must be over a dozen establishments that starts with the letter I! We don't have much time! As Hakuba said, the duration of his appearance decreases!"**

**Just in time, the wireless radio of Shinichi gave another important message.**

"**Hey Shinichi, Genta here. First of all, I like to thank you for including me in this chase. It really reminded me of the Detective Boys days. Trust me, if KID gets near this place, I'll beat him up and make him wash all the plates in my restaurant!"**

**Shinichi shook his head and the three others can't help laughing.**

"**Genta, can we talk some other time? We're very busy right now," replied Shinichi. "Now you go continue guarding your post, ne?"**

"**About that, this may not have anything to do with the letter I thing that you mentioned over the radios a while ago, but, maa, just a while ago, the Ferris Wheel here at Tropical land kind of moved. I think it's possessed by a spirit! I'm kind of scared to be alone here. Could you send some team over here?"**

**Shinichi frowned. "What are you talking about, Genta-kun? There are people guarding that place! I sent two teams to be stationed at Tropical Land! Maybe they – "**

**Shinichi's eyes widened and he activated his hang glider as fast as he could. He blasted off the ground and headed toward the said amusement park. The three followed his lead.**

"**The Ferris Wheel at Tropical Land is called Iris! That's where KID is right now!" he shouted to the others, who were lagging behind him.**

"**Tropical land it is!" said Heiji. **

"**We got you now, KID! Just you wait," muttered Kaito under his breath.**

o o o

Kyaa! Why did the Ferris Wheel move like that? I made sure it was locked in place. Now, great! I'm at the bottom cart. Might as well go out but that chef friend of Kudou-tantei is still roaming around. I managed to scare him a while ago and I also made his companions sleep. If I let all the officers in this place sleep, then it'll be suspicious so I chose to spare the chef. He looks the least dangerous.

Might as well go out.

I poked my head out of the cart and checked if the area was cleared. I carried the remote for the blow up doll and the laptop out. I loosened my tie and that's when I noticed a stain at the suit's left part. It looked like dried blood. I never noticed that before!

Anyways, the entire time, I've been ahead of the detectives. When they were all awe-struck with the little performance Akako-san and I set up at Touto tower, I was already at the Art Museum. By the time they got there, I was already at the TV station. I disguised as one of the officers and planted the remote-controlled robot. I didn't leave that place at once. I waited until Kudou-tantei's copter arrived. When everybody else was busy with the robot, I planted the blow-up doll on top of the copter of the detectives. I didn't even need to blow into it. The air generated by the… what do you call that moving thing again? That thing on top of the copters that also look like the moving thing in electric fans? Okay, whatever. The air generated by it caused the doll to expand to its true form. Since it's also remote-controlled, I made it fly to Eri bridge. The tape recorded message was there the whole time, of course. After that, I already proceeded here. I've made the officers sleep and scared the hell out Genta-san, the chef.

Haha! I disguised as a ghost. Very easy to do! Being a ghost, I can move as I please! Haha! That coward chef has been hiding in the ticket booth this whole time!

Okay, back to my story. Akako-san planted the laptop in one of the carts in the Ferris wheel beforehand. The laptop had access to surveillance cameras to the places KID was supposed to appear. I needed it, of course, so I'll know when and how to activate my robots, dolls, projectors and recorders. The dolls themselves had cameras on them.

It was the cameras' fault that I was distracted for a while. I never expected Souichiro to join the chase. I thought he hated things like this and that he never wanted to be like his otou-san. Hmm. Maybe he changed his mind.

He, Kudou-tantei, Saguru-chi and Hattori-keibu were in the same copter and so far, they were very hard to trick. The police and FBI officers were easy enough to hoodwink but those four were, as expected, very sharp. So I had to tamper with their helicopters as well.

Oh, you may be wondering how we managed to make all the lights all red? Akako-san said that she got the idea from me. She said it had the quality of the same dye Souichiro and I used to dye the lawn of the Suzukis. Again, I don't remember!

Akako-san has been spraying the bulbs and stuff for the whole week. I think and she said that she'll take care of that part and her explanation was something like, if the lights reached a certain brightness, the dye would be visible.

I asked her about the machines and stuff that we used as well. She said they are things that she used in her job. Whatever. I'm not paying for damages.

So, before I continue ranting, as I was saying, I took out the remote controls and disposed them. I just threw them into the air and made them blow up. Easy. Then I hid behind the control or operator box thingy of the Ferris Wheel. I still had the laptop with me and I was monitoring the movements of the police force. I should be gone by now, actually. I could just set up the blow up doll and leave so I can go get the Pandora and hide it again.

But Akako-san told me to wait here for her. She said that we would need to talk before I go back for the Pandora and end the chase.

I have to be back at Kudou's too. If you're wondering about that, I think it's very obvious by now that I switched places with Yosuke. Let's deal with that later.

I continued monitoring the cameras near Tropical land. Hmm. Why isn't anyone coming here?

I peeked outside behind the control box and….

OH. MY. FUDGIES.

WHEN THE HELL DID THE ENTIRE POLICE FORCE GOT HERE?

"We know you're hiding behind that control box, KID. With some computer monitoring the cameras of the police," I heard Hattori-keibu speak into the megaphone. "Well, we knew about that and tampered with the data. We know that you're not a robot but the real thing."

"I bet you didn't see us coming up from behind you, eh? I think your plan backfired. You used the red light to trick us all but it backfired on you," Hakuba-san said. "Red light has the shortest wave length thus impairing visibility. So when someone approaches you, it would be very late when you realize they're sneaking up behind you."

OH. MY. They were right. Aurgh! Oh no. Should I give myself up? I can transport easily, ne?

"And don't even think about using your transportation trick. We have heat sensitive sensors that can detect your every movement," I heard Souichir-kun say. "You can hide behind steel bars but we'd still know where you are and how you move. If you use your trick, it will be revealed! It's over now, KID, or whoever you really are. We know who you're working for."

NANI? DARE?

"Give it up, KID. Tell us where Pandora is and we'll be go easy on you," said Kudou-tantei.

I held my silk hat closer to my head. Oh no. Oh no. OH NO! Only a miracle could save me now.

"_Inside the hat, princess…"_ I heard a male voice say.

Here I am again with disembodied voices. Hai, I'm going mad.

_"You'll find something very useful inside the hat, Megumi…"_

I took my hat off. And saw nothing inside it.

_"Pull it out, princess. Use it…"_

I followed the order of the voice. I was expecting that a rabbit would be inside but I was wrong. It was something much, much better.

o o o

**Kaito and Shinichi's heartbeats reached its maximum speed when KID walked out of the operator box. His hands were over his head, or rather, his top hat.**

"**You have me, tantei-san," he said in a very cool and calm voice. "Very nice glasses you have there. Those must be the heat sensors you're bragging about, tantei-kun. But I see that only the three detectives and little detective have the heat sensor on. What's the matter with the rest of the police? Budget constraints?"**

**About a hundred police officers on land and in air aimed their guns at the kaitou.**

"**Lower your fire arms!" commanded Kudou as he walked towards KID. **

**Kaito, Saguru and Heiji did the same. **

**"We don't have to prolong your agony, KID, or should I say – "**

**"Believe me, detectives, I was very amused tonight but I'm afraid I have to cut our night short," the phantom thief said.**

"**We figured out the code. We got you now. Give us the gem," said Kaito as calmly as he could.**

**KID laughed. **

**"If you've solved the puzzle then you'd have the gem by now," said KID.**

**Kaito frowned and walked towards the white-clad trickster. When he was just about three steps away, he froze.**

"**Oi, Kai – I mean, Souichiro-kun, what are you doing?" asked Shinichi as he walked towards the kaitou. **

**When he was at the same distance as Kaito, his eyes widened in shock. They were looking at the same spot on the kaitou's shirt.**

"**Tha- that suit!" he said and everybody else, except for Kaito, was baffled by the meitantei's reactions.**

**KID smirked. **

**"What about it? You like it? Oh, I brought something you'd like even better," the phantom thief said.**

**The magician raised both arms and snapped his fingers in the air. He clapped then once and magically, the card gun appeared.**

**He aimed the card gun at them, and before any of the police could fire their guns, the kaitou has already destroyed the heat sensors.**

**Saguru shrieked a little when he noticed that his heat sensor glasses were smoking. He took them off and saw a card gun stuck at the left rim of the glasses. By the time he was about to comment about KID almost killing him, his vision was blurred by strong pink smoke that almost lulled him to dream land. He coughed and sneezed and fought the urge to close his eyes. **

**When the pink smoke settled, only he, Kaito, Heiji and Shinichi were still standing. KID, of course, was gone.**

"**Useless Japanese police force," Shinichi said as he patted his suit.**

**Kaito scowled. "Don't talk like that about my people! We just happen to be facing a very elusive criminal. And your FBI-CIA officers are also here and they weren't able to do anything!"**

**Heiji stepped in between the two. **

**"Oi, oi. We can't do anything about that now. He's gone. The gem is lost. We – "**

**A mobile phone rang. Kaito took a phone out of his pocket.**

**Shinichi grabbed the phone from him. "You thief! Now you took my phone without permission as well?"**

"**You're the one leaving valuable things inside the copter!" Kaito said. "Oh and I turned it on. Someone's been calling you since we arrived at Eri bridge. I can't answer it since we're busy."**

**Kaito tossed him the phone. Shinichi shook his head as he answered the call. **

**"Moshi, moshi. Hideki-san. Hai. NANI?"**

**The three noticed Shinichi's face contort with panic and fear. **

**"Hai. Will be there. You should have said that before – oh. Yeah, you're right. Okay."**

**Shinichi was about to close the phone when it rang again.**

"**Ai, it's you. If you're talking about the living room – Hai. We're on our way," he said.**

**Then he closed his phone and activated the hang glider. The three shrugged and followed his lead again.**

"**We're going to my house. The puzzle KID was talking about is indeed what we thought it was but instead of just leading us to his next location, it served another purpose!" he shouted at them as the wind blew on his face. **

**"T-A-N-T-E-I isn't just a code for the route of his appearances but also points to where the jewel is. Tantei meant me!" Shinichi said. "It meant my house! The Pandora is in my house! Hideki was trying to call me to report that when every other light in Tokyo became red, the light in my living room was the only one that retained its natural color!"**

"**OH!" The other three said in unison. As they flew to the Kudou mansion, one by one, the red lights dimmed and gradually, the lights regained their natural color.**

"**WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME! THIS SIGNALS THAT THE CHASE HAS ENDED!" Kudou said as he accelerated towards his house. He could see it now and it was less distant than the horizon.**

**Wafts of pink smoke still lingered in the air and it mingled with the cool, autumn breeze of the Tokyo night.**

"**ALMOST THERE!" he said as he turned left.**

**It took them two more minutes to reach the house. As they landed on the front lawn, they noticed that all the lights in the vicinity were of the normal color again.**

**The four rushed in inside. As they ran to the living room, they bumped into a group of boys who were about to leave the house.**

"**Konbanwa, Kudou-tantei," they all greeted the master of the house, who replied with but a nod.**

"**Yosuke, it's really silly of you to leave your wallet here like that! The trouble you have to go through to go back and get it!" teased a tall, freckly boy.**

**A kid with very messy brown hair and huge glasses yawned. **

**"Seriously, I can't remember anything. I was helping the princess up and the next thing I knew, you guys were handing me my wallet and I saw the princess sleeping in bed," the bespectacled kid said.**

**The boys laughed as they exited the house. Kaito only heard a fraction of their conversation but he was pretty sure now how the chase was committed.**

**Saguru and Heiji reached the living room first. Kaito was about to enter when Shinichi stopped him.**

"**The suit KID was wearing. It was original. It was yours. I saw my blood stain on the suit," he said with his head lowered.**

**Kaito nodded. "So did I."**

"**Then that means – "**

**Saguru, Heiji and Hideki ran out the room and approached Kaito and Shinichi. They were all panting.**

"**Kudou-san, I never expected that it was there all the time, forgive me. I thought it was just something strange! And I was scared to make any move unless you command me to – " the young officer apologized very fast that the tantei couldn't catch any of his words.**

"**Kudou, we saw this notice taped on the chandelier," said Heiji as he handed Shinichi a paper.**

"**Hey that wasn't there before…" said Hideki.**

"_**Blue – the sky, the sea, my oculus… Meet me near its twin for a chat. – KID,"**_**read Kudou and at once he understood what it meant.**

o o o

**At the rooftop of Hyde City Hotel, another enigmatic figure in white suit and cape, took his eyes off the binoculars. He tossed it into the air as he activated his hang glider.**

"**Looks like you didn't need my help after all, princess…" he said as he flew away in that magnificent silver wing of his.**

NEXT CHAPTER: OCULUS


	13. Chapter 12: Oculus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own MK nor DC nor this computer I'm using to type this story.

**Author's Notes**: It's been almost five years and now that I got my degree, this story has to end. It's not nearing its end, though.

I edited the past chapters for grammar, style and some loopholes so it's a new and improved story! Not an intense editing session, really, just basic stuff.

o o o

_Chapter 12: Oculus_

o o o

**Kudou Shinichi has always been proud of the fact that his eyes never miss a minute detail of any crime scene. He was always fascinated with details and his observations proved to be of great help in every case. **

**His knack for observations, sharp wit and strong intuition were just some of the things which made him the meitantei that he is now. **

**Kudou Shinichi never missed a detail of a case… until now. It infuriated him that an arrogant juvenile posing as the "resurrected KID" would break his winning streak.**

"**Baka!" Shinichi said as he clenched his fist. "Don't you people have brains? Do I have to tell you everything? The jewel was here all along and – "**

**He stopped, realizing that he was also to blame.**

"**Gomen, Kudou-tantei," said Hideki, the young officer. "Both Haibara-san and I were scared of going near the jewel, too."**

**The young officer kneeled and bowed repeatedly.**

"**You can punish me, sir," he said.**

**Shinichi looked disdainfully at the repentant officer.**

"**Get up," he commanded. "There's no point disgracing yourself even more. Right now, we just have to focus on the second notice."**

**Shinichi felt someone tugging at the hem of his waistcoat. He turned and saw Hakuba Saguru pointing at the window.**

**His eyes widened in panic when he saw press people scrambling past the window to get to their front door. **

"**Hideki, Hattori, gather all units at the headquarters," Shinichi said right away. "Give them a complete brief on what happened during the chase. Wait for my further instructions. I'll go there ASAP."**

**The two nodded. Heiji pointed at the door.**

"**Ne, Kudou, the press people are kind of trying to break down your door, you know?" he said. "How do you propose we get out?"**

"**You still have the canisters, ne? Both of you can fly to the HQ. Kai- I mean, Soui-chan, give Hideki your canister. You won't be needing it anymore."**

**Kaito tossed Hideki the canister. **

"**Er –canister?" he asked as he caught the apparatus. "Fly?"**

**Heiji shook his head as he dragged the young officer up the stairs.**

"**I'll explain everything as soon as I push you out the second floor window. It's easier to take off from there," Heiji said.**

"**Take off? Push me out the window?" a distressed Hideki said. "Matte! This isn't the punishment I was asking for! Somebody! Help!"**

**Hakuba Saguru sniggered as he watched Heiji drag Hideki.**

"**I'm not a sadist but that young officer can be quite amusing," he said. "So how can I be of service to you, Kudou-kun? If my deductions are correct, you want me to handle the press?"**

**Shinichi nodded.**

"**You're used to handling the media people all the time, after all," Shinichi said. "I trust your experience and knowledge."**

"**My, my, such compliments from the meitantei," Saguru said. "I better not fail you, then."**

**The blonde detective walked to the door.**

**Kaito and Shinichi were finally left alone. Shinichi beckoned Kaito to the library. When they were inside, the detective locked the door.**

**Kaito took off his mask.**

"**You want to talk about the next notice?" he asked.**

**Shinichi shook his head. He sat on the recliner and put his feet up the coffee table.**

"**I want to talk to you about my theory," the detective said.**

"**The one you claim more plausible than mine?" asked Kaito. "Okay, then. Let's."**

"**To cut the long story short, my conclusion is that Megumi-chan posed as KID tonight. It's to confuse my investigation team. She aimed for a performance that would convince everyone that she's the real KID, thus dismissing all suspicions on your part."**

"**How on earth – "**

"**The chandelier wasn't working when I left the house. Hideki-kun called later to inform me that it was fixed around dinner time. He also told me that Meg-chan was watching television in the very room when the lights started to work again. It would've been easy for her to plant the jewel then."**

"**That's just a coincidence!"**

"**Mitsuhiko just sent an SMS about what caused the lights to go red. They were sprayed on with red dye and had a reverse photocatalytic quality," the detective said. "He was confident he has encountered this chemical before then I remembered that the dye Soui-chan and Meg-chan used to dye the lawn of the Suzukis also had that kind of quality."**

"**Still!" Kaito said. "And how do you suppose she has sprayed on all the light bulbs in Tokyo when she's been locked up in here all this time, huh?"**

**Shinichi scoffed.**

"**You're clearly not aware how enchanting your daughter is," he said. "She has followers… I'm sure she's not been working alone. Just the amount of boys who came to visit her when she had a mere fever – you've seen them. As for her alibi for tonight, she could have easily just switched with one of them."**

"**But – "**

"**When we were in the helicopter, you admitted that you discovered some sort of transportation technique," continued Shinichi. "Heiji was right when he pointed out that you could've just teleported to the next location to catch KID. What I put in stake for the heist was your reputation and the safety of your family… Even if I gave you strict orders, the Kaito I know cares about his family more than my stupid orders."**

**Kaito remained silent. **

"**That is, unless something has been holding you back," Shinichi said. "And that is you've figured out that Meg-chan was KID in disguise… Am I right?"**

**Kaito was unable to retort. It's exactly as what Shinichi said.**

"**The last hint was the suit, of course. No one could've duplicated my blood stain. That means the suit is the real one and you handed it over to her. Maybe you also handed her the gem?"**

**Kaito was beside himself in rage and confusion. It was true that she gave Meg the real suit but how did she get the pants? He knew that he had to act the part of the unknowing victim, though.**

"**Don't you dare drag my daughter into this! This is our problem, Shinichi! You have no proof!"**

**Shinichi gestured to the bookshelf behind the desk.**

"**Behind that bookshelf is a control room with monitors which captured everything that has happened in almost every corner of this house for the past week," he said. "The cameras have night vision so it must have captured Meg-chan's switcheroo trick, ne?"**

**Shinichi smiled as he saw the composure in Kaito's face fade. **

"**Why are you doing this, Shinichi?"**

"**I've told you, little brother," Shinichi said. "Contra passo."**

"**Iie. I refuse to believe that's the real reason," Kaito said. **

"**Contra passo, KID," repeated Shinichi. "I'm getting what I deserve and you're getting what you deserve. You stepped on detectives' prides and you abused the power of Pandora – "**

"**I've used it to cure us – "**

"**Now I'm in charge and I want you to pay for all your sins."**

**Kaito sighed, resigned to the fact that his former friend, whom he considered as a brother, has gone insane. Maybe all the brutal murder scenes have finally gone to his head, he thought.**

"**Until I know your real motive behind this, I'll play along, meitantei," Kaito said. "What do you want me to do now?"**

"**Go downstairs and help Hakuba-kun with the press," Shinichi said. "You'd still be appearing as Soui-chan, of course. It would do good for the image of my son."**

**Kaito nodded and put on his mask.**

"**Can I see my daughter first?" he asked. "She's in one of the rooms in this floor, ne? Let me talk to her just this time."**

**The detective laughed.**

"**Do that and you'll see the concluding part of your expose in tomorrow's evening news," Shinichi said. "Oh, and I'd cap it off with Meg-chan's KID act. What do you think?"**

"**You've become as cold-blooded as those murderers you've caught, Shinichi," Kaito said. **

**The magician walked to the door.**

"**I'd like to think of this as our retribution," called after Shinichi.**

**Kaito stepped out of the library. The door was still open. His back still turned to the detective, he said, "You quote the poet Dante in your play of justice and God."**

"**What do you mean – "**

"**Let me just remind you that our real retribution can only be attained after death," said the magician. And with a snap of his fingers, the door closed.**

0 0 0

**Kudou Souichiro searched for a good hiding spot in the control room. In his hands was a box that contained a suit that would give away his real whereabouts for the past few hours.**

**He heard voices coming from the library. After a few minutes of arguing, the library became silent. He heard the entrance to the control room activate. **

**As a final resort, or rather, a frantic show of wit, he made the box disappear.**

**The door opened.**

"**Souichiro-kun, why aren't you monitoring the screens? Why are you standing up like that? You look harassed!" said his father, who in his opinion, looked distressed himself.**

**Souichiro faked a smile.**

"**Watching all these monitors kind of strained my eyes and I'm standing up because I was supposed to open the door for you," he said. "I heard you were coming in."**

"**Oh," said his otou-san. "You understand you have to be here, ne? And why you're the only one allowed in here?"**

**The boy nodded. What they were doing was actually illegal – breeching about all the privacy laws in Japan. **

**The control room has been installed in the Kudou mansion about a decade earlier when Shinichi volunteered their house to be used to detain suspects under house arrest. Only a special unit of the FBI-CIA was aware that the house actually had cameras installed and that a control room exists.**** The cameras were only allowed under special circumstances, or when a high-profile suspect is being detained. **

"**I hope you also didn't mind that Kaito posed as you for tonight's chase," Shinichi continued.**

"**Hai, I understand," the boy said. "I have to hide in here so people won't notice that there are two of me running around. I've also been keeping an eye on Kuroba-san, as you instructed."**

"**Good," said the detective, before putting both hands on the boy's shoulders. "You should know that I'm training you for your future, Souichiro-kun. There's no other path to take." **

"**Sou ka," Souichiro said. "How did the chase go anyway? Did you finally catch KID? Did you get Pandora?"**

**His father paced around the room.**

"**The real chase isn't over yet," he said. "That depends on the feed we got over here. You said you kept your eye on Meg-chan?"**

"**Hai," the boy said more confidently. **

"**And?"**

"**And?" the boy asked, confused.**

"**I've no time for jokes, son," Shinichi said. "All I'm asking is a simple, verbal report of relevant or unusual occurrences these past few hours about and around the girl."**

**The boy just blinked at him. **

"**Never mind, I'll just see for myself," said Shinichi. **

**He sat in front of the monitors. He scanned the recordings and would mutter to himself every once in a while. Souichiro sat beside him, nodding every once in a while to comments he could not completely understand.**

"**There!" finally said Shinichi. "Did you see when she tried to stand and she fell down and a lot of the boys crowded around her and… Maa, now we just have to wait for a moment when she got in contact again with any of the boys and that would prove that she could've switched back to one of them!"**

**Someone behind them cleared her throat. Haibara Ai was leaning against the door of the control room.**

"**The girl's still sleeping. I came in here to check up on what you boys were doing," she said. **

"**As for your stwicheroo theory, I'm sorry to say that it couldn't have occurred," she continued. "That was the only time she got into contact with them. She couldn't have switched back, unless you're implying that the girl with very high fever, could've possibly performed a sophisticated trick like that."**

"**Maybe she tampered with the videos or…"**

"**But she doesn't even know that this control room exists! And even if she does, that would make me and Souichiro-kun accomplices to her crime. Now why would we want to do that?" asked Ai.**

**Shinichi was silent.**

"**You may be suspecting the wrong magician, Kudou. Now if you'll excuse me, the girl is still in need of medical attention," she said before leaving.**

**Shinichi banged his fist on the table. This startled Souchiro, even if he was used to his father's violence turrets. **

"**Otou-san, you're tired," the boy said. "You've been working the whole day and you should rest now."**

"**I still have some work to do, Souichiro," the detective said. "I've to go back to the HQ to give instructions and plan then I'll go back here, just to view the tapes one more time."**

**The boy bowed and left the room. As he closed the door behind him, he heard two distinct voices from the inside.**

"**But otou-san is alone inside the room," he whispered to himself. Curious, he pressed his ears against the door.**

O O O

"**Everything is going as planned. Don't worry."  
**

"**You sure about that, my lady?"**

"**Yes… Soon, you will have your fulfillment. You will have your life back…"**

O O O

Haibara Ai was sleeping beside me when I woke up. I stretched my arms and legs. I ached all over. Try running around Tokyo the whole night. REALLY.

I went to the bathroom to wash my face. When I looked at the mirror, someone was standing behind me.

I was about to scream when she covered my mouth with her ice cold hands.

"The scientist is still sleeping." She said. "It would be rude to wake her up."

True.

"You've done well last night," she said. "However, when you switched back with the boy with the glasses, you were a bit careless. I had to tamper with the recordings."

"Oh," I said. "Thank you then."

I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste.

"We were supposed to meet up at Iris," I said. "Where were you?"

She merely smiled.

"Got caught up taking care of other things," she said. "Rest assured it was also for the success of the chase."

"I'll leave you for now but I'll be back tomorrow for the details of the next encounter. Get some rest, princess," she said.

I nodded and she disappeared. I took a hot bath and changed into new clothes. Some frilly dress again, bought by Ai-chan. I dunno if she has some kind of doll fetish.

Ai was still sleeping on my bed when I left the room to go down and have breakfast. I heated some pizza slices in the oven and brought it to the living room, where I watched the news.

"We still don't know the reason for the moon's erratic behavior," said an American scientist at a cable news show.

"My colleagues and I were actually joking that this is all KID's fault," he continued. "He may be hiding the real moon somewhere and this one we see in our skies can just be a prop he will use for a trick. I did hear that he sometimes base his appearances on the cycle of the moon."

The female journalist, who was interviewing the scientist, nodded.

"You may be onto something," she said. "One of KID's aliases is 'Magician of the Moonlight' but to hide the moon seems impossible."

"If you've seen last night's performance – wow! We've seen the aerial view of the whole chase via the satellite images," the scientist said in an enthusiastic tone. "And the use of reverse photocatalytic dye was pure genius. If you're listening KID, I'm a fan."

I blushed and changed the channel. I was hoping to catch some of my favorite Saturday morning anime but all the channels were showing footage from last night, as well as satellite images. Wow. The Touto tower looked like it was really bleeding.

In one channel, Hakuba-san was being interviewed.

"Kudou-tantei wishes that the details of this chase, as well as the next notice and subsequent chase be kept from the public," he said. "This is to ensure the safety of the populace. Do not worry because we are one step closer to catching this KID."

The journalist nodded. He then shifted the direction of the microphone to the boy standing beside Hakuba-san. It was Souichiro.

"It was my first time to accompany otou-san in such a mission and even if it was exciting, it was also very difficult," he said.

"Do you think that KID has outsmarted your otou-san?" asked the journalist.

"Not really. My otou-san is the best so we will definitely catch him next time!" said Souichiro.

I felt myself throw up in my mouth. It did not sound like him at all. He was too happy. Or maybe I don't really know him that well.

"And that item that Kudou-tantei is seeking, have you retrieved it?" asked the journalist.

"Not yet," said Hakuba. "I'm sorry but we cannot reveal such details. All I can say is it is a dangerous, dangerous object and since it is in the hands of a criminal like KID, the world is in jeopardy. This is why we ask the public's understanding that the next chase be made private, and their cooperation if the need arises."

I rolled my eyes and changed the channel. I held the Pandora in my hands yesterday. It didn't look dangerous at all. I don't think it did any harm to me either. I felt kinda powerful, though. Or maybe that's just because I knew a lot of people were after it.

I changed the channel. There was a talk show with a political scientist professor as a guest speaker.

"The appearance of KID last night definitely lowers the suspicions on Kuroba-keibu's part. Based from reports, he's been in his cell the whole time," the professor said. "However, it is also possible that some of the keibu's friends are just covering for him."

"Do you think Kudou-tantei will let his old friend off the hook?" asked the host.

"No, for the reasons I've mentioned. This KID appearing may just be a coincidence. The investigation of the keibu will proceed independently," said the professor. "I'd like to note, however, that the KID who appeared last night seemed like the one I saw over twenty years ago. It's either the real one or a really good impersonator."

I wanted to high-five someone but I was alone in the living room Instead, I stood up and did my victory dance. Don't let me describe the steps. It's really dorky.

"Nice dance, princess."

I stopped and looked behind me. Souichiro was eating an apple and standing by the entrance.

"Nice outfit, too. You look like a character in a nursery rhyme," he said before taking a bite.

I scowled.

"And how's daddy's little detective, huh? You tired from all the interviews?" I said.

He frowned.

"I see you're wearing the school team's football uniform. Are you going to play with your dad later?" I asked.

I saw him go red.

"I practice in the backyard every Saturday morning, okay?" he said. "Speaking of otou-san, he's in the library. He wants to talk to you."

With that, he walked away. I must've hit a sensitive spot there. Whatever. I went to the library.

It was locked. I knocked.

"Just a second," I heard Kudou-tantei from behind the door.

After a while, the door opened and a beaming Kudou-tantei welcomed me. He closed the door after I entered.

He was still wearing the clothes he wore yesterday and he had dark circles under his eyes. Good heavens. He probably didn't sleep. Was he that upset for not catching me? He still looked hot, though. Oh fudgies. What am I saying?

"Feeling better princess?" he asked as he walked to a wing chair near the electronic fireplace.

"I guess so," I said.

"Come over here, princess," he said as he sat down the chair. "Don't be shy. Closer, princess."

I took a deep breath and walked to the wing chair. He motioned for me to kneel in front of him and…you have to understand that I was not in control of my body or something! So I kneeled in front of him and next thing I knew, both his hands were on either side of my neck.

"You're still a bit hot but that can result from fatigue" he said. He leaned closer and whispered onto my ear, "Have you been running around, princess?"

I froze. Cold sweat. Clammy hands. All that stuff.

The door opened.

"Otou-san I'll just get my – "

It was Souichiro, looking distressed and shocked at… well, I shudder to imagine how Kudou-tantei and I looked like.

"Oh," he said as he dropped that apple he was eating since earlier.

"I'm sorry I'm interrupting – I was looking for my wallet, I needed to go buy groceries and I think I left it in the – Oh, never mind, I'll come back when you two are finished. I'm sorry."

"Souichiro, just in time," Shinichi said, finally releasing me from his grip. He stood up and walked to his son. "I actually needed to talk to you, too."

"Why don't ask Meg to join you in buying groceries? She's been in here for so many days that I think her fever is caused by not too much sun," the detective said.

I stood up and nodded.

"I don't mind," I said. "Let me just get dressed... Change into more appropriate attire…"

"Be good girl ne, princess?" the detective called after me as I was about to leave the room. "Wait for Souichiro downstairs after you get dressed. I just need to tell him something."

As I walked past Souichiro, I dunno why but I can't help feeling a bit guilty.

O O O

**Kudou Shinichi paced around the library.**

**On his table were disks with recordings from the past week. He was just waiting for some members of the police force to deliver the tapes to the HQ, where Heiji and Saguru would double check the feeds. Unlike him, the two have been able to return to their room in Seraphim hotel where they got a few hours of sleep.**

**Shinichi had been reviewing**** the tapes since he got home from the heist. He stopped by the HQ to arrange a plan but then he returned right away to view the tapes for a final time.**

**There was nothing unusual about the activi****ties of Kuroba Megumi. He also didn't notice any surface evidence that neither the cameras nor the disks, where the footage were recorded, have been tampered with. **

**For a while, he wondered if he was wrong about the girl. **

**The only unusual thing the girl had been doing was talking to herself a lot, especially at night. It also seems as if she had been practicing pantomime because she would be playing with what seemed like invisible maps and some sort of invisible driving mechanism. **

**Shinichi has also found it odd that the girl had not been performing any magic since she arrived. From what he's been told, the girl is also a magician. **

_**Maybe she's depressed or going crazy**_**, he thought.**

**He looked out the window and saw his son and the girl walking to the car. He was still doubtful that Souichiro would fulfill the task he assigned him to do. Just in case, he needed a back-up plan.**

**He ran downstairs to the**** basement, where he knew Ai was conducting experiments. **

**The ****entire Kudou mansion basement was now Ai's laboratory. The main entrance was protected by several inches of thick steel. Its crack in the middle would only widen if the iris scan, located beside the steel door, verified the identity of those who wish to enter. **

**Shinichi entered the laboratory and looked for Ai who was nowhere in plain sight.**

"**Ai?" he called. "Are you here? I need to ask you something."**

**He saw a tab****le, cluttered with parts of what seemed to be a broken calculator. On the adjacent table were test tubes of various sizes, all empty and lined up on top of a white washcloth. His eyes scanned the steel drawers beside this table. **

**The uppermost right drawer was labeled with a name he almost forgotten.**

"**Looking for something, Kudou?"**

**Shinichi turned. A woman, barely thirty, smiled at him. She had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a white laboratory coat, soiled with stains on the hem.**

"**Shiho," he said. "That used to be your name."**

"**From another life, yes," said the woman. "I'm Ai now. The name you and Agasa gave me."**

"**I know, I know," said Shinichi. "I've never asked why you chose to remain as a girl."**

"**Well, tantei-kun, you never asked," she said. **

"**Will it be okay if I asked now?"**

**The woman smiled****.**

"**Unlike you, I've no one left in my previous life. My entire family has been killed and I really had no friends," she said. "I prefer this one… It's more peaceful…"**

**She stared at the detective.**

"**Why are you in here, anyway?" she asked. "Is your heart giving you problems again?"**

"**No, but I need to ask you something important," he said. "Did Souichiro leave the house yesterday?"**

"**Wasn't he monitoring the cameras, as you ordered?" Ai said.**

"**Did you check up on him?"**

"**Only for a while," Ai said. "We were too busy trying to contact you about the chandelier. We even called on Ayumi and the others to patch us up on the wireless so we could talk to you but every time we try, we get redirected to some officer."**

"**Someone's been tampering with the system… With everything… Someone with access," the detective said. "I don't know it yet but I have a hunch."**

"**What are you trying to imply, Kudou?"**

"**I need to ask you a favor…"**

**o**** o o**

**Kuroba Aoko carried a tray filled with cookies and a cup of warm, fresh milk to the living room.**

"**I'm sorry it took quite long, otou-san," she said as she set down the tray on the table. "I heated the cookies I baked yesterday."**

"**It's really him, huh?" was all her father, Nakamouri Ginzou, could say.**

**Aoko chose to remain silent.**

**The two had been staying in the Kuroba residence since the night Kuroba Kaito, chief of Tokyo PD, was brought in for questioning. The youngest Toyko PD chief was named suspect for the re-opened case of the jewel thief, Kaitou KID. **

**The Nakamouri father and daughter were placed under house arrest for suspicion of conspiracy.**** They were pretty sure that there were laws in Japan prohibiting their imprisonment but they also knew that Kudou Shinichi was too powerful and above the law.**

"**I wonder what Kaito is doing now?" Ginzou said. "Maybe Kudou just set him up, huh? Maybe he's threatened that our Kaito is getting so good that he'll replace him in FBI-CIA. I heard rumors that he was offered the - "**

"**Otou-san, let's not talk about it," said Aoko, her head bowed.**

""**Then what are we supposed to talk about, eh?" Ginzou snapped. "We're surrounded by guards, we don't have access to phones, the internet, the television and radio… A retired policeman like me should be given respect and I should be resting but what am I doing holed up here instead?"**

"**Gomen," said Aoko, her voice soft and filled with shame.**

**Ginzou shook his head as he took a sip of the warm milk.**

"**Nah forget it. Not your fault, you know," he said. "I've been in worse situations. What I'm worried about is my precious Meg-chan."**

"**One of the guards told me that ****Meg-chan is staying at the Kudou's and she's also under house arrest," said Aoko in a strange, monotonous manner. "Kaito's okaa-san is still in the hospital and there are police officers guarding her as well." **

"**Aoko-chan," said Ginzou. "We'll get through this, ok?"**

**Aoko nodded. She's been trying to be strong but she had been holding back tears for the past days. She missed her daughter. She missed her husband. She missed the days when her most troubling concern was whether she'll steam or sauté the broccoli for dinner. **

"**Kaito won't l****et a threat from that sell-out FBI-CIA brat stop him from protecting his family," continued Ginzou.**

"**Otou-san…" said Aoko. "Actually, we're in big, big trouble. Kaito actually, he's actually…"**

"**Oh yeah I checked out the light bulb," suddenly said Ginzou, who obviously wasn't listening. "I still dunno why all the l****ights flashed red last night but this light bulb had no residue of any sort of chemical. Still can't tell without proper forensics, anyway."**

**Ginzou pulled out a light bulb from his pocket. **

"**The color of the light usually is dependent on the color of the glass so I thought that if something was sprayed on it…" supposed Ginzou. "Unless it's the type of chemical that leaves no trace after some time."**

"**Here, put this back in Meg-chan's room," he said. "The lights turning red might just be that brat's psychological torture of sorts."**

"**But otou-san, all the other neighbor's lights were red, too," said Aoko. **

"**Well I'm no scientist," said Ginzou who was starting to be annoyed. "The moon has been acting weird, too, so it may be the end of the world or something."**

**Aoko sighed. He took the light bulb and went upstairs to her daughter's room. ****A police officer asked if she needed a hand but she refused the offer. She told him that he can wait outside.**

**She opened the door. There were no lights but the window was open. On Kuroba Megumi's bed sat someone Aoko wasn't expecting to see. **

**Aoko managed to stifle a scream.**

**The girl with long dark hair and even darker pair of eyes stared right back at her. **

**It was Koizumi Akako, a friend she thought was long dead.**

"**What's the matter, Aoko? You look like you've seen a ghost."**

NEXT CHAPTER: FATE'S ACCOMPLICE


End file.
